Nidawi
by orchidluv
Summary: Bella goes off in search of her extended family after a shocking discovery. Will she be shunned as her great grandfather was? ShifterBella. Rated T for now for language. May change in the future.
1. Changing

**Loosely basing this off of Omaha Folklore. A/N at the end to explain more.**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

"Holy crap." I huffed, as I threw myself backwards on my new queen mattress. It was unmade, but I would get around to that later. I had just finished bringing all of my suitcases, boxes, furniture and duffel bags, into my new home all by myself. The small stone cottage was the perfect size for me and sat close to the Loess Hills State Forest.

Rolling my head to the side, my eyes wandered the small bedroom. Besides the bed, there was only a desk in the corner and a door leading to a tiny bathroom. The walls were a freshly painted pale yellow and the lone window by my bed was new. The off white Berber carpet was worn and stained, but vacuumed clean. This was mine.

I had just moved to Little Sioux, Iowa. Criminal Law was surprisingly easy for me and I whizzed through my studies with ease. I didn't particularly want to use my new degree to be a cop in this podunk town, but the Chief was excited for a new face fresh out of college and it was easier for me to be nearer to my tribe.

Who would've guessed that pale ass Bella Swan had a drop of Native blood in her? Not me, that's for sure. When I moved in with my dad in Forks, Washington four years ago from Phoenix, Arizona he had taken the liberty to enroll me at Forks High as a junior. However, after attending for a week with the biggest migraine of my life from the stench of that place, my dad and I got the biggest shocks of our lives.

 _Flashback_

It was Saturday evening and I had been in bed all day long sick with fever and shakes. My dad had taken leave from his fishing trip with his best friend, Billy Black, to watch over me.

"You look like death warmed over, Bella." Charlie murmured as he gently rubbed my forehead and neck with a cool wet wash cloth. I rolled my eyes at him but then groaned from the pain that shot through my head.

"I think we need to take me to the doctors, Dad." I rasped.

His eyes widened, "You really think it's that bad? You hate going to the hospital."

I did hate the hospital. The odors of blood and death made me sicker than the reason I was there in the first place. He knew I was feeling like junk if I was asking to go willingly.

Just as I was about to nod or speak or get up...something to show my dad I was serious and really wanted to go see a doctor, my whole body started trembling. My dad pressed his palms to my shoulders while my eyes rolled back in my head. I remember him telling me later that he thought I was having a seizure the way my body convulsed, hair slicked back with sweat, eyes rolled so far back only the whites shown.

I remember hearing my bedroom window break open, the glass shattering and scattering all over the wooden floorboards of my small bedroom. My dad's yelp of surprise, his hands leaving my shoulders, someone yelling at him to get out.

"Get out in the hallway, Charlie! I've got her, I promise! Trust me!" The voice was deep and commanding, you didn't say no to that voice.

Warm hands clamped down on my arms and dragged me upright in my bed, my overheated pounding head falling back on my shoulders. He shook me.

"Come on, Bella. Open your eyes for me. You can do this! Concentrate, let it come to you. Don't fight her!" The voice commanded me.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam? Fight who?" Charlie demanded. I assume he left the room, but stayed in the hallway with the door to my bedroom open. I fought my own eyeballs, trying like hell to focus, but it hurt so bad. Every time I lifted my head or opened my eyes the pain would split and jump from the front to the back of my brain. I groaned louder. Sam shook me again.

"Bella! You have to accept her or I'll have to make you! I'd really rather not do that." Sam had taken a breath to say more, I was sure, but I heard my dad's footsteps.

"Make her do what!?" He growled at my captor.

"Get out, Charlie! Trust me. I will explain everything in a minute!" Sam growled right back, but his growl was way more intimidating. My body shivered brutally at his commanding tone. "It's happening! Charlie, what tribe are you from!?"

"Tribe...?" He sounded confused. I know I was. Sweat poured down my face and neck as I continued to tremble uncontrollably in Sam's vice-like grip. My eyes were open now, staring at my ceiling, but I still could not lift my head.

"Yes, Charlie!" Sam was still using a commanding voice, louder than necessary but I was grateful, with the blood pounding in my ears I wouldn't have been able to hear him otherwise.

Charlie sputtered from the hallway and Sam yanked me upright off the bed and pulled me toward the window. My head bouncing around loosely on my neck.

"We don't have time for this! Meet us in the back yard, Chief!" Sam said, as he bounded us out my shattered window into the cool afternoon air. Before I could register another thing, I was laid down in the ferns at the edge of the forest with a large black wolf staring down at my face menacingly. I screamed a raspy scream as the wolf's large lips pulled back to reveal shiny white canines.

" _What the fuck!_ " I yelped. My body jerked and convulsed laboriously and my skin felt like it was steaming. The wolf snarled in my face so loudly my bones shook. The earth changed position under my body as it seemed I had changed shape. My legs shortened and slimmed, my arms pulled lower toward my ribcage. I felt like I was being rearranged from the inside out. My vision went stark white then quickly faded to black.

I lay panting in the dirt, bracken tickling my nose with each pull of air into my lungs. Something else bumped against the tip of my nose. Slowly blinking my eyes open, I inhaled a sharp gasp. Without lifting my head, I could tell I was lying flat on my chest, my chin resting against the ground. All around my face were flattened ferns and weeds...and a pair of large black paws. I dragged my eyeballs upwards, watching enormous paws turn into long muscular forelegs, black as night. Legs attached to the biggest fucking wolf I'd ever seen. I felt my ears flatten to my head and that gave me pause. The wolf stared at me with something akin to concern in it's eyes. He laid down on his belly in front of me and nuzzled my nose with his. I couldn't move. I was frozen.

In my paralyzed state, I took a moment to listen to my surroundings. The air whistled above my head, I could hear three drums all pounding rhythmically, the shiver of leaves in the trees. Lifting my head slightly, slowly as to not alarm the animal at my nose, I looked down and shrieked. I had red paws! Jumping up, I spun around in a circle, completely forgetting about the wolf beside me. I had a long thick fluffy tail that trailed behind me as I spun. During my quick spin, I toppled over onto my side and shrieked again, only the noises coming from my mouth...err...muzzle? Weren't shieks at all! They were yips!

I laid panting heavily on my side, eyes clamped shut in terror as I tried to work out what the fuck was going on. I had to have lost my mind! That was the only possible explanation for this mess. Clydesdale sized wolf? Oversized...whatever I am? This is not normal. These kinds of things just don't exist.

The black wolf rose from his belly slowly and nosed my head softly. My right eye slid opened when he whined. His large black eyes darted to something behind me. Without lifting my head, I rolled my eye backward and caught sight of my dad, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. He was looking at me with awe and trepidation. I had a sudden urge to make him feel better, reassure him that I was okay. Hopping up on apparently all four feet, I slunk toward him. My eyes wide and pleading with him not to hate me, not to _shoot_ me. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I was an animal. My head came up to his waist and as he stood stock still, watching me, I poked him in the side with my nose.

My dad snorted a short laugh and raised his calloused hand to my head. My eyes closed of their own accord as his fingers slid over the short fur at the top of my head and smoothed down around my ear.

"You're gorgeous, Bells. I never had a clue the legends had any substance." He whispered as he continued to pet me.

Sam came from no where up to my side and I let out another yip, bouncing slightly then crouching, ears pressed back against my head. The large Native man raised his hands, palms forward, in a sign of surrender.

"Easy, Bella. We've got some answers for you, but first let's go inside, okay?"

My head darted around, looking for the black wolf. I lifted my face to the trees and sniffed at the air. The scent of the wolf, cumin and ginger, lead me to Sam and I sat back on my butt looking at him with my head cocked to the side.

Sam looked sheepish as he lifted a big hand in a quick wave, "Yeah, that was me. I'm a shape shifter too. Let's get inside and I'll explain."

I glanced down at my paws and back up at Sam, eyes wide trying to express my question.

 _Like this? Go inside like this?_

Sam smiled at me and said, "Yes, like that. You've got no clothes on under that fur and I figured you'd wanna see yourself in a mirror before I taught you how to change back."

I yipped and hopped around in a circle. I was wondering if I'd be able to change back! The men chuckled at me. I _trotted_ on my toes behind my dad and Sam, across the back yard, up the back porch steps, and through the door leading into the kitchen. The perspective was so different from this height.

I followed behind them into the livingroom where my dad swiveled his old blue recliner to face the couch where Sam sat down and I sat on the floor, my tail curling around my legs. This was so weird.

Sam stared at me a moment before sighing and running a hand through his long inky hair. "Well, you're a fox." He paused when I rolled my eyes.

 _No shit, Sherlock_

He huffed a breath, "Yes, I realize it's obvious. Okay, you're dad is going to have to explain a few things then I'll take over from there. But do you want to see what you look like? You're very beautiful."

He practically whispered that last part but my enormous cone shaped ears picked it up easily. I lowered my eyes, embarrassed and a little flattered.

"Bella, go ahead and look in the mirror." My dad said as he waved a hand in the direction of the entryway. There was a huge antique mirror hanging low on the wall by the front door. It was my mom's and she didn't want it when she left my dad. My dad never could bring himself to take it down and put it in storage.

Walking slowly toward the hallway, I rounded the wall and peeked. A long slender muzzle and black whiskers framing a petite shiny black nose greeted my sight first. Dark red fur sleeked over the top of my muzzle, bright white fur covered my lower jaw and down my chest. My eyes were a bright sage green, round and wide. The dark red of my muzzle continued to the top of my head and wrapped around my cheeks to meet the white of my jaw and chest. My nose twitched and I watched fascinated as my whiskers wriggled with the movement. My large cone-like ears were the same bright red of my paws front and back, dipping down the back of my neck to the top of my shoulders where the dark red starts up again on my shoulder blades and runs the length of my back, covering my fluffy tail. A triangle of black tips my tail. I'm about the size of a normal female wolf.

I hop up and place my front paws delicately on the glass of the mirror. They're surprisingly tiny and nimble. The pads of my paws are black, tiny sharp nails peek from my toes. My underside is the same red as my paws and legs. I swish my fluffy tail behind me, watching the movement from the mirror.

I'm gorgeous!

Sam and my dad move into my sight behind me and I watch their reflections in the mirror.

"You're what the Omaha tribe call Nidawi. In some folklore, the Nida is considered a monster spirit, resembling a mammoth bear, elephant-like with large bone protrusions on his back. In other folklore, the Nidawi was a beautiful large fox, the size of an alpha female wolf. She was said to be intelligent and wise, helping her fellow man or animal solve problems or punishing those who've been arrogant or careless." Charlie pauses and kneels down beside me. I drop my front paws to the floor and turn toward him, curious.

"It really depended on how a kid behaved back in the old days, how the story was told. If a parent thought their child was misbehaving, they got the scary version of Nida. If they thought their kid was good, they gave them the story of Nidawi. I got both versions growing up." He chuckled.

I huffed through my nose and nuzzled his arm.

"Okay, okay. No need to get pushy young lady. My grandparents, the ones you never met, were full blooded Omaha Natives. Grampa disowned my dad for falling in love with your Grandma Marie. He said she was the most beautiful paleface he had ever seen. Sparkling blue eyes and a radiant smile. Anyway, they were banned from the reservation when Dad asked Mom to marry him. They moved out here and there ya have it!" He smacked his knees then used them as leverage to push himself up.

Well, that explains my heritage, though leave it to Charlie to give it to me short and sweet. I glanced at Sam, trotting to him and rubbing my body around his thighs.

"Wanna learn to change back, Bella?"

I nodded and started for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, sounding amused.

I pointed my nose toward the ceiling before looking at him again.

 _My room duh._

"We will have more room down here. Charlie, do you have a sheet we can put over Bella, here? She'll be naked when she shifts back."

I yipped in embarrassment and placed a paw over my muzzle. Charlie and Sam snickered at my discomfort.

I followed Sam into the livingroom again and waited for my dad. When he draped the sheet over all of me except my face, Sam instructed me.

"Bella, close your eyes and breathe deep and try to picture yourself doing something human. Taking a shower, reading a book, going for a jog." He paused when I rumbled what I hoped sounded like a growl. Did foxes growl?

Sam looked at me funny and my dad barked a laugh. "Sam, Bella can't walk a straight line, she definitely doesn't jog."

I glared at my father.

Sam chuckled and said, "Right, well don't picture that then. Try picturing yourself driving your truck or going swimming..." His voice trailed off as my body trembled and suddenly I was a naked human girl lying on the livingroom floor under a pale blue sheet. I quickly grasped the edges and wrapped it tightly around me.

"It'll get easier and less painful the more you shift. As you could tell by my scent, I am the black wolf. Our people can shift when there's danger around and I'm going to take a stab in the dark here, but I bet yours do as well." Sam explained.

"Danger? What kind of danger is there in Forks besides drowning by rainfall?" I asked incredulously.

"To understand the dangers, you'll have to hear our legends. Would you accompany me to a bonfire tonight? I'd like to introduce you to my pack and welcome you properly." Sam said.

 _Present_

Looking back, I'm glad Sam had been keeping an eye on me my first week in Forks. Billy had noticed my clammy hands my second day with my dad and had told Sam he had a feeling I needed to be watched. At the bonfire they had explained that Nidawi was my female spirit protector and went on to tell me the legends of their Cold Ones. They kept a lot of their tales close to the cuff, but I respected that. I am not Quileute. I figured out on my own that Cold Ones were vampires but I had never met any. There must have been some near Forks, however since I phased. Charlie enrolled me into La Push High the following Monday and though I made tenative friends with some of the pack and tribe, I was still an outsider.

I was never treated badly and my sensitive hearing never picked up insults but I felt like I belonged somewhere else.

When I graduated from La Push, I bid Charlie goodbye, promises of phone calls and letters, and got accepted to UDub. Two years and one Criminal Law degree later I couldn't take the stench of the city or the restrictions of phasing into Nidawi, so I packed up and shipped myself East, landing in the good ol' Midwest.

Standing up from my bed, I pulled myself out of my musings and decided to go for a run through the State Forest. It had been a long week of packing, moving, unloading, and finally unpacking. I needed to stretch my foxy legs. I wasn't sure how my tribe would welcome me...If they had thrown my grandfather out for loving a paleface, would they accept a paleface now? Probably not. Sometimes I wondered if this was even a good idea.

What if they had a Nida? It shouldn't be that far fetched if I can shift into Nidawi right? Although, a Nida couldn't hide as easily. I was the size of a normal wolf, with the agility and cunning to slink into small spaces like a cat. I could flatten my body and nearly camouflage myself anywhere in the wilderness. A Nida wouldn't be able to hide in plain sight at all and would most likely be confined to the village of their tribe.

Dressed in my yoga shorts and black sports bra, I left my hair loose and jogged down the front walk. I lived about two miles up a dirt driveway off of Larpenteur Memorial Road. It was very quiet out here, just a few small homes nearby but my cottage was surrounded by tall brush, flowering bushes, and trees. The perfect spot for a fox. I took Larpenteur to the One-Thirty-Eight and jogged two miles until I reached the Fulton intersection. This seemed the ideal section of Loess Hills for me to strip and shift. I slunk my human form into the thick puckerberry bushes and slipped out of my clothes, hiding them under a rock for later. Easily shifting into Nidawi, I shook my mahogany and bright red body, stretching my legs like a cat. I loved being a fox. Knowing that if anyone saw me running around the forest here, I wouldn't set off any alarms, I took off at a fast trot.

We had found out soon after I shifted the first time that I had been caught walking in the house with Sam and Dad. The nib-nose neighbor asked Dad when he got a dog.

She was lucky I didn't bite. _Dog indeed._

It worked to our advantage. If someone saw me around La Push or Forks, I was called a stray that took a liking to certain people. Namely Chief Swan and Billy Black. They even called me by my folklore name. I couldn't say how often I had laid across Billy's son, Jake's lap enduring belly rubs and chin tickles because Jake hadn't phased yet and couldn't know what I was. He had tried many times to get me to sleep in his bed. Billy got a kick out of that, the old fool.

"Nidawi! Come here, pretty girl!" Jake called to me once. He was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, bend over with one hand on his knee, the other held out reaching toward me.

I sat back on my haunches and stared at him. Very badly, I wanted to shake my head, glare at him, or even nip his annoying wriggling fingers. Alas, I couldn't do that no matter how much he irritated me. It's true that a normal 'stray' who has been starved of affection and made to live in the Washington State wilderness would jump at the chance to snuggle down into a nice warm bed with a large friendly teen. I am not a stray and playing as such for Jake has my hackles rising.

Billy snorted from his place in his wheelchair. I whipped my face to him and did glare at him. He knew this irked me but in order to keep my secret, I had to endure this crap. Billy smiled at me sweetly, "Go on, Nidawi, be a good girl."

I lifted one lip to show my teeny pointy teeth. Billy laughed.

Jake kept patting his knee and snapping his fingers, his long black hair hanging loose over his shoulders. I walked up to him slowly, keeping my ears back and my tail straight out behind me. Jake's eyes widened a fraction before standing up so fast he almost hit his head on the door's frame. He had gotten very tall the last couple of weeks and I knew this was the last time I would see him before he turned wolf.

Creeping at him slowly on my toes, I lowered my head more and watched happily as Jake stumbled backward into his room.

"Nidawi? Hey, easy girl!" His voice was pitched higher than normal, shaking slightly and I scented a twinge of fear in the air.

I heard Billy's wheelchair squeak closer to me but ignored it. When Jake was near his bed and I stood in the entry to his bedroom I lifted my head, opened my jaws as wide as they could go. Jake's eyes about popped out of his head and he tripped onto his bed shouting his fear when I let an ear piercing fox call scream into the air.

Whipping around so fast my tail touched my nose, I raced low to the ground and out of the house into the trees. Billy's surprised loud laughter echoed from the house and I bounced, yipping into the forest.

I raced around the State Forest a few more hours, checking out my new playground, lost in my musings before I ran back to my clothes. Redressing, I jogged to my new home feeling completely refreshed. I knew I would sleep well tonight.

 **A/N: Nida is pronounced Nee-Dah**

 **Nidawi: Nee-Dah-Wee**

 **I posted the web address where I got some information for this story.**

 **It is not my website, not my folklore. It was interesting to me and I played around with it to make a unique shifter Bella.**

 **I google searched Nida images and the first image was a sketch of a mammoth like I described.**

 **Fun Fact: Foxes walk on their toes!**

 **This will be a Bella/OC story.**


	2. Loess Hills

**This is rated T for language for now but that could change in later chapters. I haven't decided yet.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Slamming the front door of the house, I threw myself onto my couch and huffed in frustration. I had contacted the Chief of the Omaha tribe and he said he was eager to meet someone related to his people, however when I pulled into the small diner at the edge of his reservation and he saw me approaching him, things went to shit.

The Chief was a portly man, wearing his white hair in long braids hanging low on either side of his shoulders. He was attractive in his old age, much like Pierce Brosnan but darker skin. His russet complexion was delicately wrinkled with laugh lines and age. A long hawk feather hung from one braid and a corded necklace adorned his neck. He wore a navy polo shirt and light denim Levi jeans, sitting at a table on the deck of the diner sipping from a coffee mug. His eyes were wise but judgemental and that irked me. I had no tolerance for racism and when he turned his nose up at me, eyes narrowed to slits, I almost put him in his place. He waved me away, not even allowing me to get close. I stopped and looked behind me, but sure enough, he was gesturing at me. I had tried to explain myself and what my hopes were but he wouldn't hear it. He stood up fast and left the diner with me staring after him.

 _I drove an hour for this?_

I couldn't force my mouth or my feet into action to chase after him though. It hurts, knowing I changed my whole life to learn more about my heritage only to be shunned without a word. The thoughts to just give up on the tribe were extremely tempting but I couldn't make that decision angry so I stood from the couch and went to take a bath.

After my bath I made myself a streamed veggie and rice dinner drizzled with teriyaki sauce. My mouth watered as it cooked. I cleaned up the house a bit while the rice finished and then sat on the couch to eat. I really should get a table-mate so I don't have to hold my plate. The little house didn't have the space for even a small dining table.

The phone rang after dinner. It was the Chief of Police for Little Sioux setting up my schedule. I told him I was looking forward to it and we said goodbye. Chief Walker had a couple of deputies who were leaving his small precinct so I wouldn't be set to start for another two weeks. I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to shift to Nidawi and spend a few days 'on the road' so to speak.

I absolutely loved spending so much time with nature. Being my fox, I could hunt and forage, gallop with wolves and foxes alike acting like a real wild animal. I shifted after I locked the back door and hid the key in a hide-a-key rock in the thick bushes behind the house at the tree line. Most people hide their keys near their door, but most criminals know this. I don't have to worry about losing my spare key because I can find it with my super sensitive button nose.

Yes, I am so cute as a fox.

I can't help but be so proud of my fur because as a human, I'd never felt up to par. I was a scrawny teenage girl then I was surrounded by supernatural perfection. It tears a woman's self image to pieces. I can, however, admit that since I entered my twenties and have the aided supernaturalness, I do look damn nice. My hair is shiny and thick, falling down to my lower back. My complexion is still pale but seems to glow. My limbs and torso are toned and I've got decent curves. My fox is still more adorable though.

Nidawi comes to me easily and I sprint off quickly heading deep into Loess Hills. This place is so amazing, teeming with life. The purple wildflowers growing everywhere, the bright green leaves on the trees with their dark bark; squirrels, chipmunks, fox, deer, wolves...This is where I belong. I'd had that bone deep feeling for years, knowing I belonged somewhere other than the Pacific Northwest or even Phoenix, Arizona. The first time I put my paws in Loess Hills State Forest, I knew this was where I belonged. Even if the Omaha Chief never met up with me again, I would stay here. This was my home.

I meet up with a pack of normal wolves on my second day out here. I'd slept deep in my burrow covered in foliage to protect and hide me the night before. If no other animal steals it or tries to fight me for it, I'll sleep there again tonight. I don't fight the other animals unless it's life or death. It wouldn't be fair to them.

The pack of four normal wolves surrounds me, sniffing, licking, and nudging my body. I sink low and flop to my back, reassuring them that I am not a threat. Once they're satisfied, we start hopping around, nipping at ears and playing. Yips, rumbles, and growls fill the area as we bounce and twirl, running around trees and over large rocks. We play well into the night before I yip goodbye and head off to my burrow.

Stretching my waking body the next morning, I forage for berries and nuts. Lying on my belly, I hold the nuts between my paws and gnaw on the shells eating the protein filled seeds inside. Deciding it's time for a bath, I trot to the stream and hop in. A male fox is slinking at the edge of the stream a few yards from me, but I pay him no mind.

Continuing my playful bath, I nab a fish and swallow it down. There's only minnows in this section of the stream. I swish my brush in the water behind me while I lick at my paws, dipping them delicately into the water then lifting them to lick them clean. I always feel so pretty as my fox. I would never be human again if I thought Sam and Charlie would let me get away with it.

The male fox sat himself on an old hollowed log by the stream and settled down on his stomach, watching me with interest. I turned to the side to keep him in my peripheral. I didn't need some wild animal latching onto my neck and trying to impregnate me. That would just be weird.

Not that my whole life isn't weird already.

Between shifting into a spirit animal, learning I'm part of a tribe that wants nothing to do with me, friends with another tribe that shifts into horse sized wolves, playing with wild animals on a regular basis...Yeah my life is weird.

I really love it.

As I continue to slowly bathe myself, I let my mind wander off. Remembering my time in La Push fondly, I think of Sam and how he helped a timid sixteen year old girl become aquainted with her new reality. He was so gentle and patient. Guiding me, helping me though rough patches like the time a real wolf didn't accept my submissive stance and attacked me. Sam hadn't started my fight training yet and I had no idea what to do so I lay still. He had latched onto my throat, shaking me too and fro roughly until I'd passed out. Sam said I would have died if I couldn't regenerate my blood. When I had graduated La Push High, Sam and Charlie threw me a graduation party. Jake, Embry, and Quil were there as well as Kim and Angela. Those were my buddies. I miss them all very much.

The night of my graduation party, Sam had let me spend the night at his house. We stayed up late playing Xbox and drinking beer. Charlie never minded if I drank occasionally since I couldn't get drunk. I had been ready to pass out on the couch when Sam had suddenly turned to me and kissed me. There was no warning. I didn't even know he'd felt that way about me. His lips on mine were divine, soft but needy and I'd fallen into his lap willingly. It had been my first time and I would never regret it.

Two weeks later, he imprinted on Emily Young when she visited from the Makah Reservation in Neah Bay. He and I were still very close, we didn't let our failed budding relationship impede on our strong friendship.

I left for college a couple of months later and haven't found the connection to anyone since.

A loud growl and rustle of bush leaves broke me from my thoughts and I stuck my head low in the water, only showing my flattened ears and the tip of my nose. My eyesight was better than perfect even under the slow moving stream. I heard him before I saw him. The strange fast man came from no where and leapt toward a deer that was sipping from the stream. How did the deer not hear the ruckus this guy was making?

 _What the fuck!?_

This blonde God just captured the deer with his bare hands! The snap of the deer's neck had me sinking my head lower, completely submerged underwater now as I watched in fascinated horror. The God sunk his teeth into the side of the deer's neck and I could see his throat undulating as he drank!

 _Oh my God, a real life vampire!_

Well, that doesn't make sense at all!

I am watching this vampire feed on this animal and I am so confused. I thought they ate humans? Had no regard for life, yadda yadda yadda?

Isn't that what the Quileutes were always telling me? Red eyed demons who destroy anything and everyone in their paths. This man had black eyes that were bleeding gold as he finished his meal. I was so damn confused.

The vampire stopped suddenly, dropped the carcass, and looked behind him. My eyes followed his movement and I saw him watching the male fox. My nose ghosted to the surface to quickly inhale so I wouldn't drown. Wouldn't that be a way to go?

The male fox was frozen, staring at the vampire wide eyed. I hoped the demon was full, the fox was very beautiful. The deer had to be enough right? As the vampire quickly stood and stalked his new prey, the fox looked at me straight in the eyes from my hideaway under water.

I couldn't watch this demon eat another animal. Why hadn't he had enough? I thought no more on the subject and I dove out of the water, stood in front of the male fox, forelegs low, tiny teeth bared, sage eyes narrowed. The vampire looked amused for a moment before he stopped his feet. His eyes widened as he took a sniff.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

My constant growl stopped abruptly at the vampire's query and I stood up stiffly on my paws. I wanted to check on my charge but I couldn't take my eyes off the demon that knew my name so I swished my tail, hitting him with it. I heard the snort behind me and gave a foxy grin.

"Bella, you don't remember me, but I'm Jasper Hale...Well, Whitlock now. Pleased to make your acquaintance ma'am." He tipped the non-existent hat on his head and smiled. I opened my mouth wide and cried my fox ear piercing cry.

Demon God flinched slightly, "Why'd you do that, darlin'? I won't hurt your friend, I didn't realize there was shifters out here. I apologize deeply."

This Demon God had a thick southern accent and was being polite. My confusion kept building.

"Can you shift back so we can talk?"

I looked down at my body and over my shoulder to my back then back at the vampire.

"No clothes. Gotcha. What if I take my shirt off? How would that do you?" He asked politely. This guy was making my head spin. I looked back at my new companion and saw him looking at me warily. I couldn't tell if he was wary of me or of the vampire. I'm actually surprised the little guy hasn't run off yet.

I looked back to Jasper, I suppose I could use his name, and nodded my foxy head. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a black beater tank, and tossed it my way. I used my teeny pointed teeth to pull it up in front of me and shifted lithely, keeping the shirt from exposing me the whole time. I was squatting, now human, since I shifted sitting down. My back and rear was exposed but the only thing behind me was a log and a wild fox. I wasn't worried. I was, however, not about to expose my front to Jasper, no matter how polite he's being.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"You went to Forks High for about a week and I was attending with my family." He told me. Family!? School? Oh the questions!

I started with, "Why are your eyes gold instead of red?"

"My family and I only drink the blood of animals. Our leader, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, refuses to take human lives and instilled his values to us."

"A vampire doctor. How did I not know any of this when I lived in La Push for two years?" I asked to myself aloud.

He, of course, heard and asked his own question, "You were in La Push that whole time? Well, isn't Eddie gonna have a shit fit!" He smacked his knee and laughed a hearty musical laugh.

I completely missed the joke.

Tilting my head to the side I asked him, "Why do you go to school?"

He smiled, "I was going to ask the questions, but alright. I'll bite." He punned and snapped his teeth playfully.

I rumbled a growl and glared at him. "That's not funny, Demon God."

"Demon God!?" He asked incredulously and if I'm not mistaken, I see graditude in his honey colored eyes. He liked the name?

"That's what I called you in my mind before I realized you were a vampire. It fit." I shrugged a shoulder casually, hoping I didn't offend the vampire. I didn't want to become the food.

The male fox had slunk closer to me, curled up at my rear end, seemingly hiding my lower body from view. His chest rumbled in almost a purr. I reached back tenatively, not wanting to startle him, and pet his back. His fur was so soft.

"Well, you're actually not wrong, darlin', I am a God amongst my kind. They call me the God of War." He claimed proudly. I could tell something about him was...more...He was covered in vampire bite scars from his neck to his fingers where I could see and he had a thick scar circling where his upper arm and shoulder met.

"What happened?" I asked softly, not taking my eyes off the scar.

He fingered the mark and said, "Arm got ripped off during a renegade. No big deal, ma'am. Why did you leave Forks High?"

"Honestly, for all these years I never knew why. It's a long story but it makes sense to me now that I know you all were there."

Jasper hummed in acknowledgment while nodding his head.

"Would you like to come meet the family? We've all wondered what happened to you the last few years."

That brought me up short. Did I want to meet this vampire family? Who the hell was Eddie and why was Jasper being so nice to me? I suppose I did have a lot of questions and it would only be fair to answer theirs if I wanted my own to be answered.

"I'm not exactly sure if I'm comfortable being surrounded by vampires. I'm only one shifter." I told him timidly. I didn't want to offend him, but I was very nervous about sitting across the stream from him, let alone being surrounded by more demons.

"Can I ask why you've spent any time at all wondering about me? How you knew I was the fox?"

"Bella, you've got a very floral scent, very unique and palatable. Please don't be offended, I mean that in the nicest way." He chucked when I scrunched my nose at the mention of me being _palatable_.

"Not exactly convincing me to go with you there, bud." I deadpanned to him. "And that's only half my question." I still wanted to know why these unique vampires wondered about me, possibly discussed me. I wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Jasper looked at me intensely for a moment, sending chills down my spine. "I suppose I didn't answer the first question, but that should be saved for when - or if - you decide to meet us. If nothing else, Bella, we should meet to discuss boundaries so we don't accidentally eat you."

I knew that I should at least meet with them for that reason. Loess Hills was _my_ playground. I didn't want to give it up or have to worry about my friends or me getting eaten. They may be wild animals but sometimes I was too. I didn't want them to die at the hands of some self righteous vampires.

I knew I had some time free before I had to start at the station so that gave me time to decide.

"Can I think on it? This is all so much for me right now." I told him truthfully.

"Absolutely, darlin'. Can we meet back here at this spot in two days time?"

He was still being so polite, it unnerved me.

"Yes, that would be good. I have nothing too important going on for a couple of weeks so we can think and plan with plenty of time." I nodded, feeling confident we could work things out.

The male fox nudged my hip with his nose and I looked down at him. I'd never ceased my strokes to his fur the entire conversation.

Jasper started to leave and I had dragged a breath in to heave a sigh of relief when he suddenly paused and turned to me.

"May I ask why you told me you're the only shifter, Bella?" His eyebrow was raised as if trying to call me out on a lie and I looked at him blankly.

"Because I am?" I asked. I was more confused by the minute.

Jasper started to shake his head, I think but the loud fox cry at my hip had me jumping and looking down at my companion. The male fox was staring straight at Jasper almost with something akin to hate in his eyes. I glanced between the two, wondering what the heck was going on.

Jasper whipped around and sped off without another word.

Well that was weird.

I huffed a laugh and looked down at my little buddy, stroking his head. "Yes, my life is weird, alright!" My fingers curled under his chin as I shifted the shirt to keep my chest covered, sitting cross legged and I took a moment to admire his charcoal and cream fur. Much like my coloring pattern, the top of his muzzle was the gray and extended all the way to his tail, though his triangle was cream matching his large ears. His legs and paws were a dark cream and a thick stripe of it wrapped around his shoulders almost as if he wore foxy suspenders. His chest and chin were the same cream. He let me continue petting him for long moments and I was fascinated. Maybe it was that he saw me as a fox and knew instinctively that my human self was no danger.

I stood a small while later and hung Jasper's shirt on a branch. Hopefully it would be here in two days when we met up again. Shifting into Nidawi, I trotted over to my new friend and rubbed my side against his then nuzzled his face with my nose in parting. When he'd nuzzled back I sprinted off toward home.

I still had a few hours of daylight to kill before dinner so I went out to the shed at the edge of my property and loaded up the wheelbarrow with gardening supplies. Setting to work on starting my vegetable garden and putting rabbit fence high around it, I hummed and sang while I dug, furrowed, and hilled.

I planted three rows of sweet corn, four hills of cucumbers, two zucchini, three rows of green beans, and then planted broccoli, lettuce, and carrots. The sweat was pouring off my brow and the handkerchief I'd tied around my neck was thoroughly drenched by the time I finished. I would plant marigolds around the outer perimeter of the fencing the next day to keep the smaller pesky animals away. Rabbits didn't like the scent of marigolds.

Cleaning up my supplies, I headed inside for a much needed shower. The hot water sluicing over my body felt heavenly. I lathered the shampoo and body wash all over and rinsed before grabbing a thin towel to dry with. Back in my tiny bedroom, I dressed in a ribbed tank and sweatpants that I pulled up to under my knees then heated up leftover veggies and rice with a side of grilled chicken. It was quiet here in my little house. The birds were tweeting and singing in the yard, the wind whistling softly, no television to break the content solitude. I ate my dinner in peace with a smile on my face.

I was exhausted and had a lot to think about by the time nine o'clock rolled around so I fell into bed heavily, drifting to sleep with images of a dark gray fox floating through my mind.

 **Fun Fact: A fox tail is called a 'brush'.**


	3. Theory

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I knew my little buddy followed me home and has been watching me. He stayed deep enough into the brush where if I didn't have supernatural senses, I would never have known he was there. Going about business as usual, I went out back after breakfast and spent the rest of the morning planting bright colored marigolds around the rabbit fencing to the garden. I wanted to mow the yard but I didn't want to frighten the fox off. Instead, I went inside and gathered strawberries, yogurt, blueberries, and sliced chicken for lunch. I put the food on a plate and carried it out to the edge of the yard, setting it down in the grass before stripping and shifting to Nidawi.

As always, I stretched my legs and sat back on my haunches, opening my mouth wide and calling for my buddy. He snorted and came trotting out from hiding, sitting across from me as prettily as I was. Our tails wrapped around our feet as we sat up straight and stared at each other. He had gorgeous chocolate colored eyes that sparkled. His tongue darted out to lap at his nose once.

Using my own nose, I pushed a strawberry toward him on the plate. He snatched it up quickly, rumbling a purr-like noise in his chest. I ate a few blueberries and slices of chicken slowly, eyeing him to see if he would get territorial over the food.

I swear he rolled his eyes at me.

Lowering his head cautiously, his furry cheek rubbing against mine, he went to work on the yogurt and strawberries. Once our plate was finished we bounced up onto our feet and I yipped at him. I wanted to play. He nipped at my ear then took off.

 _Tag!_

I ran after him and tackled him to the ground. Our flexible bodies curling together into a ball and rolling forward three times before he righted himself and I nipped his ear with a foxy grin. My tail brushed his nose as I spun and sprinted off toward the trees behind my house. I didn't get far before he pounced on my back and nipped my neck. I flipped onto my back lithely and he stood above me in a classic dominant submissive animal pose. His teeth weren't bared so I knew we were still being playful. Wild animals could be very unpredictable so I never took chances when playing with them.

I admired his scruff while he stood above me. His fluffy chest heaving with each intake of his breaths, his tail swishing back and forth, rubbing with mine. He leaned down slowly, staring into my eyes...They oddly looked like my own human eyes. He poked his nose softly against mine and I licked his before slinking out from under him quickly and yipping as I ran once more.

I shifted into my human self after our afternoon of playtime and flopped down by my steps in delighted exhaustion. Slipping my clothing back on, I sat on the bottom step and held my hand out toward my friend. He slunk low on his belly toward me, his neck outstretched and tenatively licked my fingers. I pulled my hand toward myself slowly and he followed, stepping lightly between my thighs as I wrapped my fingers around his neck in a gentle caress. Curling up on my feet, he set his head on my arm and peered up at me.

"You are such a beautiful creature." I murmured. I felt the vibrations of his chest as he softly growled at me and I smiled.

"You know, I really like it out here. The solitude can become really lonely, but having you makes it a little easier. I know you followed me home last night. Next time, I'll be sure to leave the window open. Feel free to sleep inside." I knew I probably looked crazy for speaking to a wild fox, who was currently nuzzling my inner arm, as if he could understand anything I said. I continued though, simply enjoying speaking aloud.

"I wish I knew what to do about this mess I've found myself in. Being able to shift into Nidawi was a shock in itself...Learning that I had an entire family that wanted nothing to do with me was mind blowing. It hurts..." I paused, though my fingers kept up their ministrations. I looked to the sky and exhaled roughly watching the thin clouds move slowly.

"When I moved here, I knew I may not be accepted by my tribe. I'm the palest paleface I know...Well, aside from Demon God and his family. They shunned my great grampa years ago for falling in love with a white woman but I stupidly assumed that since times have changed, maybe they could embrace me."

The fox lifted and tilted his head, looking at me with something like concern. I patted his head then smoothed my hand down his neck and under his chin over and over.

"Yeah, not so much. I actually met with their Chief a few days ago and he wouldn't even talk to me. I'd tried but he literally ran away like I'd give him a disease or something. Racist old fool. I'm somewhere halfway between giving up or sneaking in as my spirit animal." I snorted.

"Truth is, I'm just sad. And now!" I huffed. "Now I have to figure out what to do about these strange animal eating vampires that seem to know me. What could they possibly want with me? I'm actually really nervous about meeting up with Jasper tomorrow. I kinda wish I had Sam here as backup...Maybe I should call him and get his advice."

My voice had gone from exasperated and loud to soft and quiet during my rant as I kept petting my fox. I looked back down at him, keeping my lap toasty warm. I assumed he would have fallen asleep but he was paying rapt attention to my rambling. A breeze swept through the back yard, ruffling his fur and my hair. The smell of rain was hanging lightly in the air and I knew we would get a rainstorm later this evening.

"You should come inside tonight, it's going to rain." I told him.

He suddenly bounced away from me and spun in circles excitedly and I giggled at him. His charcoal and cream fur shimmered in the sun when the clouds parted. He was a very large fox. Actually, now that I think about it, he's larger than Nidawi.

I wonder...

"I'm going to call Sam." I went inside, carrying the plate from lunch, leaving my back door opened.

The way I feel about this fox is too odd for me to ignore and now that I've realized his size and the way he responds to me, I decided to try a theory. Sending a quick text to Sam, I wait a few minutes for his response. Once I received it, I called him and put it on speakerphone. In my peripheral vision from my spot at the kitchen counter, I see my fox sitting in the doorway.

"Hey Bella! How's everything going?" Sam greeted me when answered the phone.

"I'm great, Sam. I need to ask you a few things but I wanted to tell you how much I missed you first. It sucks you can't be here right now." I said sulkily.

My fox took a few more steps into the house.

"Awe, I miss you too, Bells. I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise. I can't wait to snuggle you." Okay, so that was weird. I'm guessing he let Emily in on this little secret and she made him a list of things to say. I could picture her now, sitting at the dining table with a pad of paper and a pen, pointing at different things for Sam to say depending how the phone call went.

I barely resist rolling my eyes as I sigh dramatically. "How much longer, Sammy? I'm so lonely." I sounded like whiny teenager.

My fox stood and slunk to my feet where I stood. I think he's reassuring me that I am not alone. His tail curled around me and he rubbed his cheek against my thigh. I pet his head once.

"Just a few more days and I'll be there, can you make it that long?" He chuckled. I knew he was getting a kick out of this especially since I didn't tell him _why_ I wanted this conversation.

"Yeah, I can." And now for the big guns. "I can't wait to have you back in my bed." My voice pitched low and sultry.

My fox's head whipped up to look at me and I pretended not to notice.

Sam lowered his voice as well and said, "Neither can I, baby." If we weren't such good friends this type of conversation may be awkward.

The fox stopped looping himself around my legs and huffed at me. Glaring at me the whole way to the livingroom, which technically was only about three feet from the counter, he jumped up on the couch and laid facing me. His head draped over the arm of the seat.

 _Yeah, I gottcha buddy._

"Hey, I need to ask you about the golden eyed vamps. What can you tell me?" I asked suddenly.

I heard the air whoosh with his sharp intake, "What. Why? How do you know about them?" Sam's voice was gruff and focused.

"Because Captain Liarpants, _they_ were the reason I shifted. You hide too much. I understand you not telling me the tribal secrets completely but that directly included me, _baby_." I sneered the last word.

"I didn't have permission from the Elders, Bella. I'm sorry. They said if you found them on your own, then it would be wise to tell you. I had no choice."

"Well, I have a meeting with the blonde scruffy one to figure out some sort of boundary for feeding and he wants me to meet his family. What's your take on that?"

My fox's attention was still fixed intensely on me. I glanced over at him and smiled.

"You're so cute." I whispered.

"Not as cute as you." Sam replied. I laughed, tickled that he was keeping up with the commentary and though my comment was not directed at my ex, I let it slide for the sake of my theory.

"I think you should take the meeting about the boundary but hold off on the family, please. I gotta go but I want to talk to you more about that first, okay?" This was perfect. Ending the call while my fox thinks I'm talking to my lover, since I'm convinced that is a shifter lying on my couch. I turned back to the counter where my phone was sitting.

"Okay baby, thank you. Can't wait to talk to you soon. Call me, 'k? Miss you, love you!" I cooed.

If looks could kill...

"Miss and love you too baby. Goodnight." Sam said quietly. I knew him too well. He was having a hard time holding in his barking laughter.

Ending the call with a smile on my face, I sent Sam another text and gave my love to Emily and the guys, thanking him as well. When I turned to the livingroom to face my fox, I yelped, jumping out of my skin.

Instead of my fox, sat a gorgeous russet skinned man with bulging, sculpted muscles and long inky black hair hanging in disarray over his shoulders. His piercing sage green eyes seemed to read my soul. His long tapered fingers clung to his knees tightly, his back rigid. He was completely naked.

"Your eyes!" I whispered, holding my fingertips to my lips.

Those were Nidawi's eyes.

 **Fun Fact: Foxes are not always pack animals.**

 **Yes, I mentioned the fox's eyes were brown then green. I have a plan. :)**


	4. Pahoja

**Oh my pretties! You're so smart :)**

 **This is rated T for language for now but that could change in later chapters. I haven't decided yet.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

My fox has this man's eyes. Sage green. This man's fox has _my_ eyes. That has to mean something.

 _Oh crap_

He's walking toward me. _Naked_.

I squeaked and backed up a step.

"My name is Troy Sauk. My tribe call me Pahoja for the color of my spirit animal. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner."

His voice was a smooth light bass. It caused gooseflesh to rise on my arms and I furiously rubbed them away.

"Why have you been following me? You...you've seen me naked! Several times!" I pointed my finger at his face from where I stood at the counter, frowning.

His large hands gestured toward himself. "Am I wearing clothes right now?" His sensuous lips pulled up crookedly. I tried like hell to keep my eyes on his.

"I hope your ass is clean mister or you're buying me a new couch." I griped.

Spinning on my heel I ran outside, tossing my shirt over my head, pushing my bottoms down, and shifted to Nidawi. I was angry and I wanted to cry. It was easy to be cocky when I wasn't _sure_ my fox was a shifter but to have it proven so _...blatantly_. Shifting on my couch and scaring the crap out of me. I ran. I sprinted through the brush behind my house and I flew to Loess. I needed to think and I couldn't do that with Mr. Hunka Hunka in my livingroom.

Bright red and mahogany fur collided with charcoal and cream as Pahoja tackled me to the forest floor. We rolled together, folded into each other and now that I knew he was really a man and not a wild animal, it felt much more intimate. I growled and bared my teeth at him before shoving off the ground and sprinting away again. This time I ran toward home. If he stays fox, I'll go home and lock him out. I'll take a bath. I'll think.

Pahoja was right on my tail, literally. He snapped his jaws, thankfully only catching the fluff of my fur and halted me so fast that my paws lifted mid-sprint and I fell flat on my belly. He scrambled over me and locked his teeth around the scruff of my neck.

 _Fuck._

I felt my body go limp of it's own volition. His growl reverberated through me and he kept his teeth clamped on my scruff. It didn't hurt, but if I didn't stay limp and submissive, this could get ugly fast. I felt him shift above me and take his mouth away from my neck. I stayed low on my belly, panting.

"Shift." He ordered.

I didn't want to shift. He was naked. If I shifted...Well, you get the point. That scared the crap out of me.

He growled roughly. "Shift!"

I whimpered then shifted to my human skin. Tears flooded my eyes and I blinked to keep them in. Troy moved from above my body but I stayed on my stomach, hiding my front from view. I closed my eyes.

I felt his hand skim across my shoulders softly.

"I hope I didn't hurt you. We have a lot to talk about. You cannot run from this." His soft spoken voice was tender.

Keeping my eyes closed, prone as I was on the ground, a whimper escaped my lips. What do I say to this man?

"Come. Let's go back inside and redress. We can speak there comfortably."

Without saying a word, I shifted back to Nidawi and ran home. I was mortified. By my behavior and by his. I sprinted through my back door and straight to my small bedroom, nudging the door closed with my nose. Shifting back, I yanked on the closest clothing items to me. A pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved blue shirt. I used the bathroom and scrubbed water down my face before heading back to the livingroom to see a fully dressed Troy sitting on my couch with an easy grin.

"Where'd you find the clothes?"

"I kept a bag under a rock a half mile from here." He shrugged.

"How long have you been following me?" I asked, as I busied my hands making sandwiches for the both of us. I was starved so I was sure he was as well.

"I found you your first trip to Loess. I've been following you since. I'm sorry I didn't reveal myself immediately. I was curious." He seemed kind of shy admitting that.

Bringing the sandwiches over, I sat the plate on the couch between us and waved a hand toward the food in offering.

"Why didn't you just shift when Jasper was going to eat you?" I asked him as I lifted my food to my mouth. I was practically drooling I was so hungry.

Troy chewed thoughtfully, humming his appreciation for the food. Once his mouth was clear he said, "Well, I was about to, but when I met your eyes I was caught somewhere between fear for us both and morbid fascination wondering what you would do."

I gaped at him.

"So instead of shifting, you decided it would be a wise choice to wait and see if I saved your sorry hide?" I didn't mean to snap so harshly but I couldn't believe this man.

"What if I'd thought, 'Meh! I'll let the demon eat him.' and ran home to save myself?" I asked him incredulously.

"You didn't though." He pointed his second half eaten sandwich at my nose. "You have a good heart."

How could this man infuriate me and flatter me in the space of minutes?

"Oh for crying out loud. You're impossible." I said, taking a huge bite finishing off my first and only sandwich.

Troy chuckled at me. "Thank you. Who's Sam?"

I expected this so I answered slyly. "He's a really good guy." Letting my eyes glaze over as if I were day dreaming of my far away love. I inwardly snorted.

Troy stiffened a moment before scooping up the empty plate and standing. He walked over to the small sink in the kitchen and placed the plate in the basin.

"You love him then. He's your mate?" He asked gruffly.

Curious and not really wanting to push him away I asked innocently, "Mate?"

Troy faced me and leaned against the counter furthest from my place on the couch. His black hair flowed enticingly over his shoulders, loose. His posture was still stiff and his thick dark brows were furrowed.

"Yes, mate. Your life partner. Your other half." Still gruff and irritated.

"No. Sam's not my mate. I don't have a mate." I told him softly.

His muscles relaxed and he walked toward me, sitting on the couch in the middle instead of the other end where he'd been previously.

"There's a legend in my tribe. Our spirit animals are created to destroy vampires. We are small and cunning. Unexpected. Our scent has no discerning stench to warn them since we keep our human scent when we shift. We protect our tribe's men and women from the vampires that seek to destroy us. It is said that when our spirit animal finds his mate, she will have the color of his eyes. The same as she will have his. This eye color is only particular to the spirit animal." He stared into my eyes while he spoke soft and lilting. His words flowed through me and a shiver swept over my skin. I had partially pieced that together. I'd noticed the eye color thing...But mates?

Without thought, I blurted, "Like imprinting?"

"What is imprinting?" He asked with confusion on his face.

"Crap. Well, okay. Let me tell you my story, alright? If I don't do that first you'll just have more questions than answers." I sighed.

Troy nodded then hovered his hand over mine that I'd propped on my knee. I stared at his hand, wondering if he was waiting for an invitation or seeing if I'd run away or maybe yell at him again. I just stared. After a moment, he slowly lowered his hand to mine. He didn't lace our fingers, just sat his palm on the back of my hand.

Hmm. That felt nice.

I took a deep breath and told him of my beginning as Nidawi. The convulsions and confusion, how Sam got me to shift. Then I explained that Sam was from the Quileute tribe in Washington state and skimmed over the legend of the wolves. I barely knew much myself but I told Troy even less. Simply that their spirit animals were wolves, created for the same reason we were. I told him of how Sam trained me to attack vampires, defend myself against them and how to interact with the wild animals around me.

"I had to change schools and I didn't know why at the time. As you heard yesterday, it was because the demons attended. When I graduated high school, Sam and I started dating." Troy started to pull his hand off of mine but I grabbed it back and laced our fingers together. I didn't know if he was reacting out of jealousy or respect, thinking I was in a long commited relationship.

"We dated for two weeks when a beautiful woman from Neah Bay came down to visit her aunt and uncle in La Push. There was a bonfire that evening and I was there with Sam. When my friend Jake introduced Emily to us, Sam imprinted on her."

"There's that word again. What is it?" Troy asked. His fingers tightened around mine.

"Imprinting is finding your soul mate. Your other half." I explained to him the best I could. The gravity pull, he would be anything for her, yadda yadda yadda.

"That must have been difficult for you." He stated.

I shrugged. "Sure our relationship flopped out but we still have a very strong friendship. Emily's great too. She's perfect for Sam." I said earnestly.

"This was how you were able to make me shift for you. You knew didn't you?" He asked amused.

"I didn't know. Not for sure and definitely not until I called Sam. The thought never crossed my mind. You were simply my wild fox." I told him.

His sage eyes darkened and he leaned closer to me, letting his shoulder touch mine. "I am a wild fox." He whispered, waggling his eyebrows.

I burst out laughing. Full on belly laughs as I tossed my head to the back of the couch. Turning my amused eyes to him I countered with a big smile, "So am I."

Without warning, Troy leaned forward and captured my lips with his. I gasped and he took advantage, licking my bottom lip then touching his tongue to mine. His large hands caressed from my upper arms to my neck where he tangled them in my hair and pulled me closer to him. I twisted my upper body toward him and placed my hands on his biceps, feeling the muscles jump.

A thought flitted through my head and I giggled against his lips. Troy pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"My kisses are funny?" His eyes held humor but I heard slight offense in his playful tone.

"Your kisses are wonderful." I said, placing another one to his luscious lips quickly. "I was just thinking, all my first kisses have been on couches. Don't ask why that amused me. I have no idea."

He schooled his features to look stern. "Just how many first kisses have you had, anyway?"

"Just two, including yours." I smiled.

I stood and held my hand out to him.

"Wanna go for a run?" He grabbed my hand and we went out to strip and shift. There was no point in being shy over our nakedness. He had seen me plenty and he didn't seem shy in the least.

We spent the rest of the evening running through Loess Hills playing with the wolf pack and a few actual wild foxes. The size difference was so obvious to me now, I am surprised at myself that I didn't realize sooner that Pahoja was a shifter.

Once we got back to my house, Pahoja licked and nuzzled my muzzle and took off into the night. I knew this wasn't the last I'd seen of him. We still had a lot to talk about. I assume he is Omaha Native but we hadn't delved into that yet.

I crawled under my comforter completely exhausted just as it started to rain and dreamed more of my gray fox.

Early the next morning, my stomach turned with dread. I had to meet Jasper today. I was really hoping he would come alone. I wasn't sure I could handle being surrounded by demons. Hopefully we could come to a decent boundary line agreement so that my wild friends and I could keep Loess Hills State Forest to ourselves. However, Loess was teeming with wildlife and if the demons really did only eat animals, I didn't hold much faith that a fair agreement - to me - would be reached.

After my shower I chose a light blue fitted scoop neck tee and matching short sweatshorts. I didn't bother with underwear or a bra and I left my feet bare since I was going to shift soon anyway. I sat at my kitchen counter on the couch's arm after pushing it close so I could have a seat while I worked. Opening my laptop and pulling up a map of the area, I checked out all the large wooded areas nearby to give myself some ground to stand on with the demons. After searching the map, I closed the laptop and scrounged up some breakfast.

Pahoja hadn't come around yet so I only made some toast with peanut butter for myself and settled in to wait a few hours. I read a few chapters of a book that didn't really hold my attention and then did the dishes and straightened up my bedroom. I'd been tossing my dirty laundry wherever I pleased and it was starting to accumulate. After tossing a load into the stackable washer in the small bathroom, I checked the time.

Sighing, I went outside, locked the door to the house and jogged barefoot the two miles down the road to the Fulton intersection. Stripping in the bushes, I shifted to Nidawi. I shook out my fur, grabbed my clothing in my jaws, then trotted on my toes off in the direction of the stream I'd bathed in two days prior. About halfway into my reluctant trot, Pahoja joined me, bumping into my side and nuzzling my cheek. I swiped at his head playfully with my paw and bounced circles around him. My mood lifted immeasurably now that he was next to me. His beautiful dark gray coat ruffled against mine as we trotted to our destination. He gave me strength. I didn't feel nearly as timid about this meeting now.

When the stream came into view, and I set my clothes down carefully, we both lifted our noses to the air. Scenting for the vampire we were meeting with. His shirt still hung on the branch so I knew we hadn't missed him. Perhaps we were early.

Pahoja must have had the same thought because suddenly he reared back on his hind legs and using his front paws, shoved me sideways into the stream. Popping my head out of the water, I unhinged my jaw and cried loudly at him. His ears flattened and I gave a foxy grin. He opened his mouth wide, screamed his own call and I ducked underwater quickly.

 _Holy crap_

He's got a loud fox call!

He jumped into the stream with me and we jumped around each other playfully, swishing our tails in the water. An unlucky minnow or two got swallowed and ears got nipped as we flirted. Knowing he was a man made this playful time seem much different to me. I wonder how he felt since he knew I was a human from the start.

Sometime later we heard the ruckus of the demon headed our way. Pahoja and I slipped out of the stream and shook our fur out before sitting prettily on the hollowed out log my fox had used the other day. I was hoping it was only Jasper but my cone shaped ears picked up a second set of footsteps.

Man, these guys are loud! Aren't they supposed to be ultra silent to surprise their prey?

Slowing their steps, the two demons walked up to the stream with smiles on their faces.

"How'dya do ma'am." Jasper said, tipping his imaginary hat at me.

I gave a much quieter fox call than the first time I'd met him to greet him.

"Bella, this is my coven leader, or father for all intents and purposes. Carlisle Cullen." Jasper waved a hand towards Carlisle.

He was a tall golden blonde haired man with kind eyes and a wide smile. His pink lips stretched open showing minimal teeth, but they still sparkled dangerously and sent a chill up my spine. His pale demon skin almost glowed in the light under the thin cloud cover and I idly wondered what would happen if the sun shown fully. He wore a plain white tee shirt and dark jeans. He was barefoot. Jasper wore a black beater tank top and a pair of light blue jeans. He was also barefoot. I guessed none of us supernatural creatures needed shoes in the wilderness.

I hopped off my log and trotted over to my clothing, picking the bundle up and hiding behind a thick shrub near the stream. Shifting, I clothed myself and emerged to greet the demons. I petted Pahoja's head as I walked past him.

He shot me an irritated look and I stuck my tongue out at him.

When I looked back to the vampires they were smiling.

"Hello, Jasper. Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, please call me Carlisle. May I call you Bella?"

Nodding my own head, I sat back on the log next to Pahoja and he curled into me, lying his head on my lap.

"Who's your friend, Bella? I thought you were the only shifter." Jasper said somewhat accusingly.

I bristled slightly and said, "I thought I was. Until yesterday I did not know I was not alone." My tone was sharp. I didn't appreciate him insinuating that I was a liar.

Jasper's and Carlisle's eyes widened.

Carlisle stepped closer. "I apologize for Jasper's behavior, Bella. Please forgive us." Jasper rolled his eyes at his leader and snorted softly.

"How could you not know?" Jasper asked. Carlisle shot him a look which he ignored.

"I'm dense." Was all I said.

Pahoja snorted this time and rumbled what could have been a laugh.

Jasper smiled and folded himself onto the bracken by the stream. Carlisle followed suit.

"It's nice to meet you." I started, my tone much lighter than before. "I took the liberty of checking out the surrounding areas and was hoping we could come to an agreement of sorts."

"What kind of an agreement is that, Bella?" Carlisle asked. His face was open and he seemed as kind as his eyes portrayed. I hoped this would be easy.

"I am new to this town, I start a job just down the road in a little over a week. Loess Hills is literally in my backyard and I would like to be able to claim it as my territory." I told the vampires.

Jasper's eyes widened in disbelief but Carlisle remained passive.

"Carlisle, we live right on the F-Twenty. Loess is literally in _our_ backyard." Jasper said, shooting me a look. I made a face at him.

Before Carlisle responded I said, "Can you not run at the speed of light? Surely you could hunt in Preparation Canyon State Park. These are my woods, my animals, my _friends_." I said pleadingly while I raked my fingers over Pahoja's fur. His chest rumbled in contentment.

Jasper's eyes softened when he realized this was about more than just territory. I wanted to protect my friends, wild or not. Besides, if I didn't know Pahoja was a shifter, surely there could be more in the area.

"Of course, dear. Preparation and Loess are similar in acerage. We will agree to that. I admire your heart. Acting as spokesperson for the wildlife shows your compassion." Carlisle told me. These creatures were so nice to me, it was hard to hate them. They definitely seemed a far cry from the Red Eyed demons I'd heard about.

"So who is your friend, Bella?" Jasper asked again, nicely.

"This is Pahoja. I caught him following me after I met with you." I said, my voice soft...almost loving.

"You really didn't know he was a shifter when you protected him from me?" He asked.

"No. Not at all. I figured you should be full after that deer and something told me I had to save him from the Demon God." I said matter-of-factly.

Carlisle laughed softly and said, "Yes, definitely full of compassion." Jasper nodded.

"We'd love to speak with you more, Bella. Can I talk you into coming to our home and meeting my family?" Carlisle asked. It was almost impossible to say no to him, I found.

I was apprehensive though. Would I have to go alone? I wasn't all that confident that these vampires wouldn't hurt me. Maybe not _these_ two, but the others may.

"You've got nothing to worry about, darlin'. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Jasper told me.

"Why? Why would you protect me if I needed it?" I asked him curiously. He had no reason as far as I could see.

"We don't hurt humans and shifter or not, you're human. Don't hurt us, we won't hurt you." He said simply. Strangely enough, I believed him.

"Could Pahoja come with me? I'm not comfortable going alone into the lion's den." I didn't want to offend them but I had to be careful. The stories of the Red Eyes kept circling in my head. Pahoja snuggled deeper into my lap and I caressed his large ears.

"Of course! He's welcome to come along. Is he your mate?" Carlisle asked.

I made a face and looked down. Was he my mate? I had a feeling we were destined, with the whole legend of our eye colors but there was no soul pulling mumbo jumbo. I was drawn to him but it wasn't infinite.

"I think so." I said softly to my lap which coincidently was also to Pahoja. He gave me a soft foxy grin, his whiskers tickling my thigh.

 **I'm still debating whether I should make this rated M. I kinda want to but I want your opinion first**

 **Pahoja: Pah-ho-wah**

 **The meaning will be explained later.**


	5. Meeting Carlisle

**This is rated T for language for now but that could change in later chapters. I haven't decided yet.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I looked up at the oddly kind vampire leader and his friend. Keeping my fingers in Pahoja's fur, I contemplated going with them this moment to meet their family but then I recalled the phone call with Sam. He asked me to wait a few days. Surely he could give me some advice before I go waltzing into the lion's den.

"I will meet with your family, if that's what you wish. We both have questions and it would be nice to have answers." Carlisle smiled at me until I continued. "I'm not going today. I need to do something first and would like to meet with you here again three days from now. I can follow you to your home then."

Carlisle looked disappointed that I wouldn't rush right along and I had a sneaking suspicion that most people usually did anything these creatures wanted. I am not most people. Jasper somehow seemed to be expecting my answer and he nodded.

"That's fine, darlin'. I appreciate you taking the cautious route." Jasper drawled.

"Could you please warn your family that we will be coming in our spirit forms? I'd really rather not be dinner." I joked.

"Absolutely. You've got nothing to fear from us, my dear." Carlisle was still smiling. It was very easy to like him.

"How many are in your family?" I asked curiously.

"There are seven of us." Jasper said.

I really couldn't stop the question before it left my lips, "Who is Eddie and why would he have a 'shit fit' that I was in La Push?"

Carlisle let out a loud musical laugh and leaned back grasping his bent knees while Jasper looked on in humor. "Edward is my first created. My son, if you will. He's our only unmated male and took quite the liking to you when you went to Forks High." His voice was amused.

Pahoja growled and his fur rose on his back, lips pulling from his teeth. I soothed him, running a hand down his back and cupping his face with my other hand. His eyes were narrowed when I peered at him and I wondered at his reaction.

Jasper spoke, "He's jealous."

I looked at Jasper.

"Can you read his mind?" I asked and Pahoja snapped his head toward Jasper.

"No ma'am. I'm an Empath. I can feel what he's feeling. He's jealous that Eddie took a liking to you." He said through barely restrained laughter.

"Well, he can get that thought out of his head right now. I'm not interested." I told them.

Carlisle shot Jasper a look I couldn't decipher and Pahoja caught it as well. His chest rumbled again in discontent.

I petted his head softly and murmured to him. "No worries. None at all."

Jasper cleared his throat and I glanced at him. "What?" I asked.

"Well, Edward has it in his head that you're his mate." Jasper said, seeming sort of uncomfortable.

I scoffed. "I am not a mate to a demon." Then my eyes widened. "Crap. I'm sorry. I just meant -" Carlisle cut off my panicked apology.

"It's alright, Bella. We know your kinds have a natural hate for us. We take no offence." He told me kindly.

Jasper snorted. "Eddie might." I feared Jasper was correct. If this Eddie thought I was his mate, he probably wouldn't let this go so easily.

That worried me more than I cared to admit. I stood and paced in front of the log, my eyes burning from the salt of unshed tears. I was feeling overwhelmed. Was Pajoha my mate? Was this Eddie? I tugged on the strings to my shorts then let go to tug on my ratty hair. I groaned in frustration then spun to face Pahoja.

"Can you shift? Please?" I pleaded with him. I needed to know more about this mate legend of his. I didn't _want_ to be a demon's mate. Do vampires imprint?

 _Oh fuck..._

What if vampires imprint and I'm stuck in some magical mumbo bullshit, all goofy eyed over some demon? Shit! I continued my pacing, forgetting about my audience. Mumbling to myself out loud.

"I don't want to mate to a vampire. Oh my God, what am I gonna do? I can't ever meet him! What if he imprints. No! No, no, no, no! I can't meet him. Sam should be here. He'd know what to do..." Strong warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me tightly into a hard sculpted chest.

"Shh, vixen. I've got you. Shh." Troy's large hand smoothed down my hair while his other gripped my waist tightly, as he whispered to me. I breathed in his scent; cardamom and fresh bergamot. It calmed me immeasurably and I sunk into his embrace, twisting my arms around his waist and pressing my nose to his breastbone. He was so tall that he had to hunch to kiss the top of my head.

"You're not his mate, Bella. Just calm yourself." He soothed softly. His voice seemed to sink into my skin as he kept petting my hair.

Several minutes later, I lifted my head from his chest and looked up to his eyes. Gorgeous sage green met milk chocolate brown and I was lost. As if in slow motion, his lips crept closer to mine. My breathing sped and my heart pounded in my chest. I gripped my hands behind his back and squeezed my arms into him. Warm, wet, plump lips touched mine. His tongue swiped over my bottom lip and I parted to let him in. There was nothing else in the universe. Just this stunning russet God, his lips, and his large warm hands.

A throat clearing broke us apart slowly. Troy smiled against my lips and I smiled back, blushing. I had completely forgotten about the demons.

Apparently so did Troy because he was stood in front of me, completely naked, hiding himself against my stomach. I could feel how excited he was and I blushed brighter, aware of the audience we had now.

Troy turned from the demons, giving them his back and smoothly shifted into Pahoja. I walked back to the hollowed log and sat, Pahoja making himself comfortable on my lap. His nose twitched...Then twitched again, moving closer to my inner thigh. I realized what he was sniffing and jumped up.

"Stop that!" I yelled, feeling both amused and mortified.

Pahoja's chest shook in a very human like laugh while the demons joined him. I groaned and flopped to the ground onto the ferns.

"Laugh it up fuckers." I muttered.

Jasper laughed louder at my griping while Carlisle cut his laugh off with a choke.

"Sorry." I tossed his way half heartedly. He was probably from a time when women didn't cuss.

Whoops.

"We'll keep Eddie in check, Bella. Don't fret. Besides, once he sees this display he'll be sulking for weeks." Jasper said, humor still strong in his voice.

"How would he see...?" I asked. That didn't make much sense to me. It's not like I plan on repeating that kiss for the vampires just so they knew I was taken.

"Edward can read minds, dear." Carlisle started but hastened at my wide eyed, mortified look. "He cannot read your mind. He tried your whole first week at Forks High."

"Jesus. This just gets creepier and creepier as we get deeper!" I said. "I really should get home." I told them, wanting to get away and clear my head.

"Three days, right Bella?" Jasper asked.

I nodded as I started walking toward a puckerberry bush to strip my clothes. "Yeah. I'll be here and we can go meet your...family." I said. It was so hard not to insult them. They'd been very nice to me and to Pahoja with the not eating and the politeness, but the insults were practically ingrained in my head from the wolf pack. I really needed to talk to Sam.

"It was very nice to meet you, dear. I look forward to seeing you in a few days." Carlisle said, standing up.

"You too. Bye Carlisle, bye Demon God." I waved, my voice sing-songy. If I couldn't directly insult them, maybe to sooth my nerves I could use sarcasm.

Carlisle waved and sped off while Jasper lingered behind, slowly walking toward his shirt, very aware that Pahoja had placed himself between me and the southern God.

"Thanks for leaving my shirt. I appreciate it." He brought the shirt to his nose and sniffed deeply. "Yep. _Palatable_." He grinned widely and sped off, Pahoja and now Nidawi growling loudly after him. Jasper's laughter floated to us as he made his ruckus back the way he came.

I picked up my once more discarded clothes and trotted to Pahoja. I nodded my head toward my home and took off, my wild fox racing after me.

Back at the little stone cottage, I shifted human, picked my clothes up in my hand, and unlocked the back door with my hide-a-key. I left the door wide and Pahoja came trotting in behind me. Ignoring my nakedness, I went straight to my bedroom and grabbed some clothes.

"I need a shower. Feel free to grab some grub." I said in a normal tone before shutting the door to my tiny bathroom. There was room enough to stand and turn but not much else. A small porcelain sink stood by the toilet on the left, a small bathtub and shower combo on the right, and a towel rack on the wall directly in front of me under a very small window. I climbed into the shower and washed up quickly, scrubbing my hair thoroughly. I went heavy on the conditioner, leaving it to sink into my hair as I scrubbed and shaved my body. Once I was all rinsed, I grabbed a towel from the rack and dried, wrapping my hair in the same towel before stepping out to dress.

I had chosen a pair of snug fit soft flannel pajama pants and a white lace camisole. I really didn't bother with underwear since it was more confortable to shift without having to worry about them getting shredded or dirty.

In my bedroom, I packed a small backpack that would be easy for me to carry a few days from now. It would be easier to carry my clothing and the bag would keep them clean in my travels. Then I removed the towel from my hair and brushed it out, leaving it down.

Troy was sitting on my couch, on the arm where I'd left it shoved close to the counter, eating a turkey sandwich. There were three more on the plate in front of him.

"Any for me or are you going to eat me out of house and home?" I snarked playfully.

He pushed the plate toward me without a word, keeping his eyes on his food. Forgetting my stomach a moment, I walked up to him and leaned on the back of the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly while I carded my fingers into his long freshly brushed hair. I loved how the soft wispy strands tickled my fingers.

Troy grunted through a mouthful of food and set the sandwich down and chewed before he answered me.

"I don't like the thought of going to the vampires house knowing one of them wants to claim you as his mate." He gruffed out.

I smoothed my hand down his hair, similar to the way he petted me earlier. "Carlisle said they'll keep him in check." I tried to reassure him.

He turned those beautiful eyes on me and grabbed my hand in both of his. His enormous palms engulfed my hand making it look puny in comparison. His dark tanned skin making my paleness almost shine. It was a mesmerizing sight.

"Vixen, you don't understand. A mate is someone to be valued and cherished. He will have his charms, I assure you." He told me reverently.

"So you're worried...not that I'm going to a houseful of vampires, but that I will fall in love with one?" I asked him.

His brows furrowed and he tightened his grip on my hand.

"If you give into his charms, I would lose you before I ever got the chance to have you." He whispered.

I withdrew my hand from his slowly and stood up straight. He looked hurt.

"Stand up." I told him.

Once he had stood from his seat on the arm of the sofa, I wrapped my arms around him and stretched to put my face in his neck, breathing him in. I was scared of this vampire's charms. I didn't want him to claim me. If I was going to have a mate, I wanted him to be of my choosing.

"Tell me of your mate legend please." I said to his neck. His large hands smoothed down my back and he grabbed my hips, holding me tight. I dropped down from my tiptoes and looked into his eyes.

"We do not have an all consuming imprint, as your friend's spirit animals do. We are beckoned toward our mates by the color of their eyes. If my human eyes match the spirit animal female's, it is thought that she is the perfect match for me. I am not tied to you, Bella. I am drawn to you. First by your eyes, then by your scent." He emphasized this by hunching his large body down and nuzzling my neck, inhaling a large gulp of my scent. He hummed happily.

"I am drawn to your compassion and kindness. To your skin..." Troy ran his fingers softly down my cheek and over my lips. "I am drawn to you for simply being who you are." He finished softly.

Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked them back. He was the sweetest man I had ever met and he could be mine.

"How does it work? Choosing to accept your mate?" I asked him. "Assuming you would want to." I added, shyly.

"I want to. Believe me." He smirked.

Troy lead me around the livingroom to sit on the sofa and pulled me into his lap. I leaned my head against his chest and traced my fingers on his forearm. Troy's nose found it's way to my neck once more and he trailed it softly from my shoulder to my ear. I could hear his soft inhales, his breath fanning over me.

"We mark our mates. We bite right here..." Lifting my head with his hand, baring my neck to him, he opened his mouth wide. He placed his sharp even teeth onto the top of my shoulder, close to my throat. Again, my body went unintentionally limp. He pressed slightly and I couldn't help the noise that escaped my lips at the feeling it sent coursing through my body. I felt Troy's lips widen in a smile and he removed his teeth from my neck.

"Once I mark you, if you accept me as your mate, my saliva will be forever in your blood. That new scent on your body will let any vampire or shifter know that you are someone's." He murmured to my ear. He inhaled again and I knew what he was scenting. He knew how he affected me.

I liked that idea. If I met with these unique vampires and I was covered in another man's scent, I wouldn't have to worry about Eddie. Was that the only reason I wanted this? Some sort of insurance?

No. I was falling in love with Troy and fast or not, I'd been playing with Pahoja for days. Even just meeting Troy, I couldn't help my feelings. I was inexplicably drawn to him and I wanted him to be mine.

Did he want me to be his?

 **YouTube a fox call!**


	6. Old Woman

Troy and I sat on my sofa for a long while, softly caressing each other's skin. I drifted off to his smooth voice humming in my ear.

When I awoke the next morning, I was wrapped snug in my comforter on my bed alone. I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawned loudly, smacking my lips. I grimaced. I really needed to brush my teeth. Pulling myself free from the comforter and climbing out of bed, I went to the bathroom then brushed my hair and teeth. I grabbed a pair of tight fit jeans and an orange v-neck tee shirt before going to the kitchen. Setting up the coffee pot, I washed the few dishes in the sink and set them on the rack to dry. I made myself a cup of coffee and walked over to the arm of the sofa.

With my laptop booting up, I sipped at the warm liquid, relishing in the caffeine. I wrote a quick email to each of my parents then using my cell phone, I texted Sam to call me. Finishing off my coffee, I rinsed the cup and placed it in the dish rack. I needed to find a stool or two so I could push my couch back where it belonged.

Grabbing my keys, I locked the cottage and went out to my car and headed toward Little Sioux. I had seen a small thrift shop on the main street near the police station when I had met with Chief Walker so I decided to try there first before driving to Blair, Nebraska for Wal-Mart.

The small thrift shop was dusty and the yellow lighting was old and dim. I paced slowly through the aisles, checking out clothing and shoes, then found myself near the back of the shop. An old Native woman sat on a stool behind a glass counter that was riddled with greasy fingerprints. I braced myself for any snide comments and walked up to her.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any furniture here? I'm new in town and am looking for an end table or maybe some stools." I spoke softly, watching her reaction carefully. The Omaha Chief was downright rude and I didn't want to lump anyone together but I hadn't received nice looks from any of the Natives I'd met yet, aside from Troy.

The woman looked up from her worn novel and slowly set it down, pages open and face down, on the dirty countertop. Her eyes were a piercing green and seemed to read my soul. She stared at me for a long time before her thin lips pulled into a large wide smile, showcasing her bright white and straight teeth. Her long black hair was speckled with grays and whites and it laid over one shoulder, draping over her chest.

"Come, Nidawi. I have what you're looking for." She rasped, her long bony fingers waving me forward. I jerked.

Nidawi...

I followed her timidly, my mind racing, my fingers tugging on the end of my ponytail in nervous puzzlement. The old woman hobbled slightly hunched toward a door at the corner of the shop, furthest from the front doors. She pulled the door open with a heavy groan.

"These old muscles are too weak. Help an old lady out, will you?" She said to me, beckoning me forward once more. I stepped beside her and held the door in one hand, my other outstretched to help her down the lone step which led into a dark musty room.

"This is what you are looking for." She stated, absolutely sure of herself. Flicking a light switch on the wall to her left, a bright white bulb flared to life above our heads. She pointed one bony brown finger to a pair of stools in front of her. I gasped and stepped forward, my hand falling from her feeble grasp. The stools were dusty, understandably, but were a shiny stained oak. Round seated backless stools that were _gorgeous_. The seat of each stool had a fox carved into it. The most amazing thing about the carvings was not the grooves themselves, but that the grooves twisted and curved to show the difference in the color patterns of each fox.

One was Nidawi, the other was Pahoja.

I lifted my shaking fingers to my lips and turned to the woman with tears in my eyes.

"How much?" I whispered. I cleared my throat to remove the lump that had formed there.

It was meant to be.

The old woman smiled then pointed to something else, without taking her eyes off mine. I followed the direction of her finger and couldn't contain the audible choking gasp that escaped my lips. A headboard to a bed, the same two foxes from the stools were intertwined as if someone had captured Pahoja and Nidawi rolling down a hill, their noses touching, eyes connected.

Maybe it was crazy, but I could swear I could _see_ the love between the foxes in their eyes. It was a carving. It had to be my imagination.

"I will take no less than one hundred fifty dollars." The woman told me. Her voice was firm and I gaped at her.

That's it?

I nodded my head numbly and she told me to grab the wooden furniture and meet her at her counter. I lifted one stool and slid it down the length of my arm, scooped up the other stool on my other arm the same way, then grabbed the large headboard and headed back through to the front of the shop. The items were heavy wood, thick oak, but my supernatural strength made it easy to maneuver and lift my finds.

"These are amazing. Thank you so much." I gushed as I placed the money on the counter after shoving the furniture into my vehicle. I laid an extra fifty down but she turned her nose up.

"One hundred fifty."

"Surely they're worth more than that, ma'am. I feel like I'm robbing you!" I pushed the money back toward her. She gripped my hand with surprising strength for such an old lady and pushed my hand back.

"They are priceless and they belong to you. I am robbing _you_." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke and I wasn't sure why, but I felt the truth of her words course through me.

Nodding slowly, I put the extra fifty back in my pocket and said, "Thank you. Really. They're very beautiful."

"You are meant to be together." She said, though I knew she didn't mean the stools and myself. This wise old woman knew. I nodded slowly again then turned to leave.

"Thank you again!" I waved as I left.

I drove home extremely satisfied by my finds.

Setting up the new headboard on my bed and placing the now cleaned stools at the kichen counter, I shoved the couch over the few feet to sit where it had previously in the center of the small livingroom.

Sam still hadn't called so I texted him again before going outside to check on my garden. I pulled a few weeds but nothing more needed to be done so I went into the house to make dinner. It was still early, four p.m., but I was hoping Troy would come by. I wondered where he lived. He knew so much about me and I knew very little of him.

I hummed as I sliced veggies and chicken for a stirfry and warmed a wok with oil. Tossing in some Chinese noodles and the veggies, I covered the wok and started another pan for the teriyaki sesame chicken.

Eating dinner is lonely without Troy to run his fingers on my arm while I eat.

I cleaned up from dinner, putting away all the cleaned dishes then decided on a quick run. Hopefully Sam is alright...And Troy. I miss him. I wanted to talk to him about his tribe and show off the new furniture.

I striped my tee and jeans off and left them inside the house. I wouldn't run Larpenteur Road today. I would go straight from my backyard. Locking the cottage, I shifted to Nidawi and zipped off at a fast run after I stretched my legs. My fluffy tail bouncing behind me happily.

I met up with my normal wolf pack and pranced with them for a while. A particularly roudy omega tried to make me submit to him, but I refused. The lanky skinny wolf, unfortunately, would be hard pressed to last through next winter. I decided to mock fight him to help him gain strength. If he learned how to fight for his life and work his way up the pack's rank, he may have a shot at surviving. We fought playfully at first until he got frustrated with me. He couldn't pin me and that angered him. I was not in his pack, he should be able to beat me. When I pinned him by his neck and shook him roughly, careful not to pierce his skin with my teeny pointed teeth, he whimpered. I licked his neck and nuzzled his face. I would work with him as often as I could.

I raced Northeast through Loess Hills before looping Southwest and heading back to the center of the forest. The sun was fading fast and I knew I had spent a good few hours out here, at the least. I passed a scent I recognized and it had me lifting my nose high in the air, searching for its trail. Slowly walking around large trees, over rocks, and through the ferns, the scent got stronger. As I slowed my pace even more, I heard loud growls and the scraping of claws on leaf-litter. My heart thundered in my chest and I darted low to the ground with my teeth bared. A growl escaping me as I came into view.

A terrifying sight met my eyes and I opened my mouth wide, screaming my call into the night air.

All of the beings halted their paws, mid-advance. I raced to Pahoja and stood tall next to him, still baring my teeth at my ex. He was crouched low on his forelegs, growling and foreboding until he saw me. Standing upright, Sam sat on his haunches and the other two did the same. I stayed where I was, pressed into Pahoja's side, glaring at the three wolves.

 _This explains why Sam didn't answer his phone._ I thought to myself.

I shimmered and shifted into my human and stood proud and naked, my hair flowing down my back and over my shoulders, my hand on Pahoja's head. He nuzzled my thigh with his cheek.

I nodded toward the wolves. "Sam. Embry, Jacob."

They phased simultaneously and stood just as proud as I was.

"Hello, Bella." Sam said, his face stern. I read the look on his face easily. He was affected by my body still, but his body would not betray his imprint. Jacob and Embry were another story and when Pahoja saw their bodies reactions and the awed smiles on their faces, his hackles rose and he growled. I smoothed my hand down his back comfortingly.

These boys had nothing on my man.


	7. Back-up

**This is rated T for language for now but that could change in later chapters. I haven't decided yet.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it**.

"What are you doing here, Sam?"

My good friend bent to untie his cutoffs and slide them up his thick muscular thighs. Jacob and Embry finally did the same. Pahoja sat on his haunches and looked at me sideways. I placed an arm across my breasts and hid my lower half by sitting carefully on the ferns. Pahoja sat in front of me, helping to shield my body.

The Quileutes stood where they were fifteen feet from us. Though it was dark out now, I watched them as they crossed their bulky arms over their chests at the same time as if they were one person. Embry waved at me. I smiled at them all.

"I was worried about you, Bella. With the Cullens in the area I wanted to be sure you were safe." Sam said in his deep voice. His long black hair hung free and straight over his shoulders, much like his packmates.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you. You told me you'd _call_. Not just show up. I can take care of myself you know." He could be so overprotective, it was exasperating.

"I still care for you. I can't just sit idly by and hope you don't get sucked dry. You keep your human scent, there's not a trace of animal dander there when you shift. What if they slipped up with you? I'd never forgive myself if I didn't try to protect you." He said passionately.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Now if you had called instead of coming all this way, I could've told you the whole story and how I handled myself just fine, Sam. I'm not sixteen years old getting attacked by a wild wolf. I'm built for this as much as you are." I said just as passionately.

Suddenly he smirked.

 _Crap_ _, this would not go well..._

"Are you saying you're not happy to see me then?" He asked innocently. Pahoja stiffened slightly and I used my free hand to dig deep into the fur on his back, scraping my nails softly on his skin. Jacob and Embry tried to hold in their snickers.

"Samuel Uley. Cut the shit, instigator." I scolded. "You know I missed you, though." I added softly.

The smirk never left his face and his dark eyes sparked with mischief. "Can I get a hug, Bells?" Jacob and Embry lost their tenuous hold on their laughter and roared loudly.

I groaned and Pahoja jerked as if to go after Sam but I still had my hand twined into his fur.

"Follow me to my house so I can get dressed, jerk." I snapped playfully before shifting to Nidawi. Waiting until the wolves had stripped, tied their cutoffs back onto their ankles with rawhide strips, and phased, I ran for my home. Pahoja ran next to me, rubbing his fur against mine the whole way.

I shifted and used my hide-a-key to unlock the back door. Quickly snatching my discarded orange tee and tight jeans, I scurried to my bedroom to change. I combed out my hair quickly and braided it down my back as I walked back to the livingroom. Troy was dressed in a tight as sin black tee shirt and a pair of relaxed fit Levis. He looked mouthwatering. He sat on the Pahoja stool and gave me a cheeky grin. I smiled at him and started combing my fingers through his long silky hair and braided it down his back. The wolves phased and came in dressed in their shorts.

"What took you so long?" I asked them.

"Communicating." Sam said. Though I knew of the pack mind, Troy didn't and Native or not, he was not privy to the Quileute's secrets. I only knew on accident...Me and my cone shaped ears and all. I nodded and pet Troy's shoulder.

"This is Troy Sauk." I pointed to each male as I introduced them. "Sam Uley, Jacob Black, and Embry Call." Each man nodded his head in greeting as I said their names.

I walked to the refrigerator and started pulling out condiments and lunchmeat for sandwiches. Grabbing a fresh loaf of bread, I set to work. Sam and the boys made themselves comfortable around my livingroom. While Sam took the Nidawi stool, Jacob and Embry stole the sofa.

 _Looks like I'll be standing_

As I assembled an entire loaf of sandwiches, Sam asked me to explain my meetings with both bloodsuckers.

"Well, the first time, I was alone at the stream when this one leech comes crashing through the trees. I couldn't believe the deer didn't hear him! He was not quiet at all. When he finished the deer he turned for another animal and I couldn't let him so I protected him." I'd kept my eyes on my work as I spoke and when I paused and looked up, Sam's eyes were wide. Jacob and Embry's mouths had dropped open in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You got between a vampire and his meal, Isabella are you fucking insane?"

I pointed my finger at his face. "Don't you swear at me, Samuel! Yes, as a matter of fact, I did!" Then as an afterthought, I snapped. "And don't use that name. You know how much I hate it. Crap, Charlie won't even call me that anymore." I shook my head and shuddered dramatically. I hated being called Isabella.

"Why are you still alive? When a bloodsucker gets into kill mode there's no stopping them." Jacob asked, fingering the end strands of his hair. His was the longest in the wolf pack. It hung straight down to his rear end. I had always loved braiding it for him. I was itching to do it now.

I shrugged. "I shocked the crap outta him. He scented me and said my name. Shocked the crap outta me too, when he did that." I said to him, recalling the scene.

"You are so lucky, girl." Embry said.

"Maybe, except now I'm not so sure." I said, handing out plates piled with sandwiches to each male in the house. I grabbed another loaf of bread and started making more. It was my turn to eat.

"Why do you say that? What happened?" Sam asked gruffly before taking an enormous bite of his sandwich, leaving less than half left.

I recounted the meeting of the boundary agreement practically word for word. When I got to the part that Eddie thought I was his mate, my little stone cottage almost vibrated from the growls. My own slipped through my lips before I took a bite of my turkey and cheese. I still didn't know what to do about this situation I found myself in.

All of the men had finished their food and stood to put their plates in the sink basin. I smiled.

"Emily trained you boys well. Good puppies." I cooed as I petted each of their heads. Embry was the only one to endure it with a smile. Jacob ducked and grimaced and Sam swatted my hand away like a playful kitten.

"We'd like to go to the house with you, Bella." Sam stated as he smoothed his hair back into a low ponytail and sat on the arm of the couch. With a free seat, I quickly claimed the Nidawi stool.

"Absolutely not." I raised a hand to halt Sam's argument. Troy raised an eyebrow at me. He had been very quiet so far. "This is important guys. I'm trying to earn their trust. I won't go there with wolves as back-up. That shows I don't trust them."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Duh, Bells. You're not _supposed_ to trust them." Embry and Sam nodded in agreement. Troy continued listening and watching in silence. I had a feeling he was taking this time to observe me and the way I acted with my friends. I idly wondered what he thought.

I bared my human teeth at him. "Jacob, how can they trust me if I go there proving my lack of trust in them? It works both ways you know!"

Troy nodded his head in agreement. I scooted my stool closer to him.

"You gonna introduce us yet or you gonna make us guess?" Sam snarked the subject change. I knew he was jealous. He had liked me for so long before we had started dating but I had been oblivious. He had thought I wasn't interested. I really was just dense, like I had told Jasper before.

I placed a hand on Troy's arm, asking silently for permission to tell them everything. Troy cupped his hand over mine and nodded. His sage green eyes caught me for a moment before Sam kicked my stool. I turned and glared at him.

"This is Troy. I already introduced you." I snarked back.

"Don't bullshit me. You know what I mean. He's the fox. Is he also the reason we had that conversation?" Yep, he was mad if he was calling me out on it like that. Sam usually held more tact and respect for me. I didn't like that he still had such strong feelings for me. Our relationship was very short and his imprint should have been all-consuming, but it wasn't.

"Yep, he is. Stop being a turd if you want the story." I snapped. Troy put a heavy hand on my shoulder and pulled me to him. I sighed and let him. His warm touch was mollifying.

Sam shut his mouth so I told him of how I thought Troy was a wild fox, how he followed me and thought he just wanted a buddy. I explained the eye color difference, which Sam had said he noticed but had not brought up.

"His name is Pahoja in that form. It stands for Gray Snow." I said. That didn't need explaining since his coloring was quite obviously gray and snow. "He will be going with me to meet the Cullen family. No need for wolfy back-up." I stated firmly.

"Be reasonable, Bella. If we are there, they'll know you're heavily protected. They won't harm you." Sam tried.

"They won't harm me anyway. One of them wants me for my own and another has quickly become my friend. Literally the God of vampires." I defended. Troy growled at the mention of Eddie again but Sam roared in indignation.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door. He wasn't phasing in my house. Sam stormed passed me and I trudged behind wondering what his malfunction was this time.

"You made friends with the _God of War_ " He yelled at me when I stepped outside. I was glad I had no neighbors for miles.

Troy stepped in front of me protectively and Sam eyed him with disdain. I walked around Troy and evaded his grasping fingers, standing toe to toe with the angry alpha.

"Don't you dare yell at me. Who the hell do you think you are? Jasper is a good, funny man." I said, poking Sam's chest hard. Sam snorted at my description of Jasper.

"Good man." He sneered. "A _man_ who slaughtered hundreds, possibly thousands of humans for _fun_." He scoffed and turned away from me, pacing in anger, his long hair swaying with his gait.

"Years ago, Sam." I said, calmly. I didn't know what the southern God had done but he was different now, I knew that for sure. He had been kind and polite to me, even with my attitude.

"Bella." He swiftly advanced on me and Troy, Jacob, and Embry all stepped forward. "Please don't make friends with those things!"

I placed a comforting hand on his forearm and looked up into his pleading eyes. He was worried for me, scared. I could see it in the depths of his midnight orbs.

"They won't hurt me, Sam. They won't." I whispered.


	8. Alphas

**This is rated T for language for now but that could change in later chapters. I haven't decided yet.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Troy came up to my side and gently pulled me away from Sam while Jacob and Embry took hold of each of his tense arms. They weren't restraining him yet but when I whispered my plea, Sam started shaking in anger.

As Troy led me backwards toward my shed and the boys pulled Sam just inside the tree line I spoke to my overbearing ex-boyfriend.

"I don't understand why you're acting like this, Sam. I'm _not_ going alone and I _am_ my own person. I respect your advice and opinions as a _friend_ , Sam. But that's all it is and you know it." I kept my tone soft yet still plead with him to see my point of view.

Sam scoffed. "Of course that's all it is. Why do you think I'm here? As your friend, trying to keep you from making a stupid decision."

I didn't know who he was trying to fool and I was getting angry with him. Troy kept ahold of my waist and used one hand to rub down my side. "Friend huh? That's why you're here? You're acting like my boyfriend." I said, not quite able to keep my anger from leaking into my voice.

"I'm worried about you! That's all! If you had us there, they would see you are untouchable!" He said loudly.

I shook my head. "If I go there with you, they will see it as a _threat!_ They will question the very thin hold of trust they've placed in me already! I actually like two of them and if they do try to hurt me, not only am I _built_ for killing those creatures but I have got Pahoja to help me. _Nothing_ will happen though!" I took a deep breath and shook my head once again. I didn't know how else to explain to Sam my point.

"I believe that you believe that, Bells, but you're putting blind faith into creatures you know nothing about. Please just understand how we are scared for you. We have been here for you for years. We love you and we don't want to see you hurt or worse." Sam had calmed and wasn't shaking anymore. His voice was pleading and his eyes had softened.

 _Damn volatile wolves._

Troy's hands had tightened their grip at Sam's speech. He knew as well as I did that Sam didn't mean ' _we_ 'at all. He meant himself. He and I hadn't discussed our mating too much but we knew we were destined for each other and Sam's pleas were irking him very much no matter how deaf my ears were to them.

"Let me tell you a few things, Samuel." I started firmly. My shoulders squared and my head high. "You have come to my home with good intentions, I will admit. I love that you guys care for my well-being enough to check on me the moment I saw there's bloodsuckers around. But there's things you need to get straight right now. I am my own person. I am Troy's mate. We will handle this situation." I enunciated each sentence as if Sam was stupid because he sure was acting like it.

"You will not follow us to the meeting or to the Cullen's home. Sam, Jacob, Embry, this is _not_ your territory and you will not act as if it is so." My firm voice grew louder and I stood tall, proud of the way I was standing up for myself.

The wolves stood there staring at me with blank expressions and their bodies were taut but still from the phase.

"Stay in Little Sioux or in Loess as your wolf, but for the meeting you are to literally get lost. You going to the Cullen's will put my life in danger. How can you not see that?" I asked them all.

Troy nuzzled the side of my head and I smiled, turning my face toward him. Our eyes met and his held so much love, I almost lost my balance.

"So that's it, eh? We came all this way to help you and you're going to blow us off." Sam asked. His voice wasn't as hostile anymore but his words made me snap.

I tore my eyes from Troy's and I knew they burned with fire from my anger. Perhaps they flashed green because all the wolves stepped back once. Troy let me pull from his grasp as I stomped forward a few steps.

"Do not blame me for your folly, Sam." My voice was low and deadly calm. "I did not ask you to show up at my house unexpectedly, making demands on _my_ territory. Go the hell home if you think I'm being unfair."

"No. Do not leave. You came this far to see that Bella will be protected. You will watch from three miles away at all times and you will see that your fears are unfounded." Troy spoke loud and demanding. He was not giving the Quileutes an option. It was the powerful vibration in his light bass voice that sent a shiver down my spine. I turned to him.

"You're my alpha?" I asked quietly. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around me again.

"I am your mate. We are alphas."

There were more shifters. I could hardly wait for him to tell me about them.

Sam growled from his place between Embry and Jacob still standing in the puckerberry bushes at the tree line.

"How do I know you can protect her." He asked dangerously.

Troy did not waver. He didn't stiffen any more because his body was already wrought with tension. Sam was pushing him and I didn't like that. He needed to understand that I was not his responsibility or his mate. We were good friends and if he kept pushing himself in the direction he was, he was going to strain that friendship beyond repair. Troy held Sam's gaze unwavering with his own stern glare.

Thankfully Embry noticed how volatile the situation was becoming. He respected his alpha but he loved me like a sister and he turned to face him.

"Sam, Bella can protect herself. You taught her everything she knows. You shouldn't be demanding her or pushing her. We came to offer our help, not to push her away." Embry kept his eyes on Sam's cheeks. He was letting his alpha know he still submitted to him but had an opinion.

The larger wolf glared at Embry before turning to Troy again. "Well?"

"There are enough." Troy's voice was still vibrating.

"You do not freely give your pack information up. Don't try to demand that Troy do what you will not." I told Sam.

Sam threw his arms up in irritated exasperstion. "So what are we supposed to do then?"

"If you calm down we can have a civilized visit. Maybe we can catch up and have some grub but you will stop acting as if your mate isn't waiting for you at home in La Push." I softened my voice and stepped up to my friend again. "You have been there for me for years, Sam. You're my best friend but you have feelings for me that you cannot do anything about. You've got Emily. I've got Troy. Do not disrespect your imprint over some old buried feelings."

Sam lowered his eyes from mine and his shoulders slumped, defeated. "I owe you an apology, Bella. I do admit to still loving you." He paused briefly at Troy's low growl. "I'm not sorry for the way I feel. My imprint with Emily is strong but it will never erase how I have felt for you since you were sixteen years old. I let my emotions run away with me and I am sorry." He brought his eyes to meet mine again and the pain in them rocked me. I placed a comforting hand on his forearm but otherwise kept my distance.

"You'll always be my friend, Sam but please know those feelings need to either be buried deeper or completely forgotten. We aren't kids any more. We have mates. Hell, there was barely an _us_ to begin with."

Sam rolled his eyes. "For you." He muttered and I huffed a laugh, removing my hand and stepping back to Troy. He embraced me once again and I loved that he seemed to need to touch me.

We all walked into the house again and took our seats. We had to discuss how this was going to go. Was I going to be able to get time alone with Troy? I looked around the livingroom. Troy and I had taken our stools and the wolves crammed into the small space. Jacob and Embry on the couch again, Sam standing at the far side of the room near a window that faced the front of the house.

"Did you guys get a room near here or what?" I asked. I was anxious to get Troy alone so I could ask him about his - our - pack.

Jake spoke for the first time since Sam exploded earlier. "Yes, we got a room at that little motel in town." I nodded, pleased.

"Good, so you guys have a place to go tonight then!" I said cheerily. They needed to know they weren't lounging around here for the next two days.

There was an awkward silence thick in the house.

"I need to speak with Bella alone. Come back tomorrow afternoon before two p.m." I was so thankful for Troy.

"What about the meeting with the leeches and the other members of your pack?" Jake asked as he stood. Embry stood as well but Sam stayed still, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"We meet with them tomorrow evening and do not worry of my packmates. You only know they're there if they want you to. They are of no threat to you. I do ask that you do not eat any of the wildlife in Loess Hills State Forest. This is our land." Troy intoned. He was so damn attractive when he looked so serious.

Who am I kidding? He's always so damn attractive.

Sam nodded and pushed away from the wall to follow his own packmates from my little cottage. He stopped in front of me and lowered his voice though he would be heard regardless.

"May I please speak with you alone?" His dark eyes were open and apologetic.

"Sam, you know there's no real 'alone' around here but if you're looking for visual privacy let's go out to the garden." I looked at the other two Quileutes. "Stay in here a minute please, we won't be long." I stood from my stool and kissed Troy's cheek. Looking into his eyes, I could see he was hoping I would settle this crap with Sam. I intended to.

Sam exited the back door and hung right toward the shed. The garden was beside the shed between it and the house. We weren't far but as I had said there is no 'alone' and I wasn't going off with Sam privately. I wouldn't disrespect Troy that way, possibly causing him to wonder what was happening.

Sam lifted his hand to touch my cheek but I turned away. He sighed. "Bells, I'm sorry. I know I acted like an ass." I snorted. "Yeah, I know. I can't help how I feel. When you called the other day, even knowing it was a prank and with Emily right there, it ignited something inside me. Speaking to you that way again, hearing those words come from your mouth. It had me itching to see you, hold you."

I gasped. "But Emily was right there. And you know we aren't like that Sam. We've messed around like that before and you never reacted this way." I told him.

"Before you weren't hundreds of miles away. Before you weren't playing a prank on some guy."

"Oh crap, so this is my fault? If I had stayed available, it would have been a joke and all forgotten but since I pulled a prank on Troy, you got jealous and what...Had to come out here to piss on me? I'm not yours to mark, Sam. Prank or not, I can never be yours." I was seeing how this backfired on me very clearly now. I had never been one to think a male and female couldn't just be friends. Everyone always told me that someone developed feelings for the other. Sam had never made his feelings known in this way before since he imprinted on Emily. How was I to know it was simply a caveman ideal of 'If I can't have her no one can.'?

"No, it's not your fault." Sam sighed again. "It's mine. I'll deal with it and I promise, I won't push you like that again. I'd rather have your friendship than nothing at all." He opened his arms and I eyed him cautiously. I knew we were in full view of the Natives in my house and I didn't want to hurt Troy or make him jealous.

I decided to simply smile and pet Sam's spread arm with my fingertips.

"I won't let you hug me after your crap earlier, Sam. Know that however much I do love you as a friend, I won't encourage that behavior." He nodded resigned and dropped his large arms to his sides. Hopefully this would help him get through his wrangled emotions. Perhaps he thought I had pined after him all these years. I kind of wanted to ask but decided to let the subject drop forever. Dragging it out would do no one any good.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Bells. I'm sorry again." Sam said as he headed toward the trees. Jacob and Embry came out of the house and each patted my head as they passed me.

I gave them a little finger wave and said, "Bye guys. See ya tomorrow."

I was exhausted. It was late...or early, depending how you looked at it. Walking back up to Troy, I wrapped my arms around him from behind where he sat on the stool and laid my chin on his shoulder.

"I know we still have a lot to talk about, but would you mind if we did it tomorrow?" I asked him, turning my face into his neck, my warm breath softly caress him as I spoke. I took a deep inhale of his scent, letting him relax me.

He twisted his body on the stool and scooped me up into his lap.

"I'll get you to sleep and be back first thing in the morning." He murmured into my ear as he carried my small body into the bedroom and laid me on my bed.

"Won't you stay with me?" I asked him, watching his face carefully. I could see he needed some reassurances after the whole evening that went down and I wanted him to know that I was his. Even if we didn't get time to mate before we headed to the Cullen's house, Troy needed to be positive in my place by his side. He stared back at me, studying my face, seeing if I was serious.

"You're sure." He stated, still standing by my bed, above where he laid me down. I swung my legs over the side and stood up into him. Giving him a quick kiss on his soft warm lips, I smiled.

"I am." I walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of boy shorts and headed into the small bathroom to clean up before bed. Emerging in only my orange tee and the black boy shorts, I climbed under the covers while Troy took his turn getting ready for bed.

I had seen him naked already but watching him walk toward the bed, his long hair unbraided and crimped down to his shoulder blades, shirtless in a pair of tight dark blue boxer briefs, I almost swallowed my tongue. He truly was a Native God. The large bulky muscles rippled all over as he walked combined with the small smirk playing on his lips had me practically panting. I just stared. When he climbed into the bed and laid himself next to me, he pulled the covers up over his lower half. However when he did that, it had billowed the scent out into the room that had been trapped under the safety of the covers.

Troy inhaled deeply and growled. He rolled toward me and yanked me into his body against his chest and I couldn't help the sound that slipped from my mouth. His large warm arms twined around me, holding my face close to his breast bone. He kissed my head and nuzzled my hair with his nose.

"You smell divine, vixen." He whispered. I pushed my face further into him and inhaled his scent. I hummed happily. He smelled divine also and I felt myself drifting off to sleep, content and safe in my mate's arms.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Troy breathed.

 **Maybe some early morning lovin's for our beautiful shifters?**


	9. Grams

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I woke slowly, my eyes still closed, to the feel of rough fingertips caressing the exposed skin of my stomach. My shirt had either ridden up in my sleep or Troy had pushed it out of his way. I laid there enjoying the feelings his touch sent through my body. His lips were pressed to the top of my head, breathing into my hair as he kissed me. I was plastered to the front of his body and I felt his reaction of being so close to me. I hummed and rolled over into him, pressing my body into his as I stretched my arms above my head and flexed my toes beneath the covers. Troy's hands continued caressing, only now against my lower back.

"Good morning." I sighed happily, smiling up at him from beneath my lashes. He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled back.

"Good morning to you, vixen." His voice was thick with sleep and it made me want to crawl on top of him. I wasn't that brave, however, so I settled for nuzzling my nose into his neck above his collarbone and placing a kiss there. His arms tightened around me, pulling me impossibly closer and then flipped me onto my back when the sound I made slipped from between my parted lips.

His hands wandered my body, making it sing for him. He knew just where to touch, knead, and grasp to get me to sigh and move for him.

A long while later, I stood in the small bathroom, fingering the bite mark on my neck. Troy leaned against the bathroom door's frame and reached toward me, dragging one finger down my shoulder and upper arm.

"Does it hurt?" His voice was quiet, cautious.

I turned to him and pulled my gray v-neck back into place. "No." I smiled. "It feels good to the touch. Like a pulse of energy zings through my body." Troy placed his fingers near the mark and I exposed my throat to him as another sound escaped my mouth. He growled and pulled me to him, kissing me hard and demanding.

"You're mine now, vixen. I'll never let you go." He said through his growl.

"I don't ever want you to." I said softly. I looked into his eyes and traced my fingers down his cheek. "I've fallen in love with you."

It was a strange place to admit that, standing in the doorway of my small bathroom and perhaps it was too soon, but I had a need to tell him. Even if he didn't return the sentiment which I honestly thought he would. The way he watched me, touched me constantly...marked me. Our love was powerfully intense and I could see in his eyes that he felt the same.

Troy's hands spanned my waist and he picked me up as he backed into my bedroom. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me. Long, languid, wet kisses, nipping my lips and soothing the sting with his tongue. After long minutes of enjoying his kisses, he set me down by my bed and cupped my face in his large hands. His sage green eyes almost glowing in happiness.

"I love you so much, Bella Swan." He said reverently.

I laughed. I was so giddy with my own emotions that I threw myself into his arms and laughed happily. He chuckled at my exuberance.

I made us a breakfast of pancakes and sausage and we sat on our stools to eat at the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee for both of us as well.

"Do you like the stools and headboard? I found them in town." I asked after taking a long sip of the warm caramel liquid.

"I know. My Grams owns the shop and she boasted to me how beautiful you are. She knew. She has known you were coming for years. This was how I knew to look out for you." He kept his eyes on his food while he spoke then loaded a large forkful of fluffy pancake into his mouth while I gaped at him.

"That makes so much more sense now." I murmured a moment later.

"Grams likes you a lot, Bella. She told me how you helped her, offered her more than she wanted, and your genuine reactions. She says it's hard to find someone with such a large heart and that I'm lucky...I'm inclined to agree." He spoke the last line staring into my eyes and I swooned.

"I'm the lucky one here, Troy. You've blessed my life and given me so much joy. You protect me and our foxes have fun together."

" _We_ have fun together." He smirked as he tipped his mug in my direction. I blushed. We did have a lot of fun this morning. His smirk widened when he saw my blush and he leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Ew." I said playfully as I wiped the syrup laden slobber off my cheek. "That was unnecessary." I stuck my tongue out at him and he poked it with his fork. I laughed at his goofiness and he laughed with me. His laugh was amazing. Deeper than his voice and hearty.

I finished my coffee and we got ready for the day. In my bedroom, I pulled on a pair of bootcut jeans, leaving on my clean gray tee. I left my hair down but brushed it. In the bag that I had packed for our travels today I had a hair tie and a bra. I wasn't going to be underdressed at a vampire's house who intended to mate with me.

Troy took a quick shower and dressed in a dark red tee and dark blue denim jeans. He always looked good enough to eat. He let me brush his hair, knowing how much I love the softness between my fingers. I left his down too and stuck his hair tie in my bag as well.

"If you don't want to carry your own bag, we can just put everything in mine." I suggested as I made a large casserole for lunch. I knew the Quileutes would be here by two and would make sure to feed us all before we left. Troy nodded his acknowledgment. I knew he was anxious to get this over with and let Eddie know I was not _his_ mate. I was anxious for it as well.

"We will have to warn Jasper and Carlisle that the wolves are here if they don't already know. I really don't want them to feel threatened by me. I hate that they put us in this position."

Troy nodded again. He was sitting on the couch staring out the front window. I placed the casserole in the oven to bake and went to sit beside him. His large hand settled immediately on my knee, long fingers wrapping around my leg, but he didn't turn to face me. I sighed.

"Tell me about your tribe?" I requested. Maybe I could get his mind off of the coming drama that was sure to ensue.

Inhaling a deep breath, he let it out slowly with puffed cheeks. His eyes locked with mine. I had already guessed he was Omaha Native but seeing the hesitation there only confirmed it. He was worried about so much already and I didn't realize that he didn't tell me about his tribe before because he was worried of that too.

"I am full Omaha Native American. I don't live on the reservation but with my Grams. We are not all like our Chief, Bella. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He said compassionately. I wondered at what he meant. He saw my bemused look and continued. "I was Pahoja when you spoke to your wild fox of your trip to Omaha. I felt your pain and frustration at being the...what did you say? Ah, yes. The palest paleface you know." He joked mildly. I smiled at him and placed a hand on his jaw. Lifting myself forward, I kissed him.

"I am aware that not all people are racist. Most of my friends are Native American. There was never a problem on the Quileute rez, but out here...The only two who have not been judgemental so far are you and your Grams." I said quietly. I really had no tolerance for prejudices, but sometimes you have to pick your battles.

"All of our pack are Omaha and I know they will accept you with open arms. How could they not? You are an amazing woman." He whispered as he kissed me. His large hand cupped my neck while his lips moved sensually against mine.

When he let me breathe and I caught my bearings, I asked, "How many others are there?"

"There are only two others. We expect no more. Foxes don't normally travel in packs so we do not spend a lot of time together to avoid suspicion in our spirit animal form. However we have close bonds and will protect each other with our lives."

Only two. I was hoping there would be more. I love having a close knit group of people. That was why I enjoyed La Push so much and rarely ventured into Forks at all. My father always came to me since all of his buddies lived there too.

The wolves showed up before two o'clock and we ate a warm cheesy hashbrown casserole for a late lunch.

"This is really good, Bella." Embry gushed with his mouth full. I wrinkled my nose at him and he blushed.

Laughing, I said, "Thank you. Keep your mouth shut when you eat."

"Just like Emily." Jacob said as he stuffed more in his face.

I rolled my eyes. "You still don't listen and you get told by her too? Ingrates. I should take all your food away."

Forks halted their progresses toward mouths and eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." Sam said, eyes narrowed.

I knew it would be a bad idea to take a wolf's meal from him but I was feeling froggy so pointing my own fork at the table in front of Embry where food flew from his mouth when he spoke I said, "Try me."

Jacob and Embry watched as Sam and I stared each other down. Troy continued eating. After a moment, Sam spoke without taking his eyes off of mine.

"Embry clean that shit up. She's not taking this away from me."

I smirked. "Good puppy."

We all headed outside after the wolves cleaned up from lunch. Emily really had trained them well. I would have to email her and let her know how well they behaved. She could give them a dog treat.

Troy reminded them to stick three miles back at all times. They were to stay in my yard and follow our scents. We needed time to alert Carlisle and Jasper.

Troy and I stripped in private behind my shed and stuffed our clothing into my backpack before shifting. We each shook out our pelts and stretched our legs. Troy lifted my pack before I could and trotted over to the three large wolves. Sam's midnight black, Jacob's russet, and Embry's gray with black splotches. They were all gorgeous wolves.

Not as pretty as my Nidawi though.

I nodded my foxy head as Troy led the way to the stream we had been to twice previous for these meetings. I shifted immediately and dressed quickly while Pahoja sat by my side on the hollowed out log. We didn't wait long for Carlisle and Jasper to show up.

Wasting no time, I stated, "Three Quileute's are here. I did not call them here. Sam was the one who trained me when I shifted and when I asked him about you and why he never told me about you before, he told me he would call me back. He did not. He showed up with his next two in command unannounced.

"I am not happy with his actions. He has put me in a very difficult position, making demands that he come with us which we have forbidden."

I breathed deeply when I finished my racing words.

Jasper eyed me carefully. "You're worried. Why?"

Maybe he thought I was trying to pull one over on him and that's exactly what I didn't want. So I told him that.

"Dammit. I'm worried because of this exact thing. We were gaining each other's trust and I really like you guys, Demon God. He's got me scared that you'll see this as an attack and attack me."

Carlisle stepped forward and squatted by the stream, opposite where I was sitting. "Bella, we knew the wolves showed up. They stink very much and they cannot hide their stench. Also, Edward caught their thoughts so we already knew you were angry with them. He actually got a good laugh out of the reprimand you gave the big alpha." He smiled.

Pahoja huffed. Probably thinking the same thing I was. Edward saw me naked. I huffed too.

"Shall we head to the house now?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, please. The wolves are three miles away and following. It was the easiest way to let them see I was safe." I told them apologetically.

"Understandable, Bella. We've dealt with the wolves for many years. We know how stubborn they can be."

I snorted. "Not as stubborn as me." I muttered.

I shifted into Nidawi after hiding myself behind a tree and stuffing my clothes back into the backpack that Pahoja insisted on carrying. Bounding through Loess to the North, we came directly to a large wooden clapboard house. It really was in their backyard and I felt kinda bad for taking their easy hunting away.

Kinda.

Standing on a large wrap around deck with an elaborate railing stood five more of the most beautiful beings I had ever seen. Carlisle and Jasper stood in front of me as well as Pahoja while I shifted behind a low bush inside the tree line. I slipped on my bra and gray v-neck tee, my dark bootcut jeans, and a pair of thin flip flops on my feet. I quickly braided my long hair over my shoulder and tied the end.

Emerging from the forest, I faced the vampires. Jasper and Carlisle stood sentry beside me as I walked up to stand between them, Pahoja in front of me.

I remembered Eddie now. I remembered his glare my first day of school. I also remember how he hadn't been to classes the rest of the week. It was he who opened his mouth first.

"Bella!"

Pahoja growled.


	10. Telepath

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Seeing Edward Cullen again for the second time of my life brought back all the anger I had completely forgotten about since my first day at Forks High. His bronze backsweep hair, his tall and lean frame, his black eyes glaring at me. He made me think I was lower than the dirt on his shoes and he had never spoken one word to me. I remembered my first time ever seeing him.

Some curly haired brunette at the lunch table I had been roped into sitting at by a geeky looking boy had babbled on and on about the adopted siblings of Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. I was immediately transfixed on Edward as he strutted into the cafeteria with smug swagger and a smirk on his lips as if he could hear everything the soprano voiced girl beside me was saying.

I knew now that he could and that infuriated me. I had asked questions about them, gawked secretively, and hoped to strike up a conversation with the gorgeous boy who made my heart speed. That all ended when I had entered a lab classroom and sat next to the rudest boy I had ever encountered. He glared openly and shuffled his stool away as if he might catch lice from my long clean hair. I remember being extremely embarrassed and sniffing my long locks to find out if I, in fact, forgot to shower that day.

The entire class was spent hiding behind a sheet of my own hair. Anything to try to ignore my apparent new foe. The next day, Edward hadn't been in school and I remember itching to ask him what the hell his problem with me was. I had intended to do just that but the migraines that started that day drove me insane. He hadn't been to school the rest of the week and that following weekend I shifted into Nidawi and never attended Forks High again.

Edward was not glaring at me this time. His golden eyes were soft and loving as if he had known and missed me my whole life and couldn't believe I was standing in front of him now. His eyes raked over my toned lithe form and darkened slightly. Pahoja growled lowly and Edward's smile widened.

That was when I remembered he was a mind reader.

I placed my hand on Pahoja's head and smoothed his gray and cream fur down his back without taking my eyes off of the Telepath, whose smile had slipped from his lips, his brows furrowed. I saw Jasper's grin from my peripheral vision and turned my head to look at the southern God.

"Something funny, Demon God?" I asked.

Gasps were sucked into dead lungs and a tiny fae-like vampire came rushing to stand in front of me, waving off the protests of a blonde model and a hulky demon.

"Hi! I'm..."

"Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you." I said politely, extending my hand toward her. I remembered her the most. She had tried befriending me but I had been in too much pain to bother. I was considered short at five foot four but Alice was almost a head shorter than me. Her smile was radiant and I found myself smiling back immediately.

"You called my husband Demon God. Why?" She asked all open curiosity plastered on her childlike beautiful face. She had a dainty nose and small bow shaped lips the color of a ripened raspberry. She looked to be possibly seventeen or eighteen eternally. Her black hair was stylishly spiked around her head and I almost reached for it to see if those spikes would hurt me. She giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect to you or to your husband, Alice. When I first met him he was feeding and I had never seen a vampire before." I explained contritely. "I nicknamed him Demon God in my head and it stuck." I shrugged.

Her gold eyes and little nose scrunched up slightly in confusion. "But you have seen us before."

"Only for a week and I was so sick with migraines that I didn't pay too much attention nor did I know you were vampires. After that, I lived in La Push and had never heard of you again."

A strangled sound came from the Telepath and I cut my eyes to him, noting his distress before looking to Jasper again.

"Is this going to be the 'shit fit'?" I asked him amused. Jasper's never ending grin widened and stepped in front of me just in time for Eddie to stop at his nose.

"Move, Jasper." Eddie demanded. His muscles were taut and he looked ready to snap. I wondered at his reaction and stayed behind Jasper with Carlisle on my right and Alice on my left. Pahoja growled from behind me.

"Not until you calm yourself, brother. You will not demand anything of Miss Bella. She has her mate." Jasper replied calmly. His stance was relaxed and his hands clasped behind his back while he stared Eddie in the eyes.

"La Push, Jasper! I thought she was dead. Alice couldn't see you, Bella. I am so glad you're alive and well but please come talk to me. I have so much to tell you." His eyes darted from Jasper's to mine repeatedly but he made no move to step around his so called brother. He seemed to have completely ignored the mate comment. As if I would go off with another man. I snorted inwardly at his crazy talk. Of course Alice couldn't see me. I rarely went to Forks. I looked toward the deck where only three demons remained. A small woman with a motherly countenance and dark caramel colored hair, a hulk of a man with a large boyish grin on his face and thick brown curls, and a golden haired woman with her beautiful face twisted in a scowl. When my eyes met hers, they softened infinitesimally and I smiled. The motherly figure showed surprise on her face before she glanced toward the blonde and back at me with a large smile. I wondered at the display but turned my eyes back to Eddie.

"I will not be going anywhere with you, Telepath." I stated calmly but firmly. "I have come as a favor to Jasper and Carlisle, two of the kindest men I have ever met in my life. Do not make me disrespect them by tearing you apart." My eyes never moved from his and I watched as his jaw unhinged and he stepped back in shock.

Jasper and the hulk fell over themselves laughing while Alice and the blonde model sent tinkling giggles into the air. Carlisle held his hand out toward me, smiling and I cautiously placed mine into it. His hand was smooth, cool and hard as stone but his hold was gentle.

"No fear, dear. Remember?" He said softly to me as he pulled me forward toward the deck. I nodded absently as I bent to pick up my backpack, still holding the coven leader's hand. Pahoja trotted next to me, cone shaped ears twitching and listening. His eyes met mine as we walked up the deck steps and I winked at him.

Strangely enough, I didn't feel as timid as I thought I would. Meeting with Jasper and Carlisle before and having Pahoja with me now gave me a boost of confidence. Knowing the Quileute wolves were three miles away helped as well. As much as they did risk my life by showing up unannounced, I breathed easier knowing I did have back-up if I needed it.

Carlisle directed me to the far right side of the deck where a bright white picnic table sat parallel to the railing and I took a seat on the bench closest to the forest. If need be, I could flip over the railing and shift mid-air. I placed the backpack on the seat next to me and rummaged into it for Troy's clothing. After setting out his dark red shirt and dark denim jeans from earlier, I took his hair tie and slipped it over my wrist. I was aware that all eyes were on me, but I studiously ignored them as I met Pahoja's chocolate brown eyes again. He trotted over and snatched the clothing before slinking into the puckerberry bushes and shifting.

My tall, muscular Native put even the hulking vampire to shame. His biceps were flexed in irritation, hair in careless disarray over his shoulders, tree trunk thighs carrying him closer to me. He placed his large hand on the railing behind me and boosted himself over it to land lithely next to me. He kept his face neutral in his irritation and I commended him silently. I placed my tiny pale hands on his broad shoulders and turned him away from me before raking my fingers through his hair and quickly braiding it. Troy's chest rumbled with a purr as Eddie's chest rumbled in discontent. We both turned as one to place our hands, linked together, on the picnic table's top.

"Bella, is it? I'm Esme. It is so nice to meet you finally. I've heard so much about you, sweetheart." Her voice was naturally husky alto and her eyes showed her kindness. I could tell she was Carlisle's mate, even if he wasn't holding her hand tightly. The two of them oozed compassion. They stood on the other side of the picnic table in front of their sliding glass doors to the house.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Esme. I would like to formally introduce ourselves. I am Bella Swan and this is my mate, Troy Sauk."

Eddie growled from his position on a wicker chair across the deck. He was slouched down with his arms crossed and petulant look on his face. I smiled innocently at him and his brows smoothed out slightly.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Rosalie and this is my mate, Emmett." The blonde model had a name and it was as beautiful as she was. She had a kind smile and her mate was grinning madly as if there was a joke I'd missed. He waved a big hand and I smiled at him, nodding.

"And you've met me and my mate already!" Alice practically squealed. "I hope we can be good friends, Bella."

I was unsure about becoming friends with demons but I had already made tenative friendships with two of their covenmates already. I simply continued smiling, slightly uneasy.

Emmett and Rosalie sat down on the other side of the picnic table while Jasper and Alice propped themselves up onto the railing of the porch nearest Troy and myself.

Edward stood, apparently feeling left out. "I am Edward, as you know. Bella, I have been waiting for you for over a hundred years. You can't be Troy's mate. You are mine." He was very lucky that his voice was kept smooth and even or I might have jabbed him in the eyes with my teeny tiny fox nails. I know my eyes flashed green when I saw it in the reflection of Edward's eyes. Troy growled.

I stood from the table and pressed my palms into the table top. Keeping my voice even and low though somewhat menacing as I glared at Edward.

"If I was your mate, you would not have left me the first day after meeting me. You would not have continued your life as if I had never been apart of it, if you were under the misconception that I was dead. You are not my mate, Telepath. Troy Sauk is my mate. He has my heart, he is my alpha. I bear his mark on my body. I am not yours." I lowered my voice more and let a rumbling growl resound with my words. "I am _his_."

"No!" He didn't quite yell but he raised his voice and his hands dove for his hair, yanking on it as he slammed his eyes shut. Rosalie shocked me by standing from the bench and turning to Edward.

"Enough, Edward! She was never your mate. She was your singer! Only a good smell and a silent mind. Leave it be!" Her smooth voice was firm and held anger.

Edward stood stock still for several minutes before removing his hands and calming his face.

"Rosalie is right. Though, I cannot hear Troy's thoughts either. I'm very sorry, Bella. I can smell that you are impure and belong to another creature." His voice was even and devoid of emotion.

I blinked. Did he just...

I looked at the southern God who was watching me in wary amusement. The Empath knew what I was feeling.

"Did he just insult me while apologizing?" Impure? My skin shimmered and a growl echoed in my chest. Edward's passive expression never wavered. Rosalie placed a chilly hand on my arm.

"He is trying to provoke you. Don't let him." She whispered.

She was probably right, but why?

Jasper answered my silent question, "If you go near him to attack him he can make you submit to him. Stay where you are." He warned while his eyes darted from Edward to Troy to me.

I drew in a deep breath and sat down next to Troy. His large hand engulfed mine and I leaned into him.

"With my mark on her body, she cannot submit to another." Troy spoke quietly. "If another's mark touches her, the agony she will suffer is intense."

"Intense how?" Emmett asked. "Will it kill her?" I saw Edward flinch.

"Look, someone keep him away from me. I'm not his mate. You can't make me submit, Edward." I looked around frantically before directing my eyes to the Telepath as I addressed him.

"It will not kill her but her veins will burn until the second mark has been removed." Troy answered. Knowing the next inevitable question, he continued. "It is gruesome and she would be disfigured for the rest of her life. She cannot be a vampire now, not after being marked by a shifter and I will never let her go. She is mine." His voice vibrated with his alpha power. I was glad he wouldn't elaborate any more. I already had chills imagining the different things that would have to be done to remove another's mark. His bulky arm draped across my shoulder, his hand gripping me tightly.

"Edward will calm himself and will keep his distance from you at all times, Bella. I assure you of this." Carlisle spoke to me but kept his intense gaze on his son. Edward's face was stoic but he nodded once before darting to the other side of the deck again. I had a feeling he wanted to leave altogether but his nib-nose tendencies wouldn't let him.

Everyone settled down around the deck once more, a little more relaxed and the questions began. As I explained how I became Nidawi and how I knew so little of the golden eyed vampires of Forks, I pondered if Edward would let everything go so easily. He seemed like a petulant brat but he had mentioned that he's been existing for over a hundred years so I was holding onto the hope that somewhere in those long years, this child had grown up.

I also wondered at his cool statement of not being able to read Troy's mind. I had thought that was what he had been doing when we first arrived at the lion's den.

 **I have a feeling Edward's thoughts are racing...How to get Bella without marking her and keeping her in agony forever? Why can't the Telepath read Troy?**


	11. Visit

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Esme invited Troy and myself into the house so that she could make us some food but I gently denied her request. Sitting on the open deck was one thing but being trapped in their house would make me feel like a nervous wild animal. She acquiesced fairly easily and went inside to find us something to eat and bring it to us on the picnic table.

"Why do you keep food here if you don't eat?" I asked as my fingers skimmed over Troy's knuckles. Touching him had a calming effect.

Jasper answered. "We need to shop at the local market wherever we live. It would look strange if such a large family moved in and never bought food. Esme likes to bake and cook so she brings her meals to the local shelters and churches."

Troy spoke next and I was mildly shocked because usually he let me do all the talking. "My Grams volunteers at the church and has told me how the meals that are brought in are delicious. It is surprising to me that a vampire is able to cook so well without even liking the scent of food." His eyes met Jasper's evenly. Troy was not afraid of these creatures. It seemed he was only leery of Edward.

I kept a constant eye on the boy throughout the entire evening. His eyes never left mine and it unnerved me.

"Following directions really isn't all that hard." Jasper smiled and Troy nodded.

"So the Quileute's never told you of us or of our treaty but you decided to befriend us and form an agreement of your own. Why is that?" Rosalie asked. It was a good question. I had already explained that the only things I had heard of vampires were that they were crazed red eyed beings.

I shrugged. "It's been established a few times that I'm dense...Jasper was shockingly polite to me and when I met Carlisle all I could think was how kind and compassionate he was. They were nothing like the red eyed demons of the legends. I've also been told repeatedly that I lack self preservation." I told her honestly.

"What about you, Troy? You allow her to speak most of the time without any interference, even allowing her to converse with vampires while sitting at her side." Carlisle asked curiously.

"I do not allow Bella to do anything because she is not my possession. She is my mate and female alpha. I have never feared vampires. My Grams trusts you and in return, so do I. While I am not stupid enough to turn my back to you, I give the benefit of the doubt and I admire that Bella has done so as well without any guidance." He explained calmly.

Emmett looked like he would burst with curiosity. These sure were some nosy demons. "Why did you say female alpha instead if alpha female?"

I looked at him confused. Why would there be a difference?

"If she was simply an alpha female, I would be able to command her. She would be below me in rank, yet above my beta. As my female alpha she is my absolute equal. Her alpha voice holds just as much power as mine." He turned to me and ran one finger down the side of my face, lovingly. "She can no more order me around than I could order her." His eyes glowed with happiness and I leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Leaning back into place, I looked at Rosalie with a shy smile. "He is always so sweet." I loved that he saw me as his equal.

Edward rumbled a growl and that reminded me. Directing my question to Jasper and Carlisle, allowing my eyes to dart to them, I faced Edward across the deck.

"How would he make me submit if he were to do so?" I would never allow him to and neither would Troy but I wanted to be prepared in case his grumbling turned violent.

Carlisle stepped closer to me around the table and placed a soothing hand on my shoulder while Jasper answered solemnly.

"If he were to force your submission, he would only have to bite you. He assumed at first you would change into a vampire and be his forever." Jasper paused as Edward's growl grew in volume and he glared at the southern God. "He cannot turn you now so he is pouting like a child because though he does want you as his own, he would never hurt you."

Edward leaned forward on his chair, setting his elbows on his knees and stared at me. "As much as I just love that Jasper spoke for my own feelings, he is correct, Bella. I never want to hurt you. I did leave when I smelled you because you are my singer, but I never forgot you and my love only grew in your memory."

I was stunned silent.

My fingers went to my throat and I tried to release the words but I was nervous. I wanted to be hopeful. My heartbeat pounded loudly against my chest and Troy's hand squeezed my fingers. Edward and I held each other's eyes for long minutes as I tried to force my voice to work. I thought he was a possessive demon out to get me. Would he really willingly let me go? Was it all that easy?

I had to ask. "Does this mean you accept my bond to Troy?" My voice was but a whisper but everyone heard me clearly.

Edward slowly dipped his chin once. "I only ask that you be my friend, Bella. I give you my word that I will not disrespect you or your mate by trying to steal you away. It would kill me to hurt you."

Tears sprung to my eyes at his soft spoken words. I was so sure he would take me away.

I stood and though Troy tightened his grip on my fingers momentarily, he let them slide away as I rounded the table and walked slowly toward Edward. I stood in front of him, aware of Troy's heavy breathing as he fought with himself to stay still. Jasper stayed where he was so I was confident that Edward was telling the truth. I didn't touch Edward but stared silently into his eyes for a long time, searching for a hint of lies.

I swallowed hard. "You'll be my friend and you won't take me away." I asked but it came out more as a soft demand.

"My absolute word, love. I promise you."

The endearment rolling off his tongue so smoothly made me wince. He really was a beautiful man and if he had stuck around or showed up before Troy, I was positive we would have had a very nice relationship. Perhaps not the all encompassing love that I feel for my mate, but a deep love nonetheless.

"Thank you, Edward."

"You're entirely welcome. If you'll excuse me." He stood fluidly and jumped over the railing, blurring into the forest. My heart hurt for him but I couldn't stop him. He needed this time to come to terms that his supposed mate was taken by another man...another _species_.

A cool hand touched my shoulder making me flinch and I realized I was still as stone, staring out into the forest where Edward disappeared.

"He will be fine, Bella. Now that he is letting you go, I see him finding his true mate. You'll be wonderful friends."

I looked down at Alice with a small smile on my face but registered her words and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Edward mentioned something similar before. 'Seeing' something. What do you mean?" I asked.

Esme brought out a large casserole dish and set it onto the picnic table with two plates and forks. Rosalie and Emmett moved away with their noses scrunched in disgust and I smiled at them in amusement. It smelled wonderful to me. Alice took my hand and led me back to my seat next to Troy. He smiled at me as I took my seat next to him and he snatched my hand back.

"I'm a seer. The future that I can see is based off of decisions that people make. However, I cannot see the La Push wolves so I had no clue you had been so close for so long. Your future had gone black and we all assumed you had died though there were never any reports. Now that Edward isn't concentrating on winning your heart, I see him meeting a beautiful vampire who shares his values. He will be very happy." She smiled brightly and I smiled back. It was a relief.

Troy and I made small talk as we ate the pasta casserole that Esme made for us. There was so much left over that she suggested we bring it back for the three wolves. We agreed and soon after dinner, we decided it was time to get home.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality and for my safety." I said as I shook Carlisle's hand then Jasper's. Rosalie shocked me by pulling me into a quick hug but the squeeze from Alice was not so shocking. Esme offered a small smile and Emmett bounded up excitedly.

"You're going to be training with me!" He said with a wide grin.

I looked up at him and scrunched my face in confusion. Tilting my head, I asked him. "Training?"

"I'm Deputy Cullen." He stated simply.

I stared. A demon cop? Only in my life. Jasper snickered under his palm and I rolled my eyes at him. Playing along with my new 'supervisor', I held out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Deputy. I look forward to training with you next week." He clasped my hand and shook it enthusiastically until his mate grabbed his forearm stopping the movement.

After we said our goodbyes, Troy and I shifted in the bushes. Esme held the handle of a fabric tote for me which held the casserole and Pahoja picked up the backpack before we trotted off to my cottage. I couldn't believe that Emmett was going to be my training officer. Why would he get a job as a cop in Little Sioux? We passed the wolves exactly three miles from the Cullen's house and I barked a muffled yip and nodded my head for them to follow, the tote swinging from my jaws. When we got back to the yard, Pahoja gave me a look and I stayed still as he shifted into Troy and unlocked my back door.

Guess he wanted me to shift in private. I snickered inwardly. I have never been shy about my nakedness with the wolves but I hadn't been mated either. Following Troy into the house, pausing to drop the casserole by the counter and going into my bedroom, he shut the door and turned to me.

"That's better. I don't want them seeing your naked body anymore." He requested. I nodded my foxy head and shifted. His eyes wandered my form and I dressed slowly in a pair of navy sleep shorts and a black lace tanktop. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, breathing in my scent. "I worry about you, vixen. I almost had a heart attack when you willingly went to the boy."

Squeezing my arms under his ribs, I spoke softly into his chest. "I knew I was protected. You saw Demon God. He was the first to get between Edward and me when we got there."

I felt Troy nod into my head, his lips brushing my hair. "I still worried."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He pulled back slightly to drop his lips to mine and he kissed me languidly.

Opening the door to my bedroom to go heat up the casserole for my Quileute friends, I asked Troy. "When will I meet the rest of our pack?"

He lifted a beefy finger and pointed to the counter. Facing the way I was watching instead of my mate, I saw Sam, Jacob, and Embry around my living room and two people I had never met before. Embry was almost drooling over the female while Jake was already heating up the casserole in my microwave. Troy walked around me and hooked his fingers with mine as he walked us toward my kitchen.

"Found these guys on the way to the Cullen's. I want to thank you for allowing me to see that Bella is protected. I am sorry that I disrespected you, Troy. You're a good man." Sam held his hand out to my mate and Troy shook it once and nodded before turning to the two newcomers. He had effectively dismissed Sam.

"Bella, please meet Abetzi and Brayden. Guys, meet my mate." Troy wound his arm around my shoulders and tucked me under his arm tight to his side and I smiled at him before grinning at the fox pack.

Abetzi stepped forward first. Standing about five foot five petitely, she had shoulder length dark brown hair that fell straight as an arrow, her almond shaped eyes were sparkling in happiness as she looked at me, her dark pink lips pulled into a wide smile showing her straight white teeth.

"Hey, call me Abi! It's so nice to meet you, Bella. We've _heard_ so much about you." I noticed the small inflection but left it alone and smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said genuinely.

"Call me Bray. Hello, Bella." Brayden was tall and almost as thick as Troy but not quite. He could be his younger brother with the same straight nose and broad shoulders. His black hair was cut short and kept in careless disarray. It was actually very similar in style to Edward's hair.

I shook both of their hands and we all sat down so everyone could eat from Esme's casserole. We all spent the rest of the evening gabbing and getting to know each other until the wolf pack left. Sam said they had to get back to La Push and I was completely relieved. While I enjoyed their company normally, this was not a welcome visit and caused more stress than necessary. I knew Troy was relieved too. Though he was polite, he cared little for Sam's first impression.

Troy asked if I wanted him to stay the night again but I could see in his eyes that he was reluctant. I remembered him saying he lives with his Grams and I saw for myself how frail she was.

"Go home, Troy. I need to clean up and do some things around here anyway. I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

"I want to be here with you very much, but she needs me, vixen." I placed my fingers on his lips then removed them to kiss him.

"It's fine. I need to finish my pre-hire paperwork and then clean the house. Those wolves are messy. Do you have a cell phone?"

Troy chuckled and kissed me again. "Of course." He wrote his number down on a post-it that I handed him. "I'll see you in a day or two, Bella. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

I watched as Abi, Bray, and Troy all walked away together into the trees and sighed. It was looking to be a boring week but I decided to try the Omaha Chief again. I would call the next day and request a meeting with the Elders. I also needed to call my father and Billy. It had been over a week since I spoke to either of them and I missed them. I dropped into bed fully clothed and tucked my sheet around me. Troy's scent wafted into the air and I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Edward is always made out to be a whiny little bitch. He isn't in this one, sorry to disappoint. There will be some drama soon though!**

 **Any guesses?**

 **Once I get through these three main stories (Nidawi, She's Ours, and Mr. Masen) I do have a story for Edward haters ;)**


	12. Trouble

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

The lanky wolf that I had been sparring with was a quick learner and he bested me twice before licking my muzzle and darting away. He would have a better chance at survival now. I shook out my mahogany fur and darted toward my stone cottage. I was expecting a call from my dad today and didn't want to miss it. I had spoken with him a few days ago and he had received a radio call in to the station, cutting our conversation short. I had spoken with Billy as well. His health was deteriorating rapidly, the gangrene from lack of leg use had set in. The insulin shots for his diabetes weren't helping anything except for his blood sugar regulation. It worried me.

As I walked out of my bedroom, dressed in a pale lavender eyelet dress, my hair loose around my shoulders, I plopped down on the sofa and waited for the phone to ring with Charlie's call. As I waited, I texted Troy again, sighing.

Troy hadn't come over or answered my texts or calls in four days. I was annoyed and hurt. It hadn't worried me for the first two days because I was caught up in cleaning, pre-employment paperwork that I had brought into town to the station, and grocery shopping at the Wal-Mart in Nebraska. By yesterday, I was a nervous wreck and spent most of the day as Nidawi in Loess Hills.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett had met up with me and invited me to Preparation to hunt and play with them and it helped to have a distraction. While the demons hunted deer and wolves, I hunted berries and nuts. My keen eyes caught sight of my prey and my teeny tiny paws nimbly held my feast. Rosalie had sat next to me, petting my fur as she told me her human story. Fat tears rolled from my sage green eyes as I stared at her in sorrowful concern. Alice held my tail, curling it around her cool fingers and bouncing the brush in her palms.

Alice didn't remember her human days at all. She only had her precognition to get her to her mate and family. I commended her and Rosalie silently in their feat of never consuming human blood.

Jasper's story unnerved me and put me on edge. I knew he had been through some dramatic crap but I hadn't known what and made a silent vow that if I ever met the Latina vampiress, Maria, I would destroy her myself.

Emmett caused foxy rumbles of laughter to escape my chest as he replayed, in very slow motion, how he was hunting deep in the Tennessee wilderness and caught sight of a bear. He mimicked the turn of the carnivore as he sought him out and how firing his rifle only served to piss the bear off. His jovial reactions and dramatic recount lessened the sorrow I felt of his untimely human death. He seemed to love what he had become. I liked these demons. Much better than I thought I would and I looked forward to working with Emmett at the police station.

Today, waiting for Charlie's call, I knew I would have to search Troy out. There had to be a way to communicate with him and I wish I knew how. His Grams hadn't been at her shop two days prior when I ventured into town and I was beginning to wonder what could have happened to my mate. The phone buzzed and rang a tune in my hand and I startled, having been lost in my thoughts.

"Hi, Dad!" I was happy to he able to speak with him again.

"Bella."

I stiffened. That was not Charlie. I took the cell phone from my ear and saw that the call was indeed coming from Charlie's house in Forks.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

The woman's voice was a sweet lilting soprano as she answered. "My name is not important, Bella. You must come to Forks. Your father is in grave danger and I cannot do this alone. The wolves are helping but it's not enough. Please." The woman was begging me.

"What's wrong with my dad? What are you talking about?" I was gripping the phone tightly and made a conscious effort to relax my fingers.

"No time. Come home and bring help." The line disconnected with that cryptic message and I sat stunned, my mind whirring before jumping into action. I ripped my dress over my head and slammed the back door open on my way outside. Shifting to Nidawi, I snatched up my dress in my mouth and I raced low to the ground, under puckerberry and honeysuckles, around the trees and leaping over the stream on my way to the Cullen's house.

As I got closer to the edge of their yard, I opened my jaws and let out three ear piercing - though slightly muffled - fox calls in quick succession before shifting and slipping the dress over my body. My legs never slowed as I ran full tilt toward the glass sliding doors of the large home. All seven demons appeared instantly onto the deck.

"My dad! Someone has my dad! Please, I need to get home. She told me to bring help. I can't find Troy anywhere and I don't know what to do. Please help me!" I cried through my labored pants. I was getting hysterical. I didn't know what to think, honestly. He could be fine but it didn't seem like it the way the mystery woman spoke.

Edward raced to me and I fell into his arms exhausted from the adrenaline. He set me on a wicker chair on the deck and Esme appeared in front of me with a glass of water which I sucked down appreciatively. Tossing a quick 'Thank you' her way, I handed her the glass and she refilled it for me. I only took a sip before setting it on the small wicker table beside me. Edward was kneeling in front of me, one chilly hand on my knee, looking into my eyes with concern. My mind was racing and I stared as I waited to see if they would help me. I would go regardless but having their help would be a good idea, I thought.

"Alice has already informed us of the situation, my dear. We've booked the flights for tonight and were just packing. What happened?" Carlisle explained as he attempted to smooth my ruffled feathers with a calming palm to my shoulder.

"What do you know already?" I asked, still breathing deeply to dispel my hysteria.

Squeezing my shoulder once, he spoke. "We don't know why we are going, just that if we do not get to Forks by a certain time, lives will be lost."

My breath hitched as a sob climbed it's way up my throat. I jumped up from my seat, knocking Edward's hand away.

"We've got to go then! It's my dad, Charlie. Someone has him or is trying to get him. Some woman called and begged me to get home with help. I don't know anything more and I can't find Troy!" I rushed frantically as I raced off the porch to the lawn where Jasper caught me in his arms and held tight.

"Let go! We have find Troy and get to Washington!" I screamed as my legs flailed wildly in attempt to continue running. It was redundant as Demon God held me, unyielding. "Let go!"

I felt the peaceful calming emotions wash over me as my body went limp in his hold. "Shush, darlin'. We will go. We will help. You need to stay calm." He whispered in my ear. I whimpered as tears rolled down my face, dripping onto his forearms. He carried me bridal style back onto the deck and sat on the table top of the picnic table, keeping me locked against him. He kept his steady stream of manipulation up the entire time. Alice crept slowly to our side as Rosalie carefully lifted my hands into hers, massaging the knuckles softly. Esme hovered uncertainly as I continued crying while Emmett and Edward looked on from the other side of the deck.

I knew I looked a mess. Dirt smudges all over my skin from racing here as fast as I could, my hair was knotted around my neck and Alice softly worked to untangle it with her dainty fingers. I stared at my hands, trapped within the blonde model's, watching the tears drip down onto my arms and chest. There was no fight in me with Jasper's pathokenisis working over my being.

"We leave in an hour for the airport." Carlisle spoke to me before turning to Edward and Emmett. "Go to Bella's home and pack her a bag. Lock up her house. Make sure to grab any essentials a woman needs to travel and meet us back here within thirty minutes."

I snorted quietly.

"What's funny, darlin'?"

Mumbling, I said, "How will two male vampires know what a human female needs as essentials?" The thought was mildly entertaining.

"You would be surprised, Bella." Edward said. "Between myself being able to read millions of women's minds and Emmett mated to Rosalie, we will have you covered." He assured me as he pet my leg once before he and Emmett blurred away in the direction of my home.

Still staring at my hands, I asked Alice, "Can you see anything?"

"I see a lot, but nothing is concrete right now. I won't waste time burdening you. I promise we will do everything we can to get your father to safety." She laid a hand on my arm as she spoke.

Those words did nothing to reassure or calm me and if I wasn't blanketed in such a heavy dose of tranquility, I may have reacted. All I could manage was an eyebrow twitch.

"Jasper, let up on the mojo, will you? She will be okay. We've got her." Rosalie said the blonde southerner.

His arms stayed around me like a vice but he slowly let up on the emotional manipulation and I inhaled a large breath as if my lungs had been starved. It was a heady feeling, the negativity that flooded me as the peace was pulled away. I almost sobbed for it back but knew I needed to feel these.

I was terrified for my father, nervous and worried about Troy, anxious to get on the flight to Washington, and angry. I was angry for not protecting my father, angry for Troy disappearing without a trace, angry for no reason at all. Jasper's grip tightened slightly as he felt my turmoil and again, I almost asked for the repose his gift gave me.

I didn't.

"Does someone have a cell I can use?" I asked and Alice plopped a sleek white Samsung into my hand. I immediately dialed Sam and when Emily answered she had to ask me to repeat myself.

"What's going on there, Emily." I demanded harshly. "Why hasn't anyone called me about Charlie?"

" _No one's told you yet? Bella, you need to get home as soon as possible._ "

"So I keep hearing. What the hell is going on?" My voice had taken a minor shrill quality at the end as I fisted my hair at my temple and yanked. Jasper gently untangled my fingers from my hair and smoothed it back from my face, quickly braiding it and tying it off with the elastic around my wrist that I never took off.

"Bella, Sam and the pack have been guarding your father for you as you know. A nomad passing through claims Charlie is his 'singer' or something and is refusing to leave without him. He's almost gotten through a couple of times." She carefully delivered that news but it hit me in the gut like a punch and I bent forward, gasping in horror.

"No! Charlie!" I straightened and turned to the vampires. "What are we going to do? We need to find Troy! I _need_ him!"

Alice plucked the phone from my fingers as Emily started speaking and cut her off with a quick, "We will be in touch, Emily. Thank you!"

I stared at her.

"Why'd you hang up on her?" I demanded as I gaped.

"We are on a time limit and the boys are almost back with your things. You need to take a quick shower and put on under garments. That dress is fine. Keep your hair dry. I'll make sure the boys got everything while you get ready and then we will go!" She was pushing me into the house I had never been in before, up a large white spiral staircase, and through a set of oak doors that lead to a fantastic bathroom.

I couldn't concentrate on the decor as Alice rushed me through the house and shut the bathroom door behind her as she departed, leaving me to shower in peace. I stripped maniacally and took the quickest shower I could, scrubbing the dirt and debri from my run over here. Toweling off and redressing, I cautiously made my way back down the staircase and toward the door leading to the deck when Esme came from thin air and linked her arm in mine, pulling me in the other direction toward a large red door. She opened the door and I saw everyone sitting in a large Mercedes SUV.

As we climbed in and got settled, I asked what I had been meaning to ask since I got here.

"Alice, where is Troy? After everything that's happened the last hour, I have a feeling you know." I tried my best not to be accusing but I was frustrated.

The silence in the vehicle was stifling. I had almost fallen asleep before Alice finally answered me as Carlisle parked the car in long term airport parking.

"Bella, Troy is being held on his reservation. He is being kept away from you." She whispered.

I choked on my strangled breath.

 **O.o**


	13. The Hunter

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

The entire walk through Eppley Airfield, onto the plane and straight through to Seattle, Washington, I was just about catatonic. My cell phone, which Edward had retrieved from my house for me, was clutched tightly in my hands. I had found Grams' number and tried contacting her but there was no answer and I immediately questioned Alice. She told me that was how the Chief of the Omaha Native tribe was keeping Troy on his reservation. He had threatened to have his own mother killed if Troy didn't stay on the reservation, hopeful that the 'paleface' would forget about my supposed mate forever as I was not allowed on tribal land.

I had called Billy immediately and from one tribe to another, Billy Black and Old Quil Ateara were going to put an injunction with the Omaha tribe. They got my birth records and family history from my father and told me that regardless of the Chief of Omaha's opinion and prejudices, he couldn't go against their counsel of Elders. Billy's main hope was that their Elders would not be so bigoted and allow me pass onto their land but it would take time.

I shoved the thoughts away as we left the Seattle airstrip and hopped into another large SUV, making our way to Forks on the One-oh-One. It would take a good three hours even with a vampire behind the wheel so Carlisle gave me a sleeping aide, per my request. I had no dreams on our trip to my father's house and when I awoke, a cool hand on my bare shoulder, I startled. I felt well rested and yet like I could sleep for hours more.

My nerves set in as the Cullens surrounded me when we exited the vehicle in my father's driveway. His police cruiser was parked beside my old behemoth of a truck and the porch light was on. It was very early in the morning, the sun barely peeking through the trees. Everything was sopping wet, as always in Forks. I climbed the steps and rushed inside, calling for my dad.

I was startled to see a beautiful thin woman sitting on my dad's recliner as he laid passed out on his old plaid sofa.

"Bella, oh thank God you're here!" I hadn't noticed over the phone but she had a British lilt to her voice. Her stunningly black hair hung around her elegant shoulders. She wore a collared polo shirt that fit her snugly in a pale lavender, similar to the dress I was wearing and dark relaxed fit jeans. Her eyes were a deep swirling caramel and I was completely relieved to see that she wasn't a human drinker.

She held a delicate hand out toward me and I shook it. "My name is Olivia but please call me Liv. I was searching for the coven that used to reside here when I ran across a hunter who was crazed with bloodlust. He claimed your father was his singer and since I had already met the wolves, I enlisted their help to protect him. James has nearly succeeded three times in attacking your father because the stubborn fool refuses to take a vacation from work!"

By the end of her small tirade her voice had become exasperated and I smiled in sympathy.

"Yeah, that's him. Stubborn as a goat." I said.

"I believe you were looking for us, Liv?" Carlisle asked as he stepped forward and held out his hand. She shook it and looked passed the leader to Edward at his side.

"I was specifically looking for you, my mate." She said softly.

Gasps rang through the room and I smiled.

 _Thank the Gods!_

Edward held a hand out toward the woman protecting my father with his eyes wide with awe. The moment they touched even I could see the spark of the mating bond. Their grips tightened and they stared into each other's eyes for long minutes. I dismissed the goofiness and headed to the kitchen. I needed coffee.

My mind was a jumbled mess. I needed Troy. How dare the Chief keep him from me. As my hand reached for a coffee mug, I stopped short, suddenly remembering something Alice had said.

 _'Kill his own mother'_

Holy crap...That meant that Troy was the Chief's son! I felt faint all of a sudden and swayed where I stood. My mate's father hated me. All for the color of my skin. It didn't matter that I was kind hearted, adorable, and compassionate. I was white. The palest of porcelain. That's all the old fool saw with his narrow minded eyes. Cool arms grabbed me around my waist as I swayed again, the coffee mug slipping from my fingers. Another set of fingers caught the mug before it crashed into the linoleum. Esme filled the coffee and added cream and sugar before setting it on the old kitchen table. Jasper set me carefully in one of the chairs and then sat beside me, keeping a hand on my arm to steady me.

"What happened, darlin'? Are you feeling sick?" Jasper asked me. I took a sip, savoring the warm liquid.

I shook my head. "I'm feeling sick alright but it has nothing to do with my stomach."

"Tell me all about it." He gently requested so I did. From my whole reason moving out to Little Sioux and meeting the Omaha Chief to calling the Chief an old fool to Pahoja before I knew he was Troy, and why that was such a big deal realizing now that he is Troy's father. I sobbed into my arms on the table when I was finished weaving my tale.

I woke with a start in my own bed. A shadow in the corner had me rubbing my eyes to clear the sleep and I smacked my lips together.

"Why are you in my room? Why am I in my room?" I asked Liv.

The onyx haired vampire smiled shyly. "My gift works best if I am within close proximity to the subject." At my puzzled look she continued. "I have the gift of Sleep Induction. A useful gift when you're surrounded by creatures who no longer sleep."

"You forced me to sleep? That's rude you know. I should rip your arm off." I grumped at her as I climbed out of bed.

"I'm not entirely sure you're kidding." She said amused.

Without looking at her, I rummaged through my old dresser for a pair of comfortable jeans and a hoodie. No way was I staying in a dress in the Olympic Peninsula. "I'm not." I stripped from my dress right there in the room. If the crazy demon wasn't going to blur away, that was her own fault.

She snorted. "You won't scare me off you know, Bella." She said softly.

I sighed dramatically and plopped down on my desk chair. "I know and I'm sorry. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. My mate is being held against his will by his own father and he can't just kill the bastard 'cause...Well, I'm not sure why. I would kill the bigoted old fool. He threatened his own mother's life for crying out loud! Argh!" I gripped my hair tightly and yanked hard, hearing a couple of strands snap in my anger.

"Alice explained that the Quileute tribe is helping you out with that?" She asked delicately. She really was sweet too and I was beginning to think that feeding from animals really helped with a demon's personality.

"Yeah. Billy, the current Chief is requesting an injunction with the Omaha tribal council to appeal to their better nature. He has a feeling they didn't have this sort of ruling available back when they banned my great grandfather. I don't know if it will make a difference or not. I just wish there was a way to communicate with Troy!" Tears had welled up in my eyes again but I blinked them away. Liv placed a soothing hand on my shoulder and I eyed her. "I don't wanna sleep." I whined.

She giggled a musical laugh and shook her head. "No, I was merely calming you. Have you tried communicating with his spirit animal?"

I looked at her like she was stupid.

"And just how would I do that?" I snarked.

This time she looked at me like I was the stupid one.

"Your mind link." She said calmly.

I rolled my eyes. "We don't have that."

Tinkling laughter filled my room and I rolled my eyes again. "Is this going to take long? I need to pee." I sighed as she continued to laugh. I failed to see any humor in this situation. Crazy damn demons.

"Bella, the only way for spirit animals to communicate is through their minds. You do have the link. You just need to figure out how to use it." She explained.

Edward blurred into the room. "She's a mental shield. I bet she can turn it off and on or lift it and lower it. Once she does that, she will be able to hear her pack." He said eagerly to Liv.

I waved a hand in the air. "Yo. Still here. Didn't go anywhere." Annoying creatures.

Liv smiled as Edward looked sheepish. I did understand. He just found his mate. No one else exists. I stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"No hanky panky in my bedroom please." Then as an afterthought, I called from behind the closed bathroom door. "Or anywhere in this house!"

Their annoying laughter echoed through the top floor of my dad's house.

A little while later, I was munching on a sandwich trying to figure out if I had a mental shield on my brain and could actually converse with Pahoja. All of the vampires were out hunting the hunter while the pack of wolves kept the police station surrounded or tailed my dad's cruiser. After my late lunch, I went up into my room and shut the door. I shifted into Nidawi after I stripped and slunk under the bed. I'm not really sure why I did that, but it felt safe under there.

 _Hello?_

This is ridiculous. How the hell am I supposed to 'lift' a barrier in my mind that I only learned was there? Does it have substance? Can I feel it with my teeny tiny paws? I lifted a paw and touched my head. Nope. Can't feel crap except my big cone shaped ears.

 _Is anyone in there? Or would it be out there?_

Something changed in my head, I felt as if a wall had been lifted or a door had been opened as I concentrated at the same exact moment I heard the absolute ruckus of a vampire enter my dad's house. Oh I was sure he thought he was being sneaky but he was definitely not. I kept completely still as I heard someone in my head.

 _Bella?_

I stifled my gasp to keep the intruder from hearing much more than my fluttering animal heartbeat.

 _Troy?_

Troy! I do have a mental shield! Shit, the vampire was sneaking up the stairwell now.

 _Bella, I'm sorry I never told you about the mind barrier and link before. Sometimes you would let it down and I enjoyed hearing your thoughts unhindered._

 _I don't have time for this Troy, there's a crazy demon trying to eat my dad and I'm under my bed in Forks, Washington. The Cullens are around somewhere but they're not in the house with me!_

 _Jesus, vixen, be careful. Remember all that the alpha wolf taught you. You can defeat him._

I quietly panted in and out of my teeny tiny button nose, my tail curled close to my body as I stared out from under my bed. Floorboards squeaked as large clomping boots stomped around the top floor. He was getting closer to my bedroom, slowly. Too slowly.

 _He's playing with you._

 _Shh! No speaking._

Troy chuckled in my mind and I was in awe of the baritone sound. My brain was slammed back into the present as a pair of filthy muddy boots tracked forest bracken and debri all over my bedroom floor. The jerk. I waited until his feet got closer to the bed before I made my move.

"Sounds like my little human got himself a little guard dog." The hunter snickered. "Say goodnight little pup...Ahh!"

I zipped out from under the bed and slunk in circles up his body, using my teeny tiny supernaturally sharp teeth to clamp into his neck. I wasted no time in shaking my head back and forth with a growl and tearing it from his body but his hands had grabbed my hind leg and it snapped before they fell limp at his sides and his body toppled over onto my bed.

Oh gross. And ouch!

I grabbed his ankle and yanked on his body until it fell to the floor with a thunk. My leg throbbed in pain. I heard the other demons racing to the house and yelled my fox call for them. The blonde head of the hunter was staring at me. Vacant red eyes that had clouded over in pain, his mouth opening and shutting in wordless screams. I wished I was a male. I'd piss in his eyes.

Troy chuckled again and I remembered he was there. It would take some getting used to, having someone in my brain as Nidawi.

 _You can shut your barrier at anytime, vixen. That was how you never heard me as well._

My leg was crooked and Carlisle, the first to arrive, held the bone in place. I whimpered as it melded together quickly. I really loved being a shifter.

 _Troy I need to get you out of there. We can't let them kill your Grams. I miss you so much._

 _Bella it's not what you think._

 _What do you mean?_

The vampires converged into my bedroom and I watched as Jasper picked up the hunter's head and Emmett grabbed the body, carrying the soon to be deader demon out of my dad's house. I wasn't sure what Troy was talking about right now. I ran through the conversations with Alice and Billy in my mind, hoping Troy would see it.

 _I need to tell you something, Bella and you may be angry with me. Please remember that I love you and only you._

 _Troy, you're worrying me. What's going on?_

 _You're not banned from the reservation. That was what I asked Alice to tell you when I met up with her days ago. The real reason I haven't been around is because I knew you would be upset._

 _What the hell are you talking about, Troy? You're my mate. I love you!_

I paced my room as we conversed, my nerves were on fire as well as my freshly healing leg. I just knew something bad was going to be said next. Liv and Edward watched me pace and I wondered if Edward could hear my thoughts now and in turn, Troy's. Edward nodded. I almost slammed the barrier shut but Troy spoke again.

 _Abi is pregnant and it might be mine._


	14. Anger

**For those of you still with me, I thank you. Yes, Bella is going through a lot of drama and of course there would be relationship drama of some kind. That's only reality, even in a fanfic world. She barely knows the guy and this will prove that. However, she gets her HEA. This is simply a hurdle.**

 ** _"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"_**

 **This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

After the last vampire left my room, I slammed the bedroom door shut and twisted the lock.

 _Abi is pregnant and it might be mine._

That's insane. What? I didn't think he was a virgin before I met him and it's not like we've had the time to talk too in depth about our lives before meeting. However, this was a level of stress I just didn't need right now.

After dropping that bomb on me I kind of zoned out. My mind whirring with possibilities as I curled under my bed, whimpering. Did he cheat on me?

 _No! Vixen, I swear it. The moment Grams told me you were on your way to Little..._

 _Shut the hell up!_

I didn't care about the semantics. I only cared if he was going to be a father to another pack member's kits and that he _lied_ to me and _avoided me_. Okay, so I'm glad he didn't cheat on me. That makes everything a lot easier to deal with but we were supposed to be _mates_! We marked each other. Why would the world right so many wrongs in my life only to throw this curveball?

Weird demons settle in my terrritory...I made friends with them.

Sam, my best friend, gets jealous and puts a short strain on our relationship...We mend it fairly easily.

One demon tries to claim me as his mate...His family and Troy protect me and I make said demon hear me out.

Charlie is in grave danger and I am the one to save his life...All because a red eyed demon wasn't expecting a shifter fox under a bed.

Now this. My mate. This beautiful man that I fell in love with so quickly, tells my new friend to lie to me and then drops this hell of a bomb on my head from almost two thousand miles apart because he is too big of a fucking _pansy_ to tell me to my face.

 _Vixen, please._

Shit. I forgot about him being in my head.

 _Don't call me that._

I slammed the mental door on my mind shield closed with a resounding bang.

I couldn't handle dealing with him right now. Charlie was on his way home from work and I wanted to make him dinner and spend time with him before I tried sorting out what I would do about my current relationship drama. I slunk out from under my bed and shifted into my human skin. Liv and Edward were the only ones in my room left.

"Do you mind getting out so I could dress?" I asked, annoyed.

You would think that seeing me shift into nakedness would have driven them out but no. They both just watched me. Sheepishly, they left my room. After locking the door, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee under a hoodie. I paced angrily while I brushed my hair. Rationally, I knew that I shouldn't be too angry with Troy. He says he didn't cheat on me and I didn't know all of the circumstances. Did he use a condom? Did it break? I wouldn't know any of the answers to the questions in my head until I spoke to him face to face. Anger has no rationality, though, so I let that flow through me. I didn't feel like being rational.

I left my bedroom, stomping around like the three year old I knew I was acting like and started banging pots and pans around to make dinner. Jasper watched me from the kitchen table with a pained expression and I knew he was trying to reign in my anger. I threw him a dirty look. If the Empath didn't like it then he knew where the door was. Alice set her traitorous hand on her mate's arm and smiled at me sympathetically.

I growled as I started chopping chicken breast for Charlie's dinner.

"We're just going to go to our house here in Forks. Bella, please come by once you're done here. Our flight is tomorrow morning." Carlisle told me softly.

I hummed quietly as I gave him my back.

"Bella."

"Yes, Edward?" I said shortly.

"I know you're angry but -" I whirled around, pointing my chef's knife at his face, interrupting him.

"No. I don't care what tid bit you caught from his mind or mine. I can't think about that right now. Please." I said angrily with tears welling in my eyes. "I just want to spend the evening with my dad before I have to go deal with this shit."

Edward sighed and dipped his head once. "I'm sorry."

I sagged against the counter in defeat. Tears rolling down my face. "No, it's not your fault. I know I'm acting like a child. I just wish I could catch a break." I whispered.

Jasper stood from the table and came to stand in front of me. His cool fingers gently swiped the tears from my cheeks as he tilted my head up to face him.

"You'll be okay, one way or another. We will always be here for you. Don't push us away, okay darlin'?" He murmured.

I nodded silently.

The house cleared quickly and I returned to my work, feeling a little better knowing that I had, at the very least, my friends. As I chopped and diced and seasoned the chicken and vegetables for my dad and me, I pondered. The Omaha tribe did not ban me from the reservation. They weren't holding Grams hostage. Perhaps the racism lay only with the Chief. Was he Troy's father or was that just something Alice said to keep me from continuing to contact Troy? Why did he avoid me instead of just being honest if he didn't cheat on me?

I had to forcefully shove the thoughts from my head. It was doing nothing but making me angrier. I wanted to be proud of myself. I single handedly...or paws...edly?...Rid the world of a psycho vampire that had been hell bent on killing my father. I saved my father!

I skipped a little happy dance in front of the counter as I loaded a baking dishes with the food I had prepared. I would be happy for myself and happy to spend time with my dad. The front door opened and my dad walked in with Sam and Jacob in tow.

"Bells! What smells so good?" My dad called from the foyer. I heard him unclipping and setting down his gun belt and hanging up his coat. I heard him toe off his boots and pad down the short hall to the kitchen entry way.

"Chicken and veggies over rice. How was your day?" I asked as I closed the oven. I set the timer and faced my father.

"Congratulations are in order? I'm free?" He asked happily.

I walked the few steps to my dad and hugged him tight around his ribs. "Easy there, Bells. You're strong." His voice was strained and I eased up.

"Sorry, Dad. Yeah, you're safe. I dismantled him and the Cullens torched him. No more twenty four seven babysitters for you anymore." I smiled.

"Hope you made a lot. We're starved." Jacob said, rubbing his belly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the cupboards. Good thing I made two pans. I grabbed two more plates and silverware and set the table for the four of us.

Sam laid a heavy hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him with my eyebrow raised.

"You okay? You have something on your mind." He asked me. Sam knew me very well. Even when my own father couldn't see through my moods, my best friend could. I set the plates on the table and turned to face him.

"It's a long story but I'll be okay." As much as I wanted to talk to someone about this, I wouldn't talk to Sam after his display out in Iowa. His hand squeezed my shoulder before he backed up a step. I smiled at him. He was a good friend and I knew he would be the best person to talk to...He knew me better than anyone else. Something held me back though.

Jacob bumped my arm with his elbow. "You should be proud of yourself!"

Sam nodded. "Yes, you should."

My dad stood grinning like a loon from the entryway. We must look a sight to him. Two enormous russet Natives on either side of my petite pale form. I grinned at them all.

"I'm damn proud of myself."

The wolves left shortly after eating with hugs goodbye. I sat next to my dad on the old plaid couch and laid my head against him. His arm came around my shoulders and he kissed the crown of my head.

"I miss you, kiddo." He murmured.

"I miss you too, Dad. Sometimes I wonder if this move was worth it." I had already told him how the Chief of Omaha had greeted me...or rather, didn't. He knows of Troy being my mate but I was hesitant to let him know of our issues.

"You could always move back home. I wouldn't mind you working for me." He said quietly. I knew that was what he wanted and it was something to think about. The last couple of weeks had been crazy busy and stressful but that wasn't a reason to quit. I needed to find my own place in the world.

Then again, with vampires running around, maybe it would be a good idea to come back. I would have all my friends. Troy has enough to deal with right now what with potentially being a father and all. Ugh...I pushed the thoughts away once more. I had to go home. Little Sioux was my town now. It felt like it was where I belonged.

I rolled my head to the back of the couch and side eyed my father. His dark brown hair was growing gray around his ears giving him a distinguished look. His skin was tanned for as often as he was outside either for work or fishing. His kind brown eyes found mine and we smiled.

"I know. You've found your place. I just miss you, Bells." He told me, thankfully letting me off the hook of trying to stutter an apology.

"I have and I miss you too. You could always move out to Loess, you know." I hinted.

"Nah, I like it here and the old man would have a hissy fit if I left him with no fishing buddy."

I laughed picturing Billy having a hissy fit. That would be a sight to see. My dad laughed with me.

"Well, you'll have to visit. Bring Billy. It will be fun." I told him.

Charlie and I sat on the couch for a couple more hours before he needed to get to bed.

Walking into my stone cottage the next evening, I threw my luggage on the floor and went to take a shower. I was almost ready to let the anger consume me. Troy had a lot to answer for but I'm not a child. I won't allow this to take my mate from me. If he ends up being the father of Abi's baby then I will deal with it. Kids aren't so bad, I guess. I never wanted any for myself but I wouldn't shun the man for having a life before me.

I am severely angry about him lying and evading. Alice had been very upset that I refused to talk to her. I wasn't exactly rude because I won't disrespect Jasper that way, but I am so angry with her going along with Troy's lies. Granted, he never said whether she knew the truth or not but she's a seer. Wouldn't she know if he was lying or not? I wasn't exactly sure what to think at the moment.

I got out of the shower and dressed for bed. Tomorrow was my last day before I started at the station. Chief Walker had overheard through Emmett that we had an emergency with my father and wanted to give us extra days to recuperate but I was adamant. I needed the distraction.

I sat in my bed in only a baggy tee shirt and plain blue undies, grabbing my cell phone and opening the text application. My thumb hovered over his name while I debated with myself, staring at the phone. A single tear fell down my cheek but I didn't bother wiping it away.

 _'We need to talk tomorrow. If you don't show, I'll know where I stand.'_

I pressed send immediately. If he didn't make the time to see me now after six days and he wasn't being held against his will obviously, then I was going to let it go. I knew with the bond of mates we needed to be around each other but we didn't need to actually be together.

I would be fine.

Right?

Yes. Yes, I would be fine.

 _Maybe._

 **You really didn't expect it to be resolved yet, did you? Sorry it's been a few days. Apparently I have a life outside of writing...Who knew? Certainly not me ;) For reals...**


	15. Tenative

**So sorry for the long delay! I was doing so well updating almost every day and then suddenly I had a life! Crap you not, I did not have a life before!**

 **This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I tossed and turned all night. Troy didn't end up texting me back and my dreams were of him and Abetzi cuddling a beautiful gray and red kit. I woke with tear tracks down my face. My body was sticky from all of the sweating I did through the night so I dragged myself out of bed and into my small bathroom to shower. Stripping of my tee and undies, I did my morning routine and then brushed my hair and teeth after climbing out of the shower. I walked to my bedroom naked and chose a blue ribbed tank top with a pair of black yoga pants. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked out to the kitchen barefoot, as always, and made coffee. While that percolated, I drummed my fingers nervously on the counter, glancing at the clock. It was clear that Troy was too nervous to message me back. After I poured myself a cup of coffee and stirred in some sugar, I walked to the couch and flopped down in a huff. The more he made me wait the more irritated I got.

I had gone through four cups of coffee and was jittery from the caffeine by ten a.m. when a knock sounded on my back door. I jumped and ran to the door throwing it open to reveal Troy and Abi. My heart clenched in fear and anger. I blinked back the hot tears that threatened to escape as Troy's sensuous bass voice filled my cottage with its timber.

"Bella, may we come in?" He asked quietly. I took in their postures and relaxed only slightly. They stood two feet apart, not touching in the slightest. Abi's body was turned away from Troy as if she was unwilling to even look at him, let alone be near him.

I waved my arm wide and stepped away from the door. Troy intentionally brushed against my arm and I felt the jolt of our bond thrum through me at the contact. My breath hitched and I lost control of my tears so I turned back to the counter and busied myself with making another cup of coffee, thankful that I had made a full twelve cups. Once I had finished, my tears had ebated and I faced my packmates.

I cleared my throat from the lump. "So what's going on?" I really wasn't sure what else to say and Troy obviously wasn't going to start.

Abi shifted her feet where she stood behind the Nidawi stool at my counter across from me.

"Bella, I am so sorry you had to find out this way and that our alpha is a chicken shit." Troy growled but I glared at him and he shut up. Abi continued. "Troy and I were a thing before Brayden joined the pack and became my mate. We didn't really have strong feelings for each other but you know...things happened and well...the condom broke on our last night together. I met Bray shortly after and we consummated our mate bond immediately...This was only two months ago and when we're shifting, we keep our weight down and as you may have noticed, our...monthlies are irregular." She stuttered awkwardly and paused to collect herself. I had already assumed they were together before I came to town. I had also assumed that the condom had broken, if they'd used one at all.

Abi sniffed and I realized she was crying. My heart went out to my packmate and as female alpha, I knew I had to comfort her. I reached my hand across my counter and grasped her hand lightly, squeezing to give her my support. It didn't even make me feel weird to do this. She was going through the fear that she would have a pup with another male in our pack. I wondered how Bray was handling this. His alpha could be the father of the pups his mate was carrying. It was an absolute crap situation.

"We are having a test done to find out the paternity tomorrow. Our Shaman has a small facility and has agreed to take the test and send it to the hospital for examination. We feel it's best to know now than to wait another seven months." Abi whispered, her eyes pleaded with me for understanding and I did. I understood her side. I understood Troy's. What I couldn't understand was why Troy didn't tell me any of this himself.

"Abi, it's okay. Things happen and I'm not mad at you. Hell, I'm barely jealous. You're a beautiful woman and Troy was lucky to have you while he could. Bray is lucky for finding his mate in you." I stopped to wipe a tear from my cheek. Abi gazed into my eyes.

"You're really not mad at me, Bella?" She asked in a small voice, her own eyes dripping her sadness. I squeezed her fingers again before letting go.

"I'm really not mad...at you."

Abi gasped. "Please don't be mad at Troy! He had no clue I was pregnant at all until last week. We never hang out and I always keep my mind barrier up." I held up a hand to halt her assurances.

"He may not have known but he deliberately evaded and avoided me for a week, had Alice Cullen _lie_ to me repeatedly, and then admitted his fault from two thousand miles away. _That's_ what I'm mad at him for. He told me Grams was being held hostage, for crying out loud! I was a nervous wreck for days!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

Abi's head turned slowly to her alpha leader with her eyes wide. "...What?" She whispered in disbelief. I nodded and she saw me from her peripherals as we both stared at Troy with different expressions. Abi looked as if she didn't believe he could do that to me while I was glaring at him with tears in my eyes.

Abi stepped away from the counter and walked around to my side. She engulfed me in a hug and squeezed. I patted her back soothingly and kissed her hair.

"Bring me the test. Carlisle is a vampire doctor so he probably can see the results immediately and know what he's looking for. We can bring them together." I told her.

The Native woman nodded. "We will gather everything before tonight. Won't we Troy?" Instead of answering, he plucked a few strands of hair from his head and handed them toward me. I grabbed a plastic sandwich bag from my cupboard and he placed them inside. I sealed the bag and set it on the counter.

"Now we need something from Bray and then the needle results from your little kit." I said as I pet her small belly. At two months along, her stomach was still flat. I wondered if I could hear the baby's heartbeat with Nidawi's cone shaped ears.

Abi hugged me again then left quickly, tossing an unreadable look at my mate. Once the back door swung closed from her departure, I looked down at my coffee mug and played with the handle.

"Say something, vixen." Troy whispered.

I chanced a look at him and regretted it. He'd been quiet but now I could see why. He didn't want to show anyone his emotions besides me. The tears tracked down his face unchecked and his shoulders shook with his silent sobs. His lashes were coated with sparkling drops as he looked up at me.

"Explain it to me, Troy. Please because I just don't get any of it. Why did you have Alice lie to me? Why didn't you just come to me with this?" I whispered back, trying to contain my own emotions. I almost wish Jasper was here to help.

Troy breathed in deep and leaned his elbows on the counter, slumping on the Pahoja stool. He cupped his face with his hands, roughly running them over and over to wipe the tears away. Lifting his head again, he met my eyes.

"I was so fucking scared, vixen. So scared. I had just gotten you and I was so scared to lose you. I don't have another reason. I wanted to tell you so badly but when I started over here, I heard you dreaming and I couldn't do it. I ran to Alice and lied to her. No one knows the truth. I found her and her mate in Preparation and we spoke quietly. No one else was around. I told her the most insane story I could think of and she swallowed it up. I don't know why she agreed to tell.you knstead of making me do it but she turned to her mate and they stared into each other's eyes and suddenly she turned to me and nodded." He rambled quickly like the words hurt his tongue.

I made him a cup of coffee and set it in front of him. He gratefully took a sip then continued.

"I paced the forest and then my home. I drove Grams nuts and every time you messaged or called I almost caved but then your face would flash in my mind and I saw devastation and loss and I was so scared you would leave me forever. I was stupid. A complete asshole and I have no excuse. Hell...the way Abi spoke to you, I see now I could have talked to you and..."

I cut him off. "It would have been a difficult situation but it would have been better than lying to me. You lied to me, Troy. You had my new friend tell me some tall tale about your Chief holding his own _mother_ hostage! Is that a lie too? Is the Chief not your father?" I asked. My voice had been getting steadily more angry as I spoke and I took a breath to calm down.

"He is. And you're right, he's a racist old fool. He's why Grams and I don't live on the rez. She told him I would meet my mate and he was excited until she mentioned your skin color. He kicked us off the reservation's land. We aren't banned, but we are not welcome to live there and any children we may bear will not be allowed to birth on the rez, therefore taking their rights as Omaha Natives away."

Jesus, mental overload here.

"First things first, I'll deal with Chief Sauk later. I've already filed an injunction." Troy raised his eyebrow but I shook my head. "Not now. Right now, we need to get those samples and find out if you're a daddy. I really need to think about this...I mean, I have thought...A lot. But Troy." I sighed heavily and flopped forward, dropping my head onto the counter from where I was standing. I spoke to the countertop. "What are we going to do if you're the father?" I asked.

I heard the stool squeak against the floor as he stood and he came around to my side. I had my eyes shut but knew he was tenative with his motions. It took several minutes for him to lay a hand on my back. The relief was almost instantaneous. The bond thrummed and pulsed. I lifted my head and stood straight, Troy wrapping his long fingers around my waist and pulling me to him. I laid my head on his chest and breathed in his scent. It helped to calm me further.

"We will figure it out. If I'm the father, which I really doubt, we will figure it out. I can't say I'm sorry enough, vixen. Really truly sorry. I was so scared." His voice cracked and I remembered the agony in his mental voice when he tried to get me to listen to him. I had slammed my mental barrier on him and refused to listen.

"I know I was irrational. I enjoyed not thinking clearly." I admitted sheepishly to his chest. His grip tightened on my waist and he pulled me closer. "As much as I realize this was before me, the end result could be apart of our lives forever. That threw me for a loop."

When I noticed Troy stopped breathing, I looked up at him. Fresh tears were in his eyes as he looked at me, a small, timid smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I whispered.

"You said 'the rest of our lives'. Do you mean that?" He whispered back.

My brow furrowed in confusion and I leaned into him, my fingers finding the nape of his neck and playing in his hair.

"Troy...you and me...we are mates. Pahoja and Nidawi. We will get through anything. If you had come to me, you would have seen how much easier all this could have been." I said quietly.

Troy sighed and squeezed my waist once. "Grams was right about you."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I haven't known her very long but she seems to know a hell of a lot more than anyone else."

Troy nodded then his face turned serious.

"Can I kiss you, vixen?"

My eyes filled with tears _again_ at his tenative scared voice. His lies forced this awkwardness between us and I didn't want that. I could forgive his lies. He was scared and I understand that.

"You and I will talk about so much after you kiss me. I mean it..." I placed my fingers against his lips as he leaned in. "We talk and you spill. We can't have any more secrets between us, Troy. This could have torn us apart. You know so much about me and I know very little about you. We will talk all day until Abi gets back." I said firmly.

"Can we run too? I haven't shifted in a couple of days and I could show you things too." He asked.

I smiled. "Yes, definitely run."

His lips descended to mine and I hummed in delight against him.

I would not let this tear us apart. I didn't want another mate. I wanted Troy. I guess the lesson I learned the last couple of weeks is...

Boys can be dumb.


	16. Communication

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Troy and I snuggled down into the soft fabric of my small couch, my head on his chest and his large muscular arm wrapped around my shoulders. His fingers never ceased their soothing ministrations as he told me of his life growing up on the reservation. Chief Sauk, Troy's father, was the third Sauk to earn Chief of the Omaha tribe. The racism was only strong during two generations within the tribe and the story of why both amused and frustrated me.

Chief Joseph Sauk, the first of their family to become Chief, was also reigning during the generation of my great grandfather. Apparently my grandmother was very well sought after and Joseph had attempted to woo her with his status and promises of power within the tribe. He was livid and hurt when she turned down his advances only to marry my great grandfather a year later. They were banned from the reservation and like my dad had said, left Nebraska and never looked back. Their prejudices had died out some when the next couple of generations did not fight over any paleface women and most of the story was forgotten. However, when Troy's father, Thomas Sauk, became Chief at the young age of twenty two, he had been courting a beautiful brunette from Cedar Creek. Susannah had been keeping her relationship with Thomas a secret from her parents, fearful that they wouldn't accept the Native man as a suitable husband. Chief Sauk had tried his best to convince her that she was his one and only but after many arguments, the woman packed up and moved East for college. She married a wealthy man from Harvard and never looked back at her small town love. Chief Sauk was heartbroken for years before finally bedding Troy's mother, intent on forgetting the beautiful Susannah. He eventually grew to love Kimi very much but his resentment and hurt for losing Susannah due to her fear and stubbornness has made him bitter and hateful.

"You reminded him of her." Troy whispered while he fingered strands of my hair over my shoulder. "Your long brown hair and almond shaped eyes. Grams said he threw a fit of epic proportions the moment he returned to his home. She was giddy to meet the young woman who angered our Chief."

I looked up at him. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I only wanted to meet my family." I leaned my head back down on his chest and he continued telling me about his life.

It had been a fantastic life. His father had taught him everything he could from fishing and hunting to carpentry and engineering. He encouraged Troy to attend college and make something of himself. I was angry for my mate and his Grams for the way his father treated them recently after hearing the love in Troy's voice with his story.

"Grams had been doing a ceremony in her small hut behind her house. She had all of her herbs and candles, smoke, and teas laid out before her. I sat across from her and she read my future. It is not so different from the way your vampire friend sees her future, only Grams gets the images in the smoke inside the hut. I saw a vague image of you before I ever laid eyes on you." His hand cupped my jaw and he tilted my head up to his. Our lips met softly before he pulled away again, smiling.

"I dreamed of you every night for those months that I knew you were coming. You are my one and only now. I had told Abi only a few days prior that I felt a shifter was coming to our lands. That I felt we should part ways. We have always been good friends and stopped seeing each other in that way on good terms. When Grams showed me your image, she explained how a porcelain beauty would steal my heart. That her sage green eyes would find me first. Not to be afraid or angry, but to be accepting. When I met Nidawi's eyes, it all made sense. Dad came barging into the hut, already fed up with Gram's sight and witnessed your face float away on the breeze. Your image was distorted by that point but he demanded to know what that was. Grams and I explained to him proudly about how my mate was coming soon. He didn't even wait for the council to approve his order. He simply kicked us off of the rez." His deep voice was quiet as he told his story, gazing out the picture window beside the couch. I traced his stomach with my fingertips, letting him find his words.

"I was going to appeal immediately but Grams told me to shush and follow. We left immediately with no goodbyes or explanations. We aren't banned from the reservation, we just may not live there. Grams said it would all work out. I'm starting to realize I shouldn't doubt her."

He went on to tell me about his new home with Grams and his side job of Project Engineer in town. How the house was large enough for the two of them but once I started the appeal with the Omaha tribe through the council elders of the Quileute tribe, we may be able to move into his much larger family home in Omaha, Nebraska.

"That would be amazing. One of the things I wanted to ask your father was if you had a police force on the reservation." Troy nodded. He told me it wasn't a large one but once his father got his head out of his ass then I should be just fine.

"I just don't understand how to make someone see me for me after holding on to almost twenty five years of bitterness and hatred. You didn't see the fire in his eyes, Troy. It burned from his soul." I said softly.

"We don't have to wait for him to calm down. We have to appeal to the council and then I step up as Chief of my tribe. I can be the lead project engineer from anywhere, it was why I chose this line of work. It paid the best and I am good at it. We will get our happy ending, vixen." He pressed his luscious lips to my forehead and I closed my eyes, humming in contentment.

Troy wiggled his shoulder, bouncing me around slightly and I grinned looking up at him. "Do you want to go for a run?" He asked with a large smile. I nodded and stood.

"Will you show me what your family home looks like and some things around your reservation?" I asked him as I stripped from my clothes and laid them on the couch.

Troy's eyes followed the lines of my lithe form as he undressed himself and I found myself blushing. The heat in his gaze set my abdomen aflame from the few feet that separated us. He lifted his face and scented the air of my small living room.

"Later, big man. We need to run." I told him as I headed for the door. He was on my heels and he pulled the back door shut, locking it. He smacked my bottom as we got to the tree line then chuckled at me girly squeak before seamlessly shifting to Pahoja. Nidawi quickly joined him, landing on two front paws and shaking out the soft downy fur. We raced out into the afternoon toward Loess Hills and playfully tackled each other as I opened my mind barrier and let him show me all the images of his reservation.

His mind ran through them fast and I struggled to keep up. I caught a glimpse of my smokey distorted face in a small dark hut, of a small police station with two cruisers. He showed me a general store with a larger than necessary handcrafted wooden fox under the sign. Their reservation was more modern than La Push, with their paved roadways, street lamps, and more modern houses. Two and three bedroom homes - log, clapboard, vinyl sided - all lined suburban streets. Landscaping was done to almost perfection as small Native children played while their parents pruned and weeded.

 _It's all so beautiful._

The awe was clear in my voice and I hoped he would show me his family home next.

Boy, did he ever. Handcrafted wood beams with carved foxes and shrubbery in the wood grains lined the corners and frames of the entire structure. A four bedroom log cabin home with updated modern bathrooms and colorful rooms. The kitchen was breathtaking with it's stainless steel appliances and slate gray countertops and cream cupboards. Stone flooring throughout with thick fur rugs and large antique furniture completed the tour.

 _Wow!_

I heard his mental chuckle as he nuzzled my side before darting away again to continue our game of tag.

 _It's been in the family for generations, getting updates as they are needed. It is currently Grams and mine. She will pass it on to us once we get the restriction lifted._

 _But what about her? Will she be staying in Little Sioux all alone?_

I was concerned for her being almost an hours drive away from us.

 _There is no need for concern, vixen. Grams is set in her ways and though she loves us dearly...Yes us, she has known you for years...She wants to live here where she has her thrift shop and friends. We will see her often._

I felt a little better with his assurances. We would make sure she was safe and well cared for even being in Nebraska. I knew the appeal would take time and appearances so I wasn't worried about my position with Chief Walker at the Little Sioux police department.

We ran for a long time, messing around and nipping at each other's ears. Pahoja tackled me, rolling with me down a small gully and we landed in a small stream with a splash. I shook my mahogany and red fur out and Pahoja chuffed a laugh at me. I opened my jaws and scooped a small bit of water into my mouth then coughed it into his face, spraying him with the foamy liquid. It was my turn to chuff a laugh at the shocked look on his foxy face. His nose twitched with a scent and we heard the ruckus of a demon coming our way.

Jasper and Alice found us in the gully stream, sitting prettily with our mouths opened into funny foxy grins.

Alice plopped down elegantly onto the ferns and rubbed her thighs.

"Are you still mad at me, Bella?" She asked quietly. I shook my foxy head at her. She smiled brightly and clapped her hands in quick succession. "Oh thank God. I knew of course, but I also saw that you had to get through this yourselves. I'm so sorry."

I lifted a shoulder and gave an awkward shrug, glancing at Jasper, hoping he could convey my acquiescence to the whole situation. He nodded at me then seemingly sent his mate my emotions. Her bright smile became blinding as he sat next to her and rested a hand on her tiny thigh.

"You don't have clothes with you, do you?" Jasper asked while looking around. Both of us shook our heads. "That's fine, we just wanted to let you know that we are going on a camping trip next weekend. Both you and Emmett have it off already and we wanted to invite you with us. We'll be going further out this time and actually for a while from now on. We don't want to deplete the wildlife in Preparation."

I cocked my head to the left and twitched my ears. Alice correctly determined my thoughts.

"Grindstone Provincial in Canada. It will be a short two day hunt but we are taking our small jet up and back!"

 _Are you up for a weekend away?_

 _I am if you are, vixen._

We both nodded our foxy heads and I gave a quiet call of happiness. My brush swished in the stream water, splattering Alice with drops to which she giggled.

"I knew I wore old jeans for a reason." She said happily.

I rolled my big green eyes at her. She could be so superficial. Jasper laughed at my mild exasperation. The demons made the plans for us and we went our separate ways.

 _I'm back with the test._

Abi's timid mental voice entered our psyches and we ran after Alice and Jasper, telling Abi and Bray to meet us there. Once we reached the demon's sides, Alice smiled softly and pet my head.

"I already told Carlisle, so he is prepared." She whispered. I knew she probably already knew the results and her soft voice and shy smile made my already fluttering fox heartbeat skip and gallop faster.

We raced toward the Cullen's house and found that though we could hear all of the demons in the house, only the good doctor met us on the porch. His eyes were caring and soft. I knew they held love for me, strange as that is for me to realize. They had known of me and wanted me as part of their family for years. I yipped softly in greeting and Rose brought out some clothes for us. Troy and I walked out of the tree line dressed in jeans and baggy tee shirts and we followed Dr. Cullen into his home and up two flights of stairs to his study. Abetzi and Brayden had brought their own clothing - sweatpants and tees - and followed at a more cautious pace behind us. Once we were behind closed doors, Carlisle held out his hand for the small vile of amniotic fluid that the Omaha Shaman had procured earlier this afternoon. With everything he needed, he got to work setting up his area with all of the DNA he would need to determine the results.

I sat on a large overstuffed armchair at the literal edge of my seat. My small fingers gripping the edge of the cushion with my anxiety. I felt a small burst of peace and sent a wave of gratitude toward the Empath. Troy sat gingerly on the arm of my chair and grasped one of my hands. Abi stood on the other side of me, her dainty hand gripping my shoulder almost painfully. I released the poor cushion from my death grip and placed my hand over hers, squeezing once in support. Bray held her other hand with one of his and pet her hair with his other. We were all a ball of nerves while we closely watched Carlisle study the findings.

He stood behind a large mahogany desk, his leather chair pushed back against the bookshelves that lined the wall behind him. I barely noticed that half of his study was light oak wood with bookshelves lining every wall except the South wall which faced the forest and held an enormous window. Nothing could distract me from the furrow between the doctor's brow, the small grimace on his lips, the tiny grunt of acknowledgment as he studied his findings.

I really didn't want Troy to be the father of my packmate's kits but life just doesn't care what I want. Life didn't care that I never wanted to be a shifter, that I had wanted to end up married to Sam one day, that I didn't want to know my family was a burden to bigots of a far away tribe. Life didn't care that vampires, werewolves, and shifters existed.

Life didn't, but I did.

I would help my mate and his friend, our packmate, with every thing I could. I would handle my burdens and stresses as an adult and Troy and I would come out stronger for it. Troy wriggled his fingers in my hand and I glanced at him. His eyes were filled with so much love.

"I love you." He said softly.

I gave a small smile and squeezed his fingers. "I love you." I said as Carlisle turned toward us.


	17. Results

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

The tall blonde vampire turned to face the four of us spirit shifters. Troy's hand held mine as tightly as I held his, shifting his weight on the arm of my seat. Abi inhaled a gust of air beside me but we all kept our eyes on Carlisle. The whole house was silent aside from the breaths and heartbeats of the four humans in his study. Carlisle's golden eyes were blank, his face carefully prepared as he looked me in the eyes. I felt my heart stutter. This was the moment of truth.

"I have studied the results very carefully and I want to assure you that this is one hundred percent. I am not uncertain at all." He paused and I heard a release of breath from somewhere in the house.

"And?" Brayden asked.

Carlisle continued staring at me before finding the father of Abi's baby. "You are the father of young Abetzi's child."

A sob escaped my lips as Troy wasted no time scooping me into his arms and cradling me like a small child. My shoulders shook with the force of my relief as I heard Abi squeal and the rustle of fabric as she threw herself into her mate's arms.

"Oh thank God!" Bray breathed into her neck.

Troy's large hands held me tightly and he sucked in large gulps of my scent to calm his trembling. My hands gripped his bicep and I gave him a watery smile as I looked deep into his eyes. His lips descended onto mine passionately. I moved my lips with his in a sensual dance as the relief coursed through my entire being.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. Really, thank you, thank you!" Abi said loudly as she grabbed Bray's hand and tugged him toward the blonde God. She embraced him and he smiled fondly down at the brunette before slightly patting her shoulder. Bray chuckled and pulled her back to him, the atmosphere much lighter than a few moments before.

"You're very welcome dear. I'm so glad it's all worked out." He spoke softly and compassionately, his doctor voice coming through. He quickly cleaned and cleared his desk of the DNA and microscope, pushing his leather desk chair back under the desk and left the room to give us a minute. Troy set me on my feet and my arms wound around his obliques tightly. I kissed his chest before laying my head on his pec.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

He kissed my head and smoothed his hand down my back. "I love you too, vixen."

We stepped from the embrace as Abi and Bray swarmed us. They pulled us into hugs of their own and we all chattered happily, the weight of our worries lifted. Abi and Bray were pregnant and I could truly be happy for them. They quickly said their goodbyes and left the Cullen house to head to their own home. Troy and I sat on the porch a short while later, eating some lasagna that Esme had prepared. She was slightly bummed out that our packmates didn't stay but I knew they wanted to celebrate on their own. Edward came to sit across from us on the picnic table, Liv at his side. Her hair was pulled back to the nape of her neck and she wore a pale blue tee shirt and denim designer shorts with lace pockets. Edward wore a navy button down and dark denim jeans, his hair in his signature backsweep. He reached across the table and grasped my hand in his; cool, long fingers curling around my palm.

"I heard the results in his mind before he spoke and you have no idea how badly I wanted to shout in joy. I know how scared you both were." He said reverently. His golden eyes were open and sincere. I knew that he and I could be very good friends now that he had Liv.

"I was scared. I would have done what I had to do, I love Troy, but I'm glad it ended up this way. Just hope the fates are done screwing with me now." I half joked.

We made small talk and plans for the upcoming weekend and Emmett wished me a good night's rest, saying he would see me bright and early in the morning. Alice snickered and I glanced at her. She gave me a knowing grin. Troy and I went home after shifting in the bushes and leaving the clothes that Rosalie had let us borrow. Racing straight home, no playing, nipping, or chuffing, we shifted naked in the back yard and opened the door to my cottage.

I needed my mate. Troy's eyes were predatory as he shut the door and flipped the deadbolt. He needed me. The fire in his intense gaze set my body alight. I walked backward through the kitchen toward my closed bedroom door, keeping my eyes on his sage green ones. When my back hit the cold wood of my bedroom door, my hand found the brass handle but I didn't turn it. I watched Troy, his naked body stalking me, reacting to the scent in the air and my own body's reaction.

He pressed himself against me and I bared my neck to him. His soft warm lips found purchase on my throat and his tongue licked up with each open mouthed kiss he graced me with. My fingers dug into the skin of his waist, his leg between mine as we pressed into each other. One of his large hands traveled from my waist, up my arm and shoulder, to tangle in my hair as his lips crashed to mine and his tongue sought entry into my mouth. I willingly opened up to him in every sense of the word and he took me there against the door.

Long hours later, we lay exhausted in my crumpled, wrinkled sheets on the bed. We lay facing each other, foreheads together, sharing the same air as we panted. Our legs tangled, hands still caressing soft sweaty skin, as we lay under the heart shaped carving of Nidawi and Pahoja on my headboard. We drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms, oblivious to the outside world or any worries.

The sun filtered through the soft fabric of my curtains, tickling my eyelids to wake me up. I stretched and felt Troy do the same, his body pressed tightly into my side. His lips kissed my shoulder, up my neck, and he drew my lobe into his mouth, sucking gently. I hummed happily at the electric current running through me at that action. I was insatiable for this hunk of a man. Looking over to admire my mate, I saw his long silky black hair in disarray around his shoulders and throat. His broad shoulders and wide chest blocking the wall behind him from my view. I kissed the coarse patch of hair on his muscled chest before turning onto my back and glancing at the time. It was five a.m. and I needed to shower and dress for work.

"Good morning." Troy whispered. His voice thick with sleep. "I'll make coffee, you take a shower."

"Can you read my mind in this form too?" I asked him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just know you like coffee and you definitely need a shower." Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pushed his nose into my breastbone and kissed me there. I enveloped him in my arms as well and kissed the top of his head, his soft hair tickling my nose.

I grinned when he pulled away. "What about you? You need a shower too." I told him as I stood up and grabbed a plain white tee, white cotton bra and panties, and a pair of light blue jeans. I would change into my uniform once I got to work.

Troy gave me a feral smile as he brushed his hair into a ponytail and threw on a pair of jeans, leaving himself shirtless. "I want to smell like you a while longer, vixen."

I blushed and felt the familiar stirrings of butterflies he never failed to entice. He chuckled again as he left the room and went to make coffee. I rushed through my shower and dressed, brushing my hair and teeth before pulling my hair into a low ponytail. I joined Troy for a cup of coffee, savoring the warm caramel goodness.

"You missed a call, vixen."

"Hmm. When? I don't remember hearing the phone ring." I said as I grabbed my phone off the counter and looked. "Last night..." I blushed, realizing why I didn't hear the call. "It was Billy. I should call him back."

The phone rang while I sipped my coffee, Troy running his fingers lightly up and down my thigh as he sipped his own coffee.

"Bella!" Billy greeted happily. I hoped that meant it was good news.

"Hey, Billy, how are you?"

"Doing just fine, honey. Old Quil and I sent the injunction into the tribe and they sent an immediate response. Since there was never a ruling over your ban, Troy and his Grams getting kicked out, or even your grandfather getting banned, all you have to do is have a meeting with the council elders with all of your paperwork stating your heritage. Troy will need the mortgage or tax information on his house with his Grams and once you have your meeting a proper ruling will be made."

"That's really wonderful news! How quick can I get a meeting?" I asked. I checked the time and knew I had to get headed out the door. Troy grabbed my and his coffee cups and rinsed them out.

"That's what's going to take the most time. Chief Sauk is under investigation for his disrespect of his Tribal Elders and ruling improperly. I don't suspect you'll get in to see them for a good four to six months, Bella." Billy stated.

I sighed. "I knew it wouldn't be easy but honestly this is way easier than I expected. I hope Chief Sauk can put his differences behind him. Look, thanks for letting me know. I really appreciate it. I've got to get to work, it's my first day, but I'll give you a call in a day or two and we can talk more okay? Tell Dad I love him and will call him soon as well."

Once we hung up, Troy pulled me into a breathtaking kiss, his tongue invading my mouth, his hands wandering my body as he held me close. I squealed a moan against him in surprise at his dominant display. He was usually much sweeter and gentler.

"You're going to be working with a demon, vixen. Sensible or not, now you smell thoroughly like me, old and new." He smirked.

I love that smirk.

"I love you." I laughed. He smacked my butt on the way out and wished me a good day with his own 'I love you'. He would be going to work and then gathering all his paperwork on his house in Omaha from his Grams.

I pulled into work to Emmett's cheeky grin which only got wider when I retreated from my car. The wind had shifted my scent straight to him. He laughed loudly and draped his arm around my shoulders as he walked us into the station. We greeted Chief Walker and I recieved my tailored uniform, gun, and badge. Emmett finally released me so I could get changed and we started my first day of training how to be a cop in small town Little Sioux, Iowa.


	18. Shock

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

The next few weeks flew by quickly as I adjusted to being a rookie on the force and spent time with Troy or Pahoja. Emmett had started me out with small things like deskwork and patrol calls before he had me behind the wheel of our cruiser as we sat in a boring part of town off the F-Twenty waiting for a law breaker. Troy and I had gathered all of our paperwork and it was sitting in my dresser in a manilla envelope awaiting the meeting date. As of right now, the Tribal Elders of the Omaha Tribe had apologized to Troy and Grams stating that once the trial of Chief Sauk was completed, they would have their meeting. Mine would come after that.

Dad and Billy were due to come out and spend a week with me at my little cottage, so Troy and I rearranged my small living room. All of the furniture was now pressed against the walls instead of in the middle of the floor so that Billy could easily maneuver around without bumping into anything with his wheelchair. I was excited to see them. They had some news for me and I was anxiously awaiting their arrival in a few days.

The short hunting trip with the Cullens was both fun and awkward. The plane ride was pretty quick and painless but having to watch the demons suck dry Bambi and Thumper was not very fun. Troy and I hunted for our own meals of nuts and berries. The berries up North were much larger and juicier than we were used to foraging for and we gratefully took our fill of the succulent fruits. We played tag with the boys or laid around near the lake to absorb the sunshine after a quick bath. Alice and Rosalie loved combing their fingers through my fur and I would purr in contentment as they did so with Pahoja licking at my teeny tiny nose.

Returning to the real world after that small vacation was bittersweet. I really enjoyed working with Emmett and Chief Walker but going out of town for a couple of days and just goofing off was a reminder of my easier days when I would gallop through the La Push forests with the pack. Sam had messaged me a few times but I had waited to return to civilization before texting him back. Turns out Emily was expecting and I jumped for joy before calling them to wish them congratulations. Troy watched me fondly as I gushed over the phone to Emily about all the things I wanted to buy the first pack pup.

Today, I was finally meeting Grams as Troy's mate. We hadn't had time between my job and Troy's and she was waiting patiently as I pulled my car up her drive. The small white house with red brick porch stood proudly in a small cul-de-sac off of the main road. Small shrubbery stood sentry on either side of the gray-blue door, neatly trimmed. I stepped from the car and smoothed my light gray summer dress down my waist and thighs to rid my hands of their clammy feeling. I heard Troy chuckle from inside the house and stifled the urge to growl at him. Making my way up the short brick walk, I knocked on the door.

Why he made me knock when he knew I was here had me trying to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Grams opened the door, her long graying hair pulled into one thick braid down her back. She wore an oversized flowery blouse and tan slacks with slippered feet.

Her eyes glittered happily as she waved me in with her frail hand. "Come in, child. It's too bad Troy didn't usher you in already, stupid boy." She uttered in a voice eerily similar to Grandmother Willow's.

I smiled brightly at her. "He likes to torment me. He knew I was nervous."

She breathed a chuckle and shook her head, making the end of her braid dance back and forth as I followed her into the dining room. The wooden floor was scuffed but clean, the walls a dark paneling. A light oak dining table with four matching chairs stood in the center of the room under an old chandelier type fixture. I glanced around and spotted a picture of Grams with an elderly man. She caught my eye and wobbled over to pick it up from the small table it sat on.

"This is my Harold. He passed a couple of years ago." She said softly, her voice filled with love and pain.

I smiled, timidly. "I'm very sorry."

"Nonsense, I miss the old coot but now I have my peace and quiet." She said. "At least I do when this one's not around to bother me." She whacked Troy on the arm as she passed him to place the photo back down.

Troy chuckled and finally made his way over to me, pulling me into his side and kissing my temple. "I missed you." He whispered.

I leaned into him, wrapping my arm around his waist. "I missed you too."

Grams had made a veritable feast of candied yams, green bean casserole, honey baked ham, caesar salad, and a large bottle of red wine. We spoke of her visions and her late husband, her thoughts on the trial for Chief Sauk and her hopes for great grandchildren before she died.

"Don't you dare make me wait 'til my death bed to have little feet running around my home. I'm holding out as long as I can here. What more do you expect from an old lady?" She griped.

Troy laughed and I smiled while she glared at him. She poked his bulging bicep with her tiny tanned bony finger. "Don't you laugh at me, young man. Get a move on already!"

I blushed and coughed a laugh, trying not to choke on my swallow of wine. She winked and smiled slyly at me while she pet my back roughly.

After dinner, we all moved to the small kitchen for cleanup. There was no way I was leaving this mess for Grams after the feast she prepared. The kitchen was too small for Troy so we sent him away to the living room while Grams wiped down the table and counters and I did the dishes. Once that was finished, Troy came in and put them all away while Grams and I retreated to the living room where she proceeded to embarrass Troy for hours, showing me photos of him as a tiny toddler. He had been shifting a lot longer than I had and a tiny Pahoja was featured throughout the album. I aww'd and ooh'd over the photos while Troy actually blushed. I held his hand, running my small fingers over his knuckles while we sat thigh to thigh on Gram's plaid couch.

It was late into the night before I said my goodnights. Troy kissed me passionately on the front porch and promised to see me after work the next day. I had already hugged a sleeping Grams and then made my way to my car and took the short drive back home. When I pulled into my driveway, the window to my car cracked open, I smelled something off. I turned the music down and opened my phone's calling app, pressing the Cullen's main line before parking my car and shutting off the engine. There was no noise inside the cottage but the window had smudges and a small crack in it. I heard someone pick up on the phone but only made a small grunt noise so they'd know this wasn't a butt dial.

I sniffed the air again and weeded through the scents of hot engine, night air, familiar flowers, and Troy on my lips for the strange odor. It was definitely vampire. I made a decision to go into the house but didn't move from my seat. Alice didn't yell at me through the phone so I assumed it would be okay. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and listened as it slowly retracted back into its original position on the door, never taking my eyes off the smudged front window.

Carefully opening my car door, listening for any movement within my small house, I stripped my clothes and stepped out, seamlessly shifting into Nidawi. My large cone shaped ears didn't pick anything up either but that didn't mean they weren't sitting still as stone inside my house, waiting for me. I didn't bother shutting my car door, silently creeping, ghosting toward the tree line to use the cover of night and shadows to hide me. My fur brushed along the leaves of puckerberries but made no more noise than a whisper of wind. From my phone in my car, I heard the wind of someone running, their footsteps crashing through the woods. I knew that to other vampires, humans, and even shape-shifters, they were silent but to my ears, they were loud creatures. I slunk down to my belly and rested my muzzle on my teeny tiny paws while I waited for back up.

Suddenly I remembered my own pack mind. I lifted my barrier and mentally called for someone to answer me.

 _Bella? Is everything okay? You never lift your barrier._

Bray was shifted and I could see from his own lifted barrier that he was fairly close, but alone.

 _Bray, there's a vampire in my house. I'm too close to call, can you cry for the others? The Cullens are on their way already._

I heard his loud fox cry from miles away and the almost immediate echo of both Pahoja and Abetzi. Through our mind link I saw them all rushing at me from three different directions, the Cullens racing past Bray in Loess. Edward was in the lead with Liv right behind him.

There was a small shuffle sound in my house and I wondered what this vampire was doing. A light came on and I heard the voice call to me.

"You don't need backup, Bella. I won't hurt you, I promise."

My breath caught in my throat on a gasp.

 _Stand down!_

I heard all three foxes silent exclamations before I sent out a mental image that went along with that voice. I could now hear the ruckus of the Cullens coming my way and heard Edward's gasp of surprise as he saw the image in Bray's head. I stayed low on my belly as I waited for my backup anyway. Edward and Liv arrived seconds before my entire pack. They formed a circle around me and I grunted.

 _Protective fuckers. She says she won't hurt me._

"And if she can't control herself, Bella? We don't know anything about her situation and you do smell amazing." Edward reasoned with a crooked smile. Liv chuckled at her mate, linking his long fingers with her slender ones.

Pahoja growled low at Edward and I rolled my foxy eyes.

"Let's just wait for the others." Liv said in her strong British lilt.

Just a few minutes later, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Demon God came barreling into my driveway from the tree line.

"Emmett is on his way here from the station. He was getting off work when I contacted him." Carlisle said quietly.

The front door to my little stone cottage opened slowly, the light from the lamp in the living room streaming out onto my front walk. I watched as a slim pale hand wrapped around my door's frame and deep auburn brown hair came into view first as the vampire peeked around the edge of the entryway into the yard.

I was shocked to see golden eyes peering directly into mine and could tell everyone else was as well by the gasps that left their mouths.

 _Is that who I think it is?_

It was obvious, even though no one here had met her, that she was related to me. Her heart shaped face, almond shaped eyes, deep red brown hair. She stepped into the door way fully and I could tell she was a nomad. Her baggy tee was ripped and filthy, her jeans no better...shoeless. Her hair looked grungy, not the usual shiny it had been as a human or the natural shine that a vampire has.

 _This definitely explains why I haven't heard from her for a while..._

Pahoja met my eyes and he looked worried. He slunk next to me and rubbed his body against the length of mine. I looked back into the vampire's eyes and whimpered. Her thin lined lips relaxed into a soft smile, careful not to show her sharp teeth. She didn't move from the entry way of my house, obviously fearful of the welcome party. Edward stepped toward her and she tensed, her eyes cutting to him with a warning growl escaping her lips.

He raised his hands in surrender and stopped his progress toward the newcomer. "I only wish to retrieve Bella some clothes so that you may speak to each other." He kept his voice just above a whisper and she darted into the house.

My large cone shaped ears tracked her loud movements as she rummaged through my dresser for clothes.

"She's so silent. Did she run away?" Rosalie whispered.

I rolled my eyes and shook my foxy head. She looked at me funny and I winked at her. My mother reappeared in the doorway and held the clothes she chose outstretched for Edward to retrieve. Everyone was silent as he took the few steps toward her and tenatively grasped the fabric from her hands. The dark night was eerily quiet aside from our thudding hearts. Edward didn't turn his back on the new vampire as he walked the clothes back toward us and dropped them by my face. It was a tee and jeans similar to what my mom was wearing. I snatched them from the ground with my teeny tiny teeth and raced into the bushes to shift. I pulled on my clothes and walked to the driveway as I tied up my hair in a quick bun.

I stopped next to Pahoja and my pack, resting my hands on his and Abi's backs. Tenatively, I spoke. "Mom...what happened to you?"

Her shoulders started shaking with the force of her emotion and a sob ripped from her throat. I cast a panicked glance at Jasper and he nodded, spreading peace throughout my small front yard. My mom calmed immediately and took a deep breath.

"Phil's dead..." She looked down at herself then back up at me with a devastated look on her face. Her arms hung limply by her sides and her shoulders slumped in defeat. " _I'm_ dead." She whispered before crumpling to the floor just inside my cottage, overcome with her sobs once more.

Heedless of the warnings being yelled at my back, I sprinted to my mom's side, determined to comfort her.


	19. Prank

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I slid on my knees as I landed next to my mom, thankful for the jeans when I realized I could've ripped my skin open by sliding on the walkway. My arms immediately wrapped her cool body in a tight embrace as she stayed sobbing, her hands limp in her lap. I cradled her head with one hand as my other rubbed the length of her hard back. She smelled like daisies and cherrywood, along with the stench of dirt and old blood. I heard my rescue party tenatively coming toward us and lifted my head to look at my mother. I curled two fingers under her chin and pushed slightly. She got the hint and met my eyes.

"Mom, what happened?" I whispered.

Her face hardened and her eyes turned to pitch. A few of the Cullens and Pahoja growled. I cut my eyes to them quickly with a glare before looking back to my mom, softening my eyes. I stroked the back of her head with my fingers and she calmed.

"Someone broke into our house four months ago while we were sleeping. I didn't know why I woke up, I never wake up in the middle of the night, no matter what, but something made my body jolt. I looked over to Phil and there was someone biting his neck. I screamed and fell out of bed and the guy laughed at me. He...he was in front of me so fast, I couldn't move! I couldn't get away, Bella!" Her words were strangled off with more sobs and I teared up with her only my tears gathered and fell while hers stayed in her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay now. I'm so sorry about Phil." I said as I hugged her again.

I felt Troy shift, heard him pull on shorts, and come up beside me. My mom stiffened but otherwise didn't move. Troy placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What can we do for you, ma'am? How did you get away?" He asked her softly.

Renee looked bewildered as she looked at my mate. "I didn't get away. He told me that I was his mate and he turned me. He told me I would be the best thing in his existence but he had just taken the best thing in mine!" She wailed and her hands went to her messy hair, gripping tightly. "He changed me into this monster then tried to have sex with me! I didn't know how it happened but I ripped his head off and then he burst into flames!"

Edward's breath hitched and I looked at him. "It's her power. The flames came from her fingers." He said quietly with awe.

Renee nodded and met Edward's eyes. "Yes, and Aro says I also have control. He said he's never seen a newborn with control quite like mine." She stated.

"You know the King of Volterra?" Carlisle asked. "How?"

I shifted so that I was sitting more comfortably by my mother's side and she lifted me up, placing me in her lap. I smiled at her before she looked to the patriarch of the Cullen Coven.

"After I changed and killed Kirk, another vampire came around looking for him. Her name was Maria and she said Kirk was her right hand man. She was pissed that I killed him and she tried to kill me too." Jasper growled and I wondered why but focused on my mother. "We chased each other for days and she left a trail of bodies all over Phoenix. The Kings came to clean up and witnessed our last altercation." She paused and seemed to be deep on thought.

I took this time to ask her something. "Why were you guys in Phoenix, Mom?" Last I'd known, they'd been in Jacksonville, Florida.

"Oh, honey, we sold the house and were staying there one last night before heading home. Well, that was the plan anyway. Now, I'm homeless and penniless. I've been searching for you for three long months."

Jasper cleared his throat unnecessarily and I cut him an irritated look. He raised his eyebrow at me and snapped his teeth. I stuck my tongue out at him and he cracked a smile. He turned his attention to my mother.

"Where is Maria now?" He asked in a clipped voice with his back straight, his hands clasped behind his back in the military stance I'd seen of him before.

Renee brought her eyes to his, her fingers turning into claws. Her musical voice deepening with a growl. "She's burning in hell."

Emmett came zipping into the driveway at that moment, causing Renee to startle and she gripped my arm painfully. I winced but made no noise, though everyone saw. Renee loosened her grip as everyone growled at her and she zipped into the house, leaving me to topple onto my side from where I'd been leaning into her. I glared at them and stood, wiping my jeans off. I looked at Bray, who was still shifted as his fox.

"Is she still here?" I asked.

As Brayden was about to nod his head, Carlisle opened his mouth, "No, she's gone. I can't hear her."

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Bray who nodded exaggeratedly.

"Our ears in our spirit form are much better than even yours. While you think she poofed, she's just inside and completely silent." I said.

Edward nodded. "She's not lying. Her mother is completely silent, even to me, just like Bella."

I made to go into the house and Troy grabbed my arm carefully. "Are you sure that's wise, vixen?" I cupped his face and kissed his chin.

"I'm sure she won't hurt me. We need to know what happened and I can't get that information with you all growling at her. Let me talk to her okay? You don't have to go far but you do have to go." I pleaded with him to understand, my eyes wide.

Troy nodded then waved a beefy hand, dismissing Abi and Bray who took off toward their home. Troy shifted into Pahoja again and curled up under the puckerberry bushes at the end of my driveway. I smiled his way. The Cullens all left with little fanfare except for Jasper and Carlisle. They sat on the hood of my car.

I pointed my finger at them from my door. "Do not scratch my baby." I warned the demons.

Jasper got a wicked grin on his face and wriggled one finger over the paint of my car. I glared at him and growled. He chuckled.

Jerk.

I thought of some passion between Troy and myself and sent it to him, enjoying watching his eyes darken and his jeans grow tight. He growled at me and I smirked before turning around and sauntering into my house, closing the door behind me.

"Payback's a bitch, darlin'." I heard him mumble. I giggled at Pahoja's growl.

I found my mom curled in my bathtub, fully clothed, no water in the tub, just sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms gripped her elbows as she hugged her knees and laid her forehead on them. I grabbed her arm and she let me pull her up. I wordlessly stripped her of her clothing and twisted on the shower faucet, turning it up as hot as it would go. I opened the body wash and shampoo for her just in case then once she was under the water behind the curtain, I went to my room to find her some clean clothes. Thankfully we were nearly the same size, I was only slightly taller.

I sat on the closed toilet lid as she scrubbed herself clean.

"You killed Maria the same way that you killed Kirk?" I asked by way of conversation starter. I knew Jasper had a lot of interest in this information and was listening intently.

"Yes. I knew more vampires were watching but she was closing in on me. I hadn't been feeding on humans but Maria had and apparently part of the control in my gift is lightening my eyes quickly. When she was taunting me, trying to get me to make a mistake, the Volturi showed themselves and I ripped her head off at the same time the flames consumed her. They were shocked. At first they wanted to charge me with the wreckless deaths of all the humans Maria massacred until Aro saw my eyes. He told me to come to Iowa and seek the Cullen Coven. I saw a newspaper with your face as a new police rookie. I came to see you first." She turned the shower off and her hand snaked out to grab a large fluffy towel. I held out a green faded tee shirt then soft gray pants for her after she tossed the towel over the shower rail and she dressed with privacy from behind the shower curtain before stepping onto the soft bath mat.

"I'm glad that you did. I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through." I said as she sat in front of me on the floor while I brushed her hair out and pulled it into a ponytail for her.

Mom placed her hand on my knee and spun on her behind to face me. "It's not your fault. Can we go sit in the livingroom? I want to know all about what I've apparently been missing out on."

And just like that, my mother was back.

I got myself a glass of water and sat heavily on my couch, leaning against my mom. I told her all about Nidawi and my family in Omaha, I told her about Troy and the Cullens. It was early in the morning by the time I passed out on her shoulder and when I awoke, I was snuggled down into my bed with Troy asleep beside me. I rolled into him and wrapped one arm around him, lying my head on his chest. I closed my eyes again and continued sleeping for hours more.

By the time my alarm went off at nine a.m., I was thankful that I had the day off. Troy was gone from the bed and I knew he'd had to work so I got up, made the bed, then did my morning routine. By the time coffee was made, I realized my mother wasn't anywhere around and I searched for a note. There was none. My cell phone, however, was on the counter and I picked it up, checking it for any messages. One new one from almost every Cullen and a missed call and voicemail from Troy. I laughed under my breath as I checked them all.

Carlisle wanted me to know that they took my mother with them as a precaution to me and to help her with anything 'vampire' she may need help with, especially since Aro apparently made Renee his charge by sending her his way.

Edward, Liv, and Alice all wanted to know if I was alright. Emmett and Rosalie wanted me to visit if I could today. Jasper wanted to speak with me alone and said it was urgent. I made a note to call him after I listened to Troy's message. Esme made me some casseroles because she was bored. I laughed at her sad face text.

Dialing the voicemail number, I listened as Troy's liquid bass filled my eardrums and put a smile on my face.

 _'You looked too beautiful and peaceful to wake this morning, vixen. I love you and will see you this evening. Apparently Esme has food for us and I am to bring some for Grams, also. Behave yourself._ '

Behave myself? I shot him a quick text about behaving myself later with him with a winking smiley face then finished my coffee. I had dressed in a soft black jersey knit dress for easy shifting, so I went outside, pulling off my dress ready to leave when I saw Demon God sitting on my lawn by the shed.

"Eep!" I squeaked as I slipped the dress back down my body quickly. There was no way he didn't catch a peek and the look in his eyes told me he wasn't disgusted by what he saw.

 _Shit_

"What the hell? Knock much?" I snarked as I stomped over to him. He stood fluidly and got in my personal space, his black eyes glittering down into mine. I stepped back, shocked at his display. He had joked and messed around with me before but I wasn't sure what to make of whatever was happening right now.

"What do you want from me, Isabella?" Jasper asked. His voice was deep and husky and I gasped, taking another retreating step. He was kind of scaring me.

"I...what are you talking about?" I stuttered softly.

Jasper took a step closer to me and I recognized that if we kept this up, I would be cornered between my garden fence and my house. I could jump over the fence into the garden but I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that. The buds were forming on the plants already.

His upper lip pulled away from his teeth and he rumbled a growl. I stiffened and growled back. "What. Do. You. Want from me? A burst of lust and then you come out of your house, stripping your dress? What's a guy supposed to think?"

I froze.

Was this a prank for my prank last night or does he think I'm leading him on? He does not look like he's about to prank me, that's for damn sure.

"Jesus, Demon God, I didn't even know you were here. Last night I was just messing with you! I swear it." I was flustered and blushing. I was completely embarrassed. "Is this the urgent text you sent?"

He nodded and stepped closer again. I stood my ground. I would not let this demon get the best of me.

"You want me. I know you do. I _love_ it when you call me Demon God." He growled to me. His nose lifted and he inhaled a large breath of air, his tongue darting out to taste the scent. He could smell my fear. "You are so _palatable_ darlin'." His voice grew deeper with lust. I was praying to God that this was a game because I was two seconds from freaking out.

"I don't. Jasper, please. I'm telling you the truth. I was only messing, I'm sorry!"

He stared at me for a long time, my heartbeat was the loudest thing in my yard. It overshadowed the wind, the songbirds, even the traffic two miles down the road. His black eyes stared into my chocolate ones for several minutes before he finally blinked.

Breaking out into a huge smile, he stepped back and Alice was suddenly by his side. She smacked his arm.

"I told you!" She scolded with a smile.

I felt feint.

"A joke." I croaked. It was supposed to be a question but I couldn't get my voice to raise up at the end. My hands were shaking.

"Im sorry, darlin', but my little Ali here thought you might be wantin' a little piece of the Major over here and I told you 'payback's a bitch', didn't I?"

Alice shook her head frantically. "No, Bella. Don't listen to him. I saw his reaction to you last night during your prank and thought _he_ wanted _you_!" She explained.

My breathing was evening out now and I wasn't shaking as bad. I needed to shift. God damn vampires and their marble expressions.

"You scared me." I said finally. My voice sounding as weak as I felt.

Jasper embraced me and I stayed stock still, afraid to move. He squeezed and chuckled. "I'm sorry, Bella. I really was just playing."

I awkwardly patted his back, staring at Alice. She had a serene smile on her fae-like face, her hair in complete spiky disarray and she winked at me.

"Okay, no more pranking the vampires." I said. "You guys are way too good at hiding your true intentions."

They both laughed at me and I found myself smiling along. "That's what we're made for, girl. Illusions and all that junk." Jasper chortled.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to shift. You all need to leave. Jasper's seen my hooha one too many times and Troy is going to be pissed as it is."

"Oh can we please run with you? Pretty please?" Alice asked as she bounced lightly on her toes.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not? Let me shift then we can go." I walked back into the house then shifted in privacy. I went back outside and looked at the demons then back to my door. Jasper closed it for me and picked up my dress, tying it around his belt so it wouldn't get lost while we ran.

Just before we blurred into the trees, I unhinged my jaw and screamed my fox cry right toward Jasper's face then gave him a huge foxy grin. He and Alice chased me deep into Loess, their laughter trailing behind them.


	20. Guests

**So sorry for the delay!**

 **This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Two more days past and between my shifts at the station with Emmett and my free time spent with Troy, I haven't been able to see my mom. We conversed through texting on Esme's cell phone and Rosalie sent me pictures of Renee trying to learn piano or hunting with the family. Apparently Carlisle has taken quite the shine to my mother. I just hoped there would be no bad blood...venom?...between Esme and my mother. Charlie and Billy were due to land any minute and I paced the airport back and forth by baggage claim as I waited and thought.

How was I going to break the news to my dad about my mom? I was sure he had already heard of Phil's tragic death and Renee's disappearence. The article that I had found at the station with the BOLO out for my mother reported that she was likely dead. I was sure my dad had seen it as the memo had been sent to the stations of the towns where Renee's family resided. I had pondered briefly that the news Charlie was bringing with him was about that, but he had sounded way too happy for that to be the case so I'd dismissed it.

I rounded the carousel for the passenger bags a fiftieth time when I caught Billy's wolf scent. He had never shifted but his blood carried the gene and altered his scent just enough to be recognizable. My dad's aftershave was aggressive to my senses as he enveloped me in a snug embrace. I inhaled him and gripped him tightly.

"Dad." I breathed.

Billy chuckled as he rolled his wheelchair up beside us and grabbed one of my hands in his.

"Hiya, Bells. How've you been?" My dad asked me as he pulled out of the embrace but kept his strong hands on my shoulders, his calloused fingers rubbing slightly against the exposed skin. He looked me over fondly, taking in the slender curves of my shoulders and flat stomach. His fatherly eyes judging me critically like a grandmother. He adjusted the hem of my red flowy tanktop then cleared his throat, seemingly embarrassed by his valuation. "It's good to see you again, honey. You look good."

I giggled my thanks at the flush of his cheeks and Billy chuckled along with me. I leaned down and hugged the older Native, pecking his cheek with a kiss.

"How've you two been? I'm so glad you made it here safe."

We made idle chit chat as we waited for their bags to round the carousel then headed out to my car. Dad got Billy situated in the passenger seat next to me and took the seat behind me, resting his hand on my shoulder again. We missed each other. Our relationship never wavered, only strengthening throughout all these years. We had been driving for almoat a half an hour before Charlie fidgeted in his seat, his fingers slipping from my shoulder into his lap. He looked down and I kept glancing at him from the rear view mirror. The weather was sunny and clear, making today a great day for the drive. I never had particularly cared to drive in the rain.

"So..." He started only to clear his throat and pause a moment. "I have some good news and bad news for you, Bells. Which would you like first?" He asked kind of gruffly.

Billy tossed a look I couldn't decipher over his shoulder to my dad, his long graying black hair swaying with his movement. "Are you sure now is a good time, old man?"

Charlie grimaced and looked down again at his lap. I sighed and decided to save him some stress.

"I know about Mom, Dad. Probably more than you do." I told him warily.

His eyes met mine in the mirror and I cringed. He looked so sad. I knew he'd always kept some feelings for my mom hidden away and could tell her death had wracked him. I only hoped that once he learned of her new unlife that he would be alright with it. I continued on when he didn't seem to find any words.

"She showed up in my house a few days ago." My dad's breath hitched and Billy's eyes widened. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel until the leather groaned and kept my eyes on the road. This would be difficult. "I didn't get home until late that night and I could tell something was different before I even parked. Dad...there's no easy way to say this but...Mom's..." I couldn't force the word out.

"A vampire." Billy whispered.

A tear slipped from my eye and Charlie reached forward to wipe it away. I kept my eyes ahead on the road as I continued driving, not wishing to see the anguish in his. His breath caught in his throat and I watched from my peripherals as he wiped his own eyes. Billy's face was carefully blank as he stared out into the afternoon through the windshield.

"Yes." I whispered back. "She's been through hell and back in just a few months but her control is impeccable. She's never even tasted human blood. She killed her maker and her maker's mate. Hell, Dad. She's friends with the demon kings and apart of the Cullen Coven now." I couldn't keep the awe from my voice as I spoke of her. I explained everything to them that she had told me about Phil and her pyrotechnic power.

"Wow." Was all he said. He kept his eyes trained on his lap as silence descended in the car. I left him to his thoughts and Billy nodded off for the last half hour of the journey to my house.

Once both of their luggage was in my bedroom and Billy was back in his chair being pushed up my walkway by my Dad, I made a pot of coffee and pulled out the peanut butter pie I'd made the night before. Dad got comfy on the sofa and Billy rolled up beside him. The couch now sat in front of the large picture window that faced the driveway so that the only thing in Billy's way would be the small coffee table between the sofa and the kitchen. I brought over three coffee mugs full of the sweet caramel liquid and received thanks as the older men grabbed them up. I pulled over my Nidawi stool and plopped down in front of them.

"Wanna tell me what the good news is?" I asked as I eyeballed them over the rim of my mug. Charlie's eyes darted to Billy's then back to mine.

"Um...Yeah." My dad said uncomfortably as Billy snickered at him. My eyes buldged out of my face as the Native man reached his dark bronze hand over to my father and linked their fingers together. The contrast of their colorings were as breathtaking as mine and Troy's.

Billy lifted my dad's hand then let their hands flop back down onto my dad's knee, still connected. "We are together." Billy smiled at me.

My mouth gaped open as I stared at their hands. Charlie's face was beet red and Billy's mouth stretched in a wider grin. I stared at them for a few long minutes until my brain jolted in my head. I leapt up and was hugging my dad tightly as Billy guffawed.

"That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you two!" I practically squealed at them. Charlie chuckled, the tension leaving his shoulders like water off a duck's back. His arms came up around me, holding me securely to him.

I pulled away and gave Billy a similarly suffocating hug. His chest rumbled with his chuckles. "This is wonderful. Tell me how this happened!" I lightly demanded as I settled back into my seat across the room. It was amazing to me that both men's faces flushed pink, though it was harder to tell with Billy's complexion. I giggled as they both shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't...I don't think you wanna hear that story, Bells." My dad stuttered.

"No please, no details!" I laughed. "Just the jist of it. Come on. I thought you'd end up with Sue and Allison!" I told them. Last I'd known, Sue Clearwater had been spending quite a bit of time with Billy Black and Allison Uley had been trying to rope my father in for years.

They exhanged a quick glance and Billy tightened his grip on my dad's hand. "It was quite a shock to both of us actually, honey. Your father was helping me into bed from this contraption," He gestured to his wheelchair. "and one thing led to another. Apparently we had both been harboring feelings but didn't want to get rejected or destroy a lifelong friendship over it." Billy's face grew more red as he explained and my dad cleared his throat compulsively.

I smiled at them both and sipped my coffee. "I'm glad it worked out."

We relaxed with pie, coffee, and idle chit chat for a couple of hours until Troy showed up with three large casserole dishes from Esme piled in his arms. I laughed as I took them from him. The pans were still very warm so I set them on trivets on the counter.

Grabbing Troy's hand, I led him the few paces to my visitors. "Dad, Billy, this is Troy. He's my mate." Troy stood next to me, his tall frame dwarfing me as he laid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. I turned my head and kissed his hand as it draped over my shoulder. Charlie stood and put on his 'cop' face, his mustache hiding his upper lip, but not the grimace. I knew he was going try to intimidate Troy and I would let him have his fun. I slipped out of Troy's hold and kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Behave." I whispered in his ear. Charlie grunted as I spun away and winked at Billy and walked into the kitchen to plate the food that Esme sent over. I sent her a quick text thanking her for the dinner to which I received a large teeth bearing grin of a smiley emoji.

I listened to my father grill Troy and smirked as Troy shuffled uncomfortably under my dad's interrogation stare. He wanted to know everything I had already told him but in more detail. When Troy let slip about Abetzi's pregnancy scare, I thought Charlie would have a heart attack. I kept my eyes on the food I was dishing out as my mate stuttered his way through it. Maybe that was mean of me but I was just glad I wasn't the one who spilled the beans about it.

"You'll treat her right." Charlie demanded gruffly.

Troy nodded eagerly. "Of course. She's my life. I will always love her and take care of her." To anyone else, it may seem like just a statement but I heard the devotion and sincerity in his words and I knew my dad and Billy had heard it as well.

Grasping Troy's large hand in his own, my dad shook it and then pulled him in for a hug. He whispered something too quiet for me to hear then released him completely, going back to the couch next to Billy. I rolled my eyes then started delivering the dinner plates.

"Eat up. We're going to the Cullen's after this." I told them all. Billy's eyes widened but the look in my eyes stopped him from commenting. "Trust me, this needs to be done quick like a bandaid then we can relax for the week."

We ate the delicious meal in comfortable silence then Troy helped me clean up as Billy and Charlie got changed and presentable for visiting the demons. Renee needed to see my dad and I needed to make sure there was peace between everyone. There was no need for surprises later this week if Mom was to come into the house unexpectedly and end up hurting my dad on accident.

Honestly, I wanted to see her reaction to Billy and Dad myself, first hand.

I smirked inwardly. Yes, I was an evil daughter.


	21. Too Much Information

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

With Billy and Charlie in tow, I couldn't exactly shift my way to the Cullen's house so we all piled into my car, Troy included, and headed off. The older men were presentable in their button down shirts - Billy's red and Charlie's black - and dark relaxed jeans. My dad laughingly placed a large cream colored cowboy hat on the Native's head as Billy swatted his partner's hands from his head as if he were a persistent fly. I giggled at their antics. They didn't act any more loving or sappy than they ever had around me, simply poking fun at each other and enjoying their company. I refused to think whether or not they got sappy and loving when they were alone. Happy for them, I was, but he was still my dad and Billy's always been like a dad to me as well. Thankfully, the hat got left behind.

On the way down the driveway, I started the conversation while holding Troy's hand with my free one.

"So, how did Jacob and the girls take your relationship?" I asked.

"Rachel was pissed. Beyond pissed, actually." Billy started and Charlie grimaced at the memory. I cringed thinking of the young girl who could screech yell until my ears practically bled when we were kids. I did not envy these men. "Rebecca is planning a wedding and Jake slapped us on the back and said 'bout time!'" He laughed.

I was actually surprised at Jacob's reaction. He didn't act like homosexuality bothered him but boys being boys while we grew up; he, Quil, and Embry would make the requisite jokes in the privacy of the garage. I was glad that he was happy for his father though. Both our dads had been alone far too long.

"Good, make sure Rebecca knows I'm the Maid of Honor." I said laughing, enjoying the flush to my dad's cheeks. I would ask what Rachel's problem was later, I didn't want to diminish the mood.

"Hush, girl. We aren't getting married. I'm the Chief of the tribe and your dad's the Chief of Police. We don't act any different, still two old farts enjoying fishing and sports. Just..." He trailed off, his cheeks heating up.

"Yes, I figured." I said quietly with my own blush with the confirmation of my own thoughts.

The drive to the Cullen's was short and comfortable, talking about life in Forks and how Charlie was moving in with Billy on the reservation under the guise of needing help maneuvering with his wheelchair now that Jacob was home less and less. Paul Lahote had asked Rachel to marry him so she had moved out of Billy's as well to move into Paul's home. No one would think twice about the two best friends rooming together.

Esme greeted each of us with a welcoming smile and embrace. "Come on in, everyone. I'm so glad you made it safely." I assumed since she didn't question our being here that her pseudo-daughter informed her from a vision.

I took off my dark gray peacoat and hung it on the wrought iron coat rack by the door. Rosalie's eyes were on me as I walked into the living room with a smile.

"I really love that shirt, Bella. You look beautiful." She told me. She looked way bettwr than I did in her cashmere light blue sweater and hip hugging denim jeans.

"Thank you!" I said as I smoothed my palms down the front of the black and white geometric strapless top that hugged my shape and draped over my hips. The dark skin tight skinny jeans and low silver heels I wore made me feel feminine. I rarely dressed up but between having my dad and Billy here along with Mom showing up, I figured it was a good night to show everyone I really do know how to dress. I usually ran around in sports attire or old jeans and tees so I could shift quickly. I had even taken the time to straighten my hair, leaving it down and shining.

"Woah, Bella!" Emmett said before he wolf whistled and lifted me up to sit on his shoulder, his large hand engulfing my hip to hold me in place. I glanced at Troy and found he was watching with barely contained rage.

I tapped Emmett on the hand. "Lemme down, Emm." He cocked his eyebrow as he looked up at me, seeing my pensive face. He looked over to Troy and slowly, overexaggeratedly, set me down and backed away with his hands out in surrender.

"Sorry, buddy. I was just trying to be friendly. She's like a little sister to me, I promise." Emmett placated the large Native.

I grinned at Troy's grimace and walked over to him, wrapping him into my arms and kissing his cloth covered chest. The natural cologne of his scent permeated my senses and I closed my eyes. He enclosed me in his arms and kissed the top of my head, his palms smoothing down my back, resting on my hips. Grunting, he stepped from the embrace and extended his hand to Emmett. I watched as they gripped hands and stared in each other's eyes for a long minute before they both started laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Rosalie, sitting on a large couch beside her, my hair swinging with my motions. I would never understand the secret language of men.I admired Troy's outfit from afar as he and Emmett started a game on the PS4. The tight blue and black plaid overshirt was only buttoned halfway up, exposing the even tighter black tee he wore underneath. The black denim jeans hugged his beautiful rear with ever step he took and a pair of black steel toe boots adorned his feet. Rosalie elbowed me and rolled her golden eyes at my ogling.

"So where's Mom?" I asked as Charlie wheeled Billy into the large room with us and Esme brought in a pitcher of ice cold lemon tea. I helped her fill glasses for the four humans and settled back down in my seat while Troy and Emmett played Call of Duty: Something-or-other.

"Edward and Liv took her hunting after Alice saw that you would be bringing company. She and Jasper went shopping for Renee. Everyone should be back soon." Esme told us. I nodded and sipped the tea.

"This is really good, Esme. Thank you." I said. Charlie and Billy nodded their agreement. Troy had yet to try his tea as he was busy hunting Emmett down in a concrete building on the game.

"Has she been getting on well, then?" I asked. "From the texts it really looks like she's enjoying herself."

Rosalie nodded as Esme answered. "Oh yes, dear. Her control over her newborn instincts are quite remarkable. Carlisle has taken a shine to her."

I tried to pose the question as delicately as I could. "That's okay with you?" Billy snorted into his glass as he was taking a sip and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Esme giggled at us both as she handed Billy a napkin which he thanked her for. "Oh yes, absolutely. Renee is really lively. Just what we needed around here." She said, still giggling as my blush deepened. I really was learning too much about my parents but I only had myself to blame for asking.

Carlisle came down from the elaborate staircase with a wide smile and patted my shoulder as he passed me to sit with his wife. He settled in beside her, crossing one ankle over the knee as he grabbed up her hand and dropped a kiss on her knuckles. "Renee is a joy to have around. It gives Edward and Alice another mother figure and Esme and myself..."

I cleared my throat loudly as Rosalie threw her head back and cackled at my ever increasing embarrassment. Dad and Billy snickered as well, though Charlie looked more uncomfortable than the latter.

"Sorry, Bella." Carlisle said contritely. I smiled at him and finished off my tea. We sat around making small talk as we waited for the rest of the coven to show up. Esme brought out some light snacks of sliced cheddar cheese, thick sliced pepperoni, and horseradish dip. Emmett and Troy paused their game so my mate could eat and enjoy the tea. Alice and Jasper returned first, flying up the staircase looking as if they purchased an entire store. Jasper even made a second trip to the car! A laugh escaped me as I watched their antics. When Alice danced down the staircase looking for all the world like a springtime fairy in her tulle and silk a-line dress with plunging neckline, I gaped at her. The light champagne fabric following her movements and hugging her tiny body to perfection as she sat daintily on the arm of an empty sofa. She grinned madly at me.

"Are you going to a wedding?" I asked her incredulously. She giggled like a three year old and clapped her hands.

"No, silly! This is a Galina Signature! I would never wear this to a wedding, it is so last season." She giggled as her tinkling voice echoed off of the living room walls.

I rolled my eyes. "Last season indeed. Twelve hundred dollar dress to go shopping." I said in a playfully sarcastic tone.

Alice gasped and Rosalie groaned. "You know Galina?"

I shook my head. "No?"

"You knew the price!"

"It was a guess."

"Well, that was a really good guess." Alice praised and I laughed.

Jasper appeared out of thin air and wrapped his arm around his mate, dragging her into his lap as he sat on the couch she was perched on. She snuggled into his hunter green polo, fingering the khaki colored slacks he wore. She must make him dress up to go out because he is usually in jeans and tees or button ups like Troy. Jasper smiled at me and I gave him a small fingerwave.

Feeling like I was being watched a little while later while Charlie and Billy were engrossed in a football game with Emmett and Troy, I looked over my shoulder. Renee stood on the back deck with Edward and Liv as they all watched us with smiles on their faces. I caught Esme and Carlisle's eyes and tilted my head. They nodded and I silently walked outside, closing the sliding door behind me.

Mom engulfed me in a hug the moment I turned and I hugged her back, breathing in her unique perfume.

"I missed you, sweety." She murmured. She looked good, not messy at all from her hunt, in a pair of relaxed bootcut jeans and a ribbed black tank top. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

We sat at the picnic table to the left of the doors out of view and I explained in a quiet voice about Billy and Dad, hoping she wouldn't freak out. Thankfully she gave me a knowing look and not so thankfully, so did Edward and Liv.

"Do not tell me about your private time with Esme or Carlisle, please!" I stressed, as Mom started to open her mouth. Laughter from both in and out of the house erupted and I groaned. "You all are freaks. Do not tell your daughter these things!" I lightly admonished.

Renee wrapped her hand around my arm and pulled me to my feet. She hauled me after her into the house all smiles as she brought me into the living room. Charlie stood and stared at my mother, his moustache twitching. Billy's eyes popped out of his head when Renee started growling in her chest at him. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were immediately between them as my head vollied back and forth between them before I realized what it was. I threw both of my hands up and yelled.

"Stop! Mom. This is Billy. He won't hurt you!" I realized she was smelling his wolf scent and it must have set off her inner beast.

Her eyes were black as she stared at the older Native man. Troy disappeared into the foyer as a man and came back out as Pahoja shortly after, standing guard in front of Billy's wheelchair. Billy dug his fingers into the thick dark gray fur of the fox's back. Carlisle stood cautiously and approached. Renee kept her eyes on the perceived threat, her chest rumbling thunderously. Esme came up beside me as we watched her husband step between Jasper and Emmett sideways to stand in front of the angry brunette. Carefully, he lifted his hands and placed them on my mother's face. Her deep tawny eyes darted to his and locked. Her growl softened to a purr as the good doctor's thumbs started rubbing against the apples of her cheeks, her eyes darkening...not with anger this time...but with lust.

 _Ew..._


	22. Embarrassment

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Carlisle was successful in distracting Renee from Billy's unique scent and herded her from the room to, what I assumed, was the bedroom. I took that as my cue to get the hell out of dodge. I walked over to Pahoja and ran my fingers through his thick fur as I spoke to Billy and my dad.

"I think we should go before any more _distracting_ needs to be done." I stressed, my eyes pleading with them both. Billy, thankfully, nodded and unlocked the wheels of his chair so my dad could push him out the door. Pahoja used the small half bath off the large living room to shift back to human and agreed with my words, thanking the vampires for their hospitality.

Esme followed us to the foyer with everyone else behind her. The coldness of her hand seeped through my shirt as she placed it on the small of my back. "I am so sorry, Bella dear. I didn't even think that the wolf scent would be strong enough but with her newborn nose, it must be especially offensive." She sent an apologetic look to the elder man. "I mean no disrespect, Chief Black." She placed a large Tupperware in my hands before retreating.

Billy nodded. "None taken, Mrs. Cullen." Edward and Liv gave me a quick hug after Esme backed away then Alice bounded up and kissed my cheek. The coolness of her lips almost burned my cheek.

"We will see you soon!" She squeaked out before bounding up the stairs, the Demon God on her heels. Just as my sensitive ears were starting to pick up on some traumatizing noises, I quickly ushered the old men out to the car. Edward and Liv's musical laughter floated out after us.

 _Gross..._

Back at the small cottage once everyone was settled into place and ready to relax with a cup of tea, I hugged Troy goodbye. He had to work in the morning. I walked him out to the backyard and gave him a long, passionate kiss. I missed lying next to him at night but he was very busy with his Grams and work...Not to mention the upcoming Tribal meeting. Troy's muscular arms came around me and pulled me close to his body, his large hands splayed on my back, his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt between my shoulderblades. I whimpered as his tongue swept into my mouth, mating with mine. His taste was intoxicating and I molded my body to his, my hands in the thick silky strands of his hair. We kissed with all of our pent up hunger, letting our love and lust intermingle. When he pulled back and placed a small kiss to my nose, I was panting. My breath fanned across his mouth as his darkened eyes stared into mine intently.

"A preview, my vixen." He breathed.

I sighed happily as I squeezed my arms around his ribs. Kissing my forehead, he backed up a step, his hand gripping mine firmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Of course." His deep voice rumbled happily as he smiled at me. I loved that smile.

"Tell Grams I said hello, please."

"Will do. Get some rest."

I nodded and watched as he slipped into the bushes before turning back to the house. Charlie and Billy were heading to my bedroom. "Do you need the bathroom, Bells? We're beat. Long flight, eventful day..." Charlie trailed off with a one shoulder shrug.

"Yeah, let me get ready for bed then the room is all yours." I said as I made my way past them. I hurried through my routine and pulled an extra pillow and sheet from the closet shelf in my bedroom. Dressed in a baggy blue tee and a pair of exercise shorts, I kissed both men's cheeks on my way back to the living room. "Have a good night!" I called to them.

Once I turned off all the lights and made my makeshift bed on the small sofa, I was out. Sleeping peacefully through the night, I was stirring already when I heard a soft knock on the door. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sniffed and smelled my mother. My eyes widened before I jumped up from the couch, almost falling to the floor in my haste to get up.

"Be right there!" I whisper yelled. "Let me cover the smell." I hoped that with coffee brewing, Billy's scent would not bother the new vampire. I grabbed a small spray can of Glade Red Honeysuckle and gave the room a few squirts. It was overpowering to me, hopefully almost unbearable for my mom.

I opened the door, glancing toward my bedroom to make sure that door was firmly shut. It wouldn't stop her but I could if I had to. Mom's bright smile met my still waking eyes but she made no move to enter, wrinkling her nose at the combined scents of coffee, Glade, and wolf.

"Wanna go chat out back?" I asked her as I stepped into a pair of slippers. She nodded, still smiling without breathing. It was so weird seeing my mother as a demon who didn't need to breathe. The woman who birthed me then made me raise her. I would love her even if she were a two headed dragon, but it was still very unsettling.

Mom followed me as I shut the front door behind me and went around to the backyard. She settled on the dewy morning grass as I plopped down on the bottom step of my back porch, resting my elbows on the stair behind me comfortably.

"What brings you by so early?" My stomach gurgled as I heard the coffee pot do the same, finishing it's brewing cycle. I would need a cup to wake me fully.

Mom looked slightly sheepish. "I'm sorry, baby. Time doesn't seem to mean much to me anymore. Once the sun peeked, I just had to come apologize. I don't dare to be around them yet but they do deserve an apology. I'm so happy they found each other. I never knew your father could be gay! He was always so attentive and -"

"Mom!" I cried, holding a protesting hand toward her. "No!" I scolded as I pulled on the hem of my shorts. She was so embarrassing.

She ducked her head but not before I saw her embarrassed smile. "Sorry, sweety." She said quietly. I chuckled.

"Really giving out too much information the last couple of days." I said mostly to myself. Renee snickered as well and the tension was lifted. I told her I would be back in a moment and I went to get myself a mug of coffee. Grabbing the biggest cup I owned, a sixteen ounce mug, I filled it to the brim before going back to the porch step. The hot liquid almost burned my throat but I relished it. I could practically feel the caffeine as it coursed through me.

"So tell me, without much detail please, how this is going to work with the Cullens. Are you a trio mate thing or what? Will you stay with them? Become part of the treaty in Forks?" I was failing at keeping my calm composure as I worried what would happen to my mother in the coming years. I could live as long as she did, so long as I kept shifting. My age had drastically slowed down after my twenty first birthday.

"We are compatible...for now." She started cautiously. "My mate is out there, Alice has seen him. But for now I am having a good time. The family is so good to me." She gushed as her words started to get faster. "I will be staying with them for a while, perhaps even after my newborn year, but once I meet my mate, I will go where he goes. From what I hear, the bond is really intense and I'll want to do what he wants to do. It feels so weird having all these feelings so soon after losing Phil though."

Mom's face became vacant as she seemingly remembered the night she lost her husband and subsequently her life. Doomed forever to walk the earth as a demon, her eyes welled up with venemous tears and I reached out to her. She grasped my hand almost too hard and held on as she got her emotions in order. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and her eyes came back to reality, a light replacing the dull sadness.

"I'm having so much fun though!"

I giggled at her mood swings and sipped at my coffee once she released my hand. I flexed my fingers discreetly. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. We chatted about mundane things while I gulped down my coffee then she helped me weed my garden. It seemed to be good practice for tempering her strength. She only murdered three premature plants.

I silently mourned the loss.

Billy and Charlie emerged from my bedroom around nine a.m. and I was about to excuse myself to use the bathroom when Mom stiffened and growled. Alice came bolting from the treeline and gripped my mom's left arm as Jasper materialized, gripping her right. Billy and Charlie came out onto the porch, halting at the sight of the angry demon that was my mom. Coffee from the mugs Billy was holding spilled over the rim, dripping onto his pajama bottoms. Slowly backing into the house once more, I nodded to Alice and Jasper as they carted her away. I did not close the back door until I could no longer hear her growls. Walking around the counter to refill my coffee mug, I noticed Billy looked whiter than normal.

Hunched down in front of him was my father, who was gripping the native man's hands in his and whispering encouragingly. I pretended to ignore them as they spoke and gave a small smile when they caught my eyes. My phone dinged with a text, so I snatched it up and headed back to the porch. The garden was done but the lawn really needed mowed. I sighed. I really hated mowing the lawn but it wasn't going to do it by itself. My dad wandered out alone after about a half hour, leaving Billy indoors.

"Everything okay?" I asked as he sat beside me. He shrugged.

"That's the second scare in two days, Bells. Its not good for his heart. I really hate to ask this but..." He paused and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Would it be okay if your mom wasn't around these last couple days?"

I looked at him in shock. "Couple days?" I'd thought they'd be here a week or two.

Charlie gave me a one arm hug and kissed my temple as he brought me into his side. "It's too much, honey. His health isn't the greatest and I'd rather not lose him to a heart attack or vampire attack." He said softly yet gruffly as his voice thickened with emotion.

"I understand." I sighed dejectedly. The whole situation was kinda crappy but Billy needed to be healthy and safe.

We went back into the house and spent a relaxing day playing checkers and talking. I made the lasagna that Esme had given me last night then they went to bed. I hadn't seen Troy this evening but he'd texted to tell me he would be having dinner with Grams then come over. It was late and I was exhausted so I told him that I would just see him tomorrow. He sent a kissing face emoji in return and told me he loved me. I texted Mom and asked her to keep her distance for a few days. She never responded but I hoped she would heed the advice.

I woke the next morning to the sound of the lawn mower. Dad was outside, pushing the new machine wearing a gray tank and a pair of jeans. Sweat dripped off his brow so I brought him a mug of coffee and a bottle of water. I motioned toward where I set them on the porch railing and he nodded that he spotted the drinks. I smiled and did a mental happy skip.

 _I didn't have to mow!_

Of course, he shouldn't be mowing on his last day of vacation but thankfully my dad knew how much I hated to mow the grass. I took this opportunity to slurp down a coffee then darted outside to shift in the treeline. I missed being Nidawi. Stretching my nimble little paws and shaking out my fur, I took off at a full run. I jumped over fallen trees and boulders, ran through the stream and snatched a large ripe wild strawberry on my way past a small patch. Hearing Brayden at the corners of my mind, I sent him a mental 'hello' and asked him to send my love to Abi. He sent me a mental picture of her tiny belly pouch. Their Shaman thought she would be carrying triplets and I wished him luck. Running back toward home, I slammed my mental barrier shut and shuddered at the thought of three newborn babies.

 _Yikes...Not me!_

I wasn't even sure I wanted children anytime soon, let alone three of them. Shifting back under the cover of the puckerberry bushes, I slipped my clothes back on as Charlie was wheeling a freshly washed down mower into my shed. I was adjusting my ribbed tank and jeans when he spoke.

"Sprayed it down for ya, Bells. Don't forget to do that. It'll last longer and keep the gears clean." He pointed out as we locked up the shed together. I gave him a great big hug, squeezing the air from his lungs until he sputtered and playfully slapped my back. I laughed and pulled away, walking toward the house with Dad by my side.

"You didn't have to do that, Dad. Thank you very much though." I said sincerely. He merely grunted in response and gave my hand a squeeze before opening the door for me to enter ahead of him.

Billy was engrossed in what looked to be a Native American history novel, a full steaming cup of coffee beside him on the coffee table. I refilled my own mug, because one cup is never enough, and sat on the sofa beside his wheelchair.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked as I peered over his arm to get a better look, my hair falling over my shoulder. I quickly pulled it into a low ponytail and flung it behind me.

"I brought this for you. It's a book of the Omaha Tribe's customs and legends. I thought it'd be good for you to read up on before your meeting. Might as well be familiar with it." He explained as he shut the book and handed it to me.

I grasped it with eagerness. This was a gold mine. If I went in there, not disrespecting the tribe by forgoing customs, I might have a better chance at earning my spot with my own tribe, even as a paleface. Billy assured me that the council was not racist in the least and embraced all of their brethren, but one could not take chances in such delicate matters. Chief Sauk could have a lot of influence and he was most definitely racist.

I thanked Billy profusely before Dad came in the room, freshly showered and shaved. "I'm taking Billy in town today. There's a festival I heard about and we wanted to catch it. Wanna come along?" The last sentence seemed to be tacked on hurriedly and I got the point immediately. It didn't hurt my feelings any. I knew they needed some breathing room. My cottage was very small.

"Oh no, Dad. You guys go on without me." I said cheerfully, waving my hand in a dismissive manner. I saw the light in my Dad's eyes at my dismissal but he reigned it in for my sake. I held my smirk back.

It was difficult.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked. I glanced at him but didn't miss the quick glare Charlie sent him. I giggled and clamped a hand over my mouth. Charlie's face fell.

"I'm that transparent, huh?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Yes, you are." I said with mock solemnity.

Billy huffed but smiled. "Go easy on him, Bells. He's still getting a hand on this whole deal." He paused to grasp my Dad's hand. "We both are." I stood from my place on the sofa and walked over to my houseguests, giving them both big hugs.

"Have fun and don't worry about me. Troy only works a half day today and is planning on coming over." I couldn't contain my giddy grin over that thought.

My dad glared at me. "Change the sheets when you're done."

I balked. "Dad!"

Billy threw his head back, his bright white teeth showing as he laughed his ass off. Charlie scowled. "I wasn't kidding. I'm sleeping in that bed tonight." He kept grumbling under his breath and it was hard to hear over Billy's continued guffaws but I definitely heard his muttered, "Good thing we didn't do anything in there."

 _I think that's bile in my mouth._


	23. Reservations

**This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Tomorrow was Troy and Gram's Tribal Meeting. I wasn't supposed to attend but Troy insisted that I come to the reservation and check it out while he was in the council hall. The thick manilla envelope containing the mortgage documents, land rights, and property taxes was sitting on Gram's dining room table. I was staying the night with Troy and Grams so we could get an exceptionally early start for Omaha tomorrow. I was confident that Troy would be able to move back into his house as soon as the meeting was over. Though Grams was going to stay here in Little Sioux, she would need to get her boxed belongings from the large home on the rez. Troy came up behind me, winding his large arms around my waist and setting his chin on my shoulder. I hummed contentedly and relaxed into his embrace. We had spent the day as our spirit animals and just cleaned up from a large feast, courtesy of Grams. She had fallen asleep in the living room so Troy had lovingly lifted her up, carrying her into her bedroom, and wrapped her in a warm crochet blanket.

"What are you thinking of?" Troy asked me, his voice rumbling in my ear.

"About the meeting tomorrow, mostly." I hedged. I didn't really want to burden him with my thoughts so I spun in his arms and melded my lips to his. Once he lived in Omaha again, it would be more difficult to see him. I was worried about what that meant. Sure, I could visit him occassionally but my meeting wasn't for another two months. I was going to miss being away from him so much.

Shaking myself from those negative thoughts as Troy kissed me back with vigor, I swept my tongue across his lips and hitched my leg around his hip. He lifted me, carrying me to his bedroom where he proceeded to keep the negative thoughts on the fringes of my mind for the next couple hours.

"Four a.m. is way too damn early." I grumbled to myself as I poured everyone a cup of coffee. Troy was taking a shower as I slunk half awake with crazy bedhead around the small kitchen. A chuckle from the doorway had me looking up from my mug at the counter.

Grams stood in a purple and blue floral button up blouse with matching blue slacks. She wore a pair of black nursing type shoes on her feet and her long graying hair was in two braids on either side of her head. I caught glimpse of a thick rawhide rope hanging around her neck but whatever was on the end of it was tucked inside her blouse.

"Child, when you get as old as me you'll find that four a.m. is a wonderful time to wake up." She chided happily in her husky voice as she grabbed up her cup of coffee and waved me after her to the dining room. She pulled out her chair and motioned for me to sit as well. "You get to see the sun rise, hear the birds greet you..." She trailed off at the scowl I was giving my mug of liquid heaven and tsked me. "If you weren't up so late desecrating my grandson, I'd imagine you would be much more lively!"

My neck cricked from how fast I looked up at Grams, eyes wide with horror. She threw her head back and cackled madly at me, her frail finger pointing at my face. I felt the telltale blush envelope my entire upper body, wondering if she really did know just how much I had desecrated Troy last night.

Troy chose that moment to sit at the table, fresh from the shower, with his coffee. He had heard everything, I knew, but he was pretending he hadn't. He simply lifted the local newspaper and scanned the funnies. I glared at him a moment before sinking into my dining chair and sipping my coffee. He caught my eye when Grams got up to rinse her cup and winked at me. I growled at him before getting up from the table to take my own shower, hearing his chuckle as I stalked down the hall.

"What's the point in being up so early anyway? The meeting isn't until mid morning." I complained as I brushed my damp hair. We were leaving in a few minutes and though another cup of coffee had adjusted my moodiness, I was still slightly cranky. Troy just chuckled indulgently before kissing my cheek and leaving his bedroom to help Grams with something. It turned out we were getting breakfast at the 'best diner' between Little Sioux and Omaha.

My bad mood evaporated.

On the reservation, my eyes were glued to the scenery. Troy's memory was so exact when he'd shown me in his mind that I felt like I had actually been here already. I took everything in from the general store with the giant fox statue to the beautiful homes that lined the streets. A few homes had tribal teepees or tents in their back yards that were decorated in tribal beading and stitching to the owner's particular tastes. The sky was partly cloudy, the sun playing peekaboo with us as we drove toward the council hall. They were going to enter at eleven o'clock and I would drive around until Troy texted me to pick them up at the close of their meeting. Hopefully a verdict would be reached today as this was simply a matter of prejudice and not something so involved like my case will be.

"I'll let you know when we are done, vixen. Enjoy your tour and don't forget to stop by the Eastern Markets." He reminded me as he tucked a fly away strand of hair behind my ear. I had pulled my hair into a low braid and applied only a smattering of eye makeup. The white blouse and black denim jeans I wore were casual yet classy with dark red flats on my feet. I grabbed Troy's shirt, a black and blue plaid button up paired with dark blue jeans and black workboots on his feet. I pulled him down to my level for a quick kiss then waved at Grams before getting back into the car - this time the driver's seat - and drove back towards the general store.

My mind wandered as I walked around the Eastern Markets an hour later. The flea market was a few acres full of old and new wooden stalls alike, lined up and filled with souvenirs for the tourists with dirt paths everywhere. I had taken pictures of the giant carved fox and the scenery around the reservation. A lovely elderly couple allowed me to see their teepee, taking pictures and listening to their stories of why they chose the decorations they did. I imagined everyone's stories were just as special and prayed to the spirits that someday I would have the fortune to hear more. At a particularly fancy booth in the Eastern Markets, a large tourist trap I was learning as my arms were bogged down with bags, I fingered the large furs and colorful feathers that hung around the weathered booth. A tray of tribal jewelry caught my eye and I looked through it, finding something for Grams, my mom, and myself. The tradesman graciously accepted my payment and wrapped up each piece of jewelry in calico fabric with brilliant colorful designs. I thanked him profusely and spun to go to the next stall but my nose met the chest of someone who was staring directly behind me. I stepped back abruptly and rubbed my nose.

"I am so sorry!" I started apologizing, my eyes trailing up to meet the face of whom I'd just collided with.

Glaring down at me with hatred in his eyes, was Chief Sauk. I stepped back again on instinct and my hip met the corner of the vendor table, sending a twinge of pain down my leg. I winced then side stepped until I was out of the booth, never taking my eyes off the glaring Native. His eyes burned fire and I was sure I caught a sliver of pain as he watched my collision with the wooden table, but it was gone too quickly for me to be sure. Once out of the stall I scurried for the car, dropping the keys twice before I was able to get in, haphazardly throwing my bags to the passenger seat. I wasn't sure what made me feel so scared of this man but I just knew I couldn't converse with him before the meeting. Something inside me warned me to stay away from him. I slammed the door of Gram's car and locked the doors immediately before slumping down in the seat, my head lolled back on the headrest. I sighed heavily and wiped a hand over my face before looking at my reflection in the rearview mirror. I even looked scared. My fingers were shaking and suddenly I was angry with myself. I am a grown woman! I should be able to walk around an open market without running from some racist ass!

And yet, I made no move to leave the car.

"Good one, Bella." I sighed exasperatedly at myself before turning the ignition and driving toward the small diner next to the general store. Checking the time on the dash of the car, I saw it was almost one p.m. and hoped the meeting was going well for it to be taking so long. If this was a prelude to my own meeting, I'll have to take two days off of work. I entered the diner and sat myself at the long shiny counter. It was strange seeing a fifties style traincar diner on a Native American Reservation, but it was homey and smelled perfect - greasy fried foods and salt. Almost a carnival smell lingered in the air and my stomach growled loudly in demand of sustenance. I patted my belly and grinned at the waitress. Her nametag read 'Sandy', pinned to her red and white mini checked retro diner outfit. I grinned wider at her large red dyed beehive hairdo that clashed wildly with her russet slim frame. Thankfully she took my ogling in stride, even chewing her pink bubblegum obnoxiously as she handed me a menu. I giggled at her and she grinned back.

"What can I get ya, doll?" Sandy asked me, her red stained lips lifting in a sarcastic smirk.

I looked through the drinks quickly. "I'll have a vanilla milkshake to start please. Not sure what else yet. It smells so good in here, I'm liable to eat the menu."

Sandy snorted. "Trust me, that's not edible despite the greasy fingerprints that might make ya think otherwise."

I let go of the menu dramatically and wrinkled my nose. "Well, now how am I going to decide?"

Sandy giggled. "I'll grab your drink. The fries are to die for though." She walked away with an extra saucy wiggle in her hips and smacked her gum loudly. I laughed at her antics.

I settled on the double mushroom and swiss cheeseburger with fries and she was right. These fries were the best I'd ever had. When Sandy had down time, she chatted with me about the diner and some houses that were for rent or sale around the rez. She asked how I had come to be in Nebraska when I was from Washington state and I explained about getting a job after college and moving out to Little Sioux, Iowa and falling in love - hence the reason to stay. Of course, being a woman, she had to hear all about my love life, how we met, etcetera and I told her bits and pieces while I took my time eating.

"And he's just the most thoughtful man. I had a problem with an old friend not too long ago and he was understanding and supportive instead of a jealous ass like some guys can be." I told her, tip toeing around the reasonings but needing for her to know what this man meant to me.

Sandy sighed into her hand as she sat on the other side of the bar counter. "Such a catch. What does he look like?" I was actually surprised that she hadn't asked sooner or that I hadn't mentioned that he was from this rez.

"Well, I'm sure you know him, actually." I said hesitantly. I ducked my head wondering if this would be the end of a friendship before it even began. Would I be the paleface trying to steal from the Native women? Shunned for the color of my skin before I was even given a chance to be known?

Sandy perked up, interested. Not that she hadn't been showing avid interest our entire conversation but every woman loves a good twist. "I would? Is he from here, is that why you're here?"

"He's not technically why I'm here. I came here for a whole other reason, but yes he is from this reservation." I paused and took my time dipping my fry in my malt vinegar and ketchup mixture. I even chewed slower as I was deliberately stalling.

"Well, who is it honey?" She asked impatiently as she wiped the counter down to look busy.

"Troy Sauk." I mumbled, watching with inner turmoil as Sandy's hand stopped swirling the damp rag on the countertop and her fingers squeezed the fabric. I heard her gasp and my heart sunk. Lowering my eyes, I dug some money from my pocket but before I could set it down, someone slammed their hand down on the counter making me jump. I looked to my left and saw Chief Sauk standing there with money under his hand. I stood quickly and stuttered a thanks to Sandy, throwing my money on the counter and tripping my way out of the diner. I didn't look back as I ran - despite Sandy's call after me - to the car, starting it and driving toward the council hall. I didn't bother checking my phone because if they weren't finished yet, I wasn't leaving this car until we made it back home. I couldn't pinpoint why I was so leery of the Chief, but chalked it up to the fact that he was an ass and my anger was connected to my tear ducts.

It was almost three o'clock by the time Troy texted me. I had fallen asleep in the driver's seat after parking at the council hall and his message woke me. I messaged him back that I was already here and they both got in the car, Troy pushing me over the console gently to let me know he was driving. I had to stow the souvenirs I bought in the trunk before settling back into the passenger seat. After we were all buckled and on the road again, I asked what I had been waiting to hear all day. I would tell Troy about my two chance encounters with his father, but first I wanted to hear their news. It was far more important than my silly fear.

Spinning in my seat up front, I faced Grams. "How did it go?"

Gram's eyes twinkled with happiness and I knew it all worked out for them. I smiled as they both explained the long process of the meeting, giving me an idea of what to expect when I had my own. I held my smile firmly in place though I was so scared that my time with Troy would be cut drastically. He had too many responsibilities for me to cry and whine over seeing him so I would hold strong. Moving to the reservation would be a great move for him as the future Chief. To reconnect with his people and become more respected. Between that, his job, and Grams, I would understandably be lowest on the totem pole and I would not hold him back.

I smiled the whole ride home, holding my mate's hand, determined to be the strong female he needed in his life. Besides, if all went well, I could end up living with him in two months time.


	24. Update

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I am so sorry for the weird delays. I recently moved from Ohio to Maine...In one car with 2 kids and 2 dogs...**

 **Between unpacking, registering the kids for school, and adjusting to our new living situation...I just haven't had the time to write!**

 **The kids start school Wednesday. I will try to update then.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews. Even those of you who cannot read because of your own views or opinions, I respect that and admire your admittance!**

 **Thanks again my lovelies!**


	25. Stressing Out

**FINALLY!**

 **Thanks for being patient with me. This one's gonna be a kinda rollercoaster. Good luck!**

 **This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Troy wrapped me in his arms as we lay beneath the puckerberry bushes in exhaustion. After traveling through Loess playing with the local wild wolves and opening my mind to my mate so he could see how his father irked me, we fell naked where we shifted. He kissed the crown of my head and whispered his love for me. Understandably, Troy was not pleased with the way his father seemed to pop up everywhere I had been the day before. He thought that maybe the Chief was checking up on the paleface to see if he could find some ammunition to use against me during the tribal meeting. Not that I am normally a rude person, but thankfully my day had been smooth running and friendly, despite the lurking Tribal Elder. Troy smoothed his hands down my arms and back up before tightening his embrace. I sighed contently.

"When will you be moving to the reservation?" I asked timidly. Dread curled a tight coil in my stomach. I knew, rationally, that I had nothing to fear but my feelings aren't always rational. I am a woman, you know. I had tried to peek the answer from his inner mind on our run but he kept a tight lid on those thoughts. That move, of course, had me thinking the worst.

Kissing my hair again Troy sat up, bringing me with him and I settled my back against his chest. His forearms covered my chest as he held me tightly, letting me feel his heartbeat against my back. He was quiet for a long time, simply holding me close and tracing random patterns on my skin. I had a feeling he was trying to distract me but I would not fall for it.

 _Well, I would try not to._

His soft ministrations had my skin flaming sensually. Firm, warm lips pressed against the side of my neck and trailed up and down its length. I squirmed, feeling very warm and ready to search out my bedroom when Troy chuckled. The sound brought me back to reality and I huffed in aggravation.

"Easy, vixen." He warned me with laughter in his deep tone. "I'll answer your question if you'll answer one of mine first."

I tried to sit up and away from him but he held firm, pulling me back into his chest and kissing my head again. "What question?" I asked, wary of what he would want from me. He knew I couldn't live on the reservation until after my trial and that was a big _if_ they ruled in my favor.

"This is an important question, Bella."

"So then shouldn't I be allowed to look at you when you ask?" I questioned petulantly. Troy chuckled again and the vibration of that noise ran through my body as warm as his ministrations did. I squirmed again in his lap.

Quietly, Troy stated, "I'd rather ask you like this in case your answer is no."

I stilled and ran through the questions he could ask me that would have him acting so uncharacteristically nervous. He could be asking me to marry him but I dismissed that one immediately. I don't think he would do that while we were naked on the forest floor underneath puckerberry bushes. He could ask me to move in with him and Grams or he could be asking me to move in with Grams and watch over her while he lives on the reservation. Somehow, none of these seemed like something Troy would ask me. I supposed I could just shut my inner monologue up and listen to my mate. I tilted my head slightly, simultaneously baring my neck and turning my ear toward him so he would know he had my attention.

Clearing his throat, he swallowed roughly. "Bella…" He had to clear his throat again. "Will you allow me to live here with you until the Tribal Council allows you access to live on our reservation?"

He wants to live with me in my little stone cottage? What about Grams? I didn't miss the stress of the word _when_. It seemed that he was confident that I would be accepted onto his land. Of course I would love to have him here. The twirling bounce my heart was doing in my chest should've been proof enough of that.

Really? I couldn't believe it. My eyes stared, dazed and unseeing, straight ahead of me as my mind worked out how to tell him what I wanted. After several minutes of silence and an awkward shift from Troy beneath me, I decided.

The 'oomph!' Troy made as I lithely twisted and flipped onto my stomach, shoving him onto his back on the bracken, made me smile wider than I already was. I knew my face was glowing and his answering smile almost took my breath away. I smashed my lips to his while strong hands traveled the length of my body. We laid together quickly and roughly under the privacy of the bushes while I let my body give the answer my mouth was too busy to say.

After a quick dinner of toasted cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, we laid in bed under the Nidawi and Pahoja carving on my headboard. My head rested on Troy's strong bronze chest while my fingers played with the coarse hair on his abdomen. His light snores filtered through the small bedroom and I was so relaxed knowing that this would be our way for the next two months. He explained that Grams had been seeing the local doctor down the road from her thrift shop and had literally kicked Troy out on his ass. She wished him well and told him to go get his foxy lady. I grinned like a loon, picturing her yelling at Troy playfully. I drifted off to sleep wrapped in my mate's arms, ready to tackle anything work would throw at me in the morning.

Troy had moved into my cottage - now our cottage - six weeks ago and it had been practically complete bliss. We had our quirks and faults to get used to but it seemed to be going very well until recently. My meeting in Omaha was coming up and though Troy was helping me with the paperwork and organization, he was rather distant. Work for him kept him fairly busy and he checked on Grams every two days. We had to cut that back when both Troy and myself had walked in on Grams and the Little Sioux Family Practitioner. I had to stop Troy from pouring bleach in his face, poor guy. Abi and Bray were busy parents of freshly newborn triplets and we tried to help as much as possible but they were adamant to do it all themselves on Tribal land. I felt slightly snubbed, but let it go easily enough because Troy was worrying me. At first, I thought maybe he was upset we weren't pregnant or I had done something wrong around the house. However, as time wore on I realized I was over thinking things. I let him have his space and though I was very worried, I didn't bother him with my concerns. I actually wondered if he was having second thoughts about living with me on the reservation.

 _He's my soulmate, why am I questioning this so much?_

I sunk deeper into the warm bathwater that I was soaking in. Troy was over at Gram's house now, doing some landscaping and whatnot and I was stressing myself out. Being Nidawi sounded really good right about now but that would have to wait. The pork tenderloin in the crockpot would not be ignored. The savory scent of our dinner tonight lingered under my nose even over the lavender and chamomile scent of my bath beads. My long dark hair was pulled high on my head to keep out of the water and I washed myself slowly, enjoying this special stress reliever. I could use another reliever but that was not in the question anymore apparently. At least not for a couple of weeks. I really wished that my mate would confide in me. The timer for the white rice went off so I reluctantly pulled the plug and got up from the bathtub, rubbing myself semi-dry and quickly dressing. The light blue fabric of my tee shirt clung to my damp skin and the biker shorts were difficult to pull up. I bounced on one leg, yanking the shorts in place, to the kitchen. My hair loosened some and flopped in a silly messy side bun but I ignored it.

I plated the rice, fresh lettuce salad, and pork tenderloin on the table for myself as Troy wasn't home yet. We would need to communicate properly about whatever was bothering him before I went insane. As much as I tried to keep my broad shoulders for all of this stress, I could feel the weight pushing on me. I ate dinner in silence, alone, bouncing my leg nervously under the countertop. My phone lay on the other side of the counter and though the screen was black, there were no lights blinking so I knew I had no missed anythings. It depressed me further, making the tenderloin sit like a rock in my stomach. I pushed my plate away, half eaten and cleaned up the mess from dinner, eager to get my mind on something else. It didn't take me long at all to empty the pot and crockpot into Tupperware dishes and stack them in the fridge, wipe down the counters, and wash the dishes. I even went so far as to hand dry them and put them rightfully away.

I leaned my hip against the corner of my kitchen counter and stared unseeing out into my small house. I kept it pretty immaculate, but Troy's shirt hung on the back of the couch that was still pushed against the bay window from Dad and Billy's visit. Big black steel toe boots sat by the front door and a crumpled newspaper laid on the small end table by the couch. All reminders that Troy lived here but didn't stick around much these days. A hot tear slipped down my cheek unchecked as I wondered if my mate was 'stepping out' on me. Now that Abetzi wasn't pregnant anymore, would she and Troy resume their previous love shacking? Was there someone new? So far as I knew, all shifters had only one mate. My heart thumped in my chest as my breath hitched. Another tear traveled the same path as the first, landing on my shirt and adding to the dampness of my skin.

There was a knock on the front door and I found that odd. No one that I knew, knocked. Glancing down at my evening attire - braless tee and biker shorts - I scampered to my bedroom to snatch my robe off of the back of the bathroom door. Sniffing the air as I neared the front of the house, I recognized my mom's scent and smiled widely as I opened the door. Her light mahogany hair was pulled into a ponytail, her eyes showing that she was freshly fed. The green oversized hoodie and faded distressed jeans were a far cry from the crap the Fae Fashionista usually allowed her to wear. I was instantly in her arms almost to the point of pain but I welcomed the embrace.

My emotions came bubbling up and I choked, "Oh, Mom!"

She shushed me as she stroked my back up and down, kissing my temple. Her cool skin was a welcome distraction as my emotions were making me feel hot. My phone chimed on the counter but I ignored it, content to harbor my mom's hug as long as she let me. We stood in the doorway for long minutes before she lifted me like a baby and carried me to the couch. She adjusted me in her lap and I laid my head on her shoulder. Renee didn't ask questions and I wondered if Alice had sent her, knowing I needed some sort of comfort. My phone chimed again and this time I made to get up for it. Mom clucked her tongue at me and held me to her.

"Not right now, sweetheart. Just relax." She whispered.

I hoped the messages were from Troy, letting me know he was safe or on his way home. It wasn't very late out but he usually let me know when he was coming. I would need to get my emotions in order before he showed up. No matter what he was going through, he would let me know in time and I had to be strong no matter what. I sniffled and swiped at my nose, though there was nothing there. My tears had dried on my cheeks and I wasn't usually a snotty crier. I scooted off my mom's lap and sat beside her on the couch, grasping her hand like the lifeline she was for me.

"Thank you." I said softly to avoid my voice from cracking.

Mom squeezed my fingers. "Don't apologize. I don't know what is wrong and you don't have to tell me but Alice said you needed me so I came. She tried to tell me why, but I wouldn't listen. It's your story to tell, baby girl."

I smiled at my mother and leaned over to kiss her cheek. With my emotions firmly in check again, I smoothed my hands down my thighs and cleared my throat. "I don't think it's anything really, but I am feeling paranoid."

Mom waited patiently as I gathered my thoughts. Besides, why should she be impatient? We had forever, after all. I felt tears gather in my eyes again but blinked rapidly to keep them restrained. Looking back into my mom's beautiful gold eyes, I whispered what I hadn't spoken aloud yet.

"I think Troy might be cheating on me."

A low, steady growl vibrated my mother's chest and I watched her eyes bleed black. I was not afraid of my mother but I was now afraid for Troy. Oh how could I be so stupid? Renee is still a newborn vampire. I opened my mouth to rectify my words when her eyes broke away from mine, darting to the door. I tightened my grip on her hand and chanced a look behind me.

Troy stood, angrier than I have ever seen him, in the doorway of our little stone cottage. His fists clenched tight as his eyes narrowed, flicking between mine and my mother's.


	26. The Stream

**And because you all are such peaches!**

 **This is rated T for language and minor adult content.**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I locked eyes with my angry mate, keeping a tight hold on my mom's hand. Her growls never ceased and I knew I had to fix this. I pleaded with Troy with my eyes for understanding before looking at the door and back to him. It was that moment I noticed he wasn't just angry, he was hurt. I had hurt him with my words and now my quiet gesture. Knowing I needed to get my mom out of the house and away from Troy, I mouthed to my mate, "Please wait." I flashed my eyes to the door again and he turned around, striding back outside. My shoulders slumped in relief and I looked at my mother. Her black eyes seemed to have trouble peeling themselves from my front door and back to me.

"Mom, we have to go. I need to get you out of here. I love you but I cannot have you hurting my mate." I spoke quietly and concisely so that I would hopefully reach her anger. Demon God appeared through my back door with his little Alice and they walked with purpose across my kitchen floor. I stood, keeping my grip on my mother's hand. She stood fluidly though stiffly. I could practically feel her anger.

"You said he was cheating on you. I will kill him." Renee spoke through clenched teeth and tight lips.

Alice stepped to my mom's side and placed a small hand onto her arm, not in restraint but in the same sort of comfort she had been giving me only moments before. I shook my head. "No, Mom. I said I was being paranoid and that I thought he might be cheating on me. I was only telling you what was stressing me out. I'm sorry."

Renee's face showed her shock as she stared at me. "Why in the hell are you sorry!?"

"You're too new to have a stressful conversation, Mom. I shouldn't have said what I said. Obviously it was a mistake since he overheard and now I need to speak with him." I lowered my voice though it made no difference as they heard me anyway, and muttered, "I wasn't ready to talk to him yet."

Jasper stepped in front of me and placed a cool hand on my shoulder. "Why didn't you want to talk to him yet?"

I sighed. "He's got so much going on. He doesn't need my crazy paranoia as well." I shook my head at myself.

Jasper smiled a knowing smile then shook his head. "Just talk to him, _vixen_. Everything will be okay." The taunting way he said the nickname Troy gave me and his knowing smile had me thinking he knew why I was stressing. The hurt and anger in Troy's gaze when he heard my words to my mother tells me he most definitely is not cheating on me. I feel like a colossal ass. Jasper chuckled at my emotions and possibly the pale, distraught look on my face. "Don't be so hard on yourself, little one."

Mom gave me a hug now that her own emotions were in check and the three demons quickly left my house. I flopped down onto the couch with a loud sigh and closed my eyes. I groaned loudly.

"I am so sorry, Troy. Please come in!" I wasn't even sure if he was around the house anymore so I stood again and grabbed my cell phone off the counter. Typing out a quick message, I cyber begged my mate to come back to me. The phone chimed from out on the front porch so I went to investigate and beg forgiveness. Unfortunately, only the phone was on the porch with a folded piece of paper sitting underneath it. Slowly, scared out of my mind, I lifted the paper and opened it.

 _Nidawi, come find me. We need to talk._

Well, shit.

I went back inside and shut the back door before stripping down to nothing and easily shifting into my red fur. I stretched my legs and clawed at the floor as I stretched my toes. I trotted out the front door and pulled it closed with my front paw. It wasn't locked, but it would have to do. My heart was fluttering in my foxy chest as I sniffed the air and caught Pahoja's scent. It looped around my house and into the forest, straight into Loess. I followed blindly, dodging the thick ferns and fallen trees, letting my mind ponder what was going on. No matter what happened he was my male alpha and we were part of a pack. I shook the negative thoughts from my head as I kept on toward where Pahoja would be waiting for me. I realized, quite belatedly that I was heading for the stream and picked up my reluctant pace. I was both anxious and excited. I wanted to apologize and make it up to him. I hated any type of arguing with my mate, it always left me feeling hollow. My cone shaped ears picked up the sounds of music as well as the bubbling of the stream that was ahead. I cocked my head as I kept trotting. My keen eyesight caught the glow of hundreds of twinkling lights but I heard no generator. I wondered how they were powered. As I emerged from the ferns and bushes to the stream, a strange strangled noise escaped my muzzle before I started snickering. The sound was high pitched and quick in this form but I couldn't stop.

Pahoja sat prettily on the fallen hollowed log I had first met him at, his cream colored chest puffed proudly as he grinned a foxy grin at me. I continued snickering as I darted over the stream in a single bound and circled him, my brush dragging against his body. The twinkling lights and soft music was beautiful but the sight of my spirit warrior mate was breathtaking. His ears and eyes followed my movements as I continued to circle him and his mouth opened wider with his amusement.

 _Open your mind._

I heard his command and it startled me, stopping my snickering and trotting. I sat in front of him and lifted my mind barrier for him.

 _Nidawi, Bella...I love you. I would never betray you. I am loyal to you forever._

My eyes fell to the ground a moment before looking back up at my mate.

 _I'm so sorry, Pahoja. I love you so much, I just let my thoughts consume me._

Pahoja shook his foxy head once before he ducked down and scampered off the log toward me. He rubbed his nose against mine then proceeded to rub his body against me. A purr-like noise rumbled quietly in our chests as we snuggled.

 _No apology necessary, vixen. I'm sorry I worried you so much._

Our heads turned toward a demon ruckus that was coming our way. Edward and Liv came into view with the rest of the Cullens and my mother behind them. I gawked, wondering what they were doing here at our spot during what was so obviously a date.

 _No need for concern, Bella. I needed their help...Well, I needed one of them to help, but the rest refused to stay away._

I still wondered what was going on until I saw Edward kneel in front of me, between myself and Pahoja. He patted each of our heads and laughed when we growled at him. Pahoja caught my eye as Edward lifted his hand. I didn't pay much attention to the demon though, for I was lost in the deep chocolate brown pools of my soulmate. Pahoja was bowed low on his front forelegs, looking up at me.

 _You were in my dreams, you consume my life. You make me laugh and you make me want to tear chunks out of my fur. Bella, you're the only woman I have ever loved and will ever love again. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_

Edward opened his hand and I saw the most beautiful ring I have ever seensitting nestled on a bed of satin in a small black box. A white gold band with rose gold hearts on either side of a princess cut diamond stone. With my sharp eyes, I could see the perfect clarity of the stone. My foxy jaw unhinged and I heard the chuckles and 'aww's from the demons. I stared at the ring for a solid five minutes before Edward elegantly cleared his throat. My eyes darted to the demon's and then to Pahoja who was looking at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. I shot him a foxy smile then stretched forward to touch my nose softly to his, my sage green eyes misting with emotions.

Even my mental voice was overcome with my feelings, a thick whisper.

 _Yes!_

Edward leapt up, jumping in the air, pumping his fist like a loon while he shouted with glee. That must've been the sign that I'd said yes because all of the demons started hugging each other and shouting 'congratulations'. I noticed none of that very much though, as my eyes met Pahoja's and he stepped closer to me. We twirled our bodies around each other and nuzzled our noses, purring loudly.

"We better get outta here, y'all." I vaguely heard Jasper sat as I rubbed my nose into the crook of my mate's neck. Pahoja rumbled quietly as his tongue darted out to lick my cheek. A round of complaints was heard before Jasper cleared his throat and their words stopped. Pahoja was now pressing my chest down into the bracken and soft ferns, his chest pressed to my back as his teeth fitted around the scruff of my neck. I didn't notice when they left nor did I notice when the sun rose hours later as I was lost in the bliss of being a freshly engaged foxy woman.

The bright morning sunshine woke us from our nap and I stretched my arms above my head. I wasn't even sure when we had shifted back to our human forms. I looked around the decorated area and smiled as I caught sight of the small black velvet box that held my engagement ring. Edward must have set it there before they departed. Before I could grab it, Troy's hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him as he reached for the box instead. I smiled lazily as he half-laid on top of me and gazed into my eyes. His thick thigh was pressed between my knees, keeping his weight off of me and his torso weight was on one elbow. Lifting my left hand, he kissed my knuckles without taking his eyes off of mine. I could get lost in those green orbs forever. I didn't notice when he removed the delicate ring from the box but I heard the box hit the ground when he tossed it away. The cool metal of the band wrapped around my tiny finger as he slipped it on me, kissing my fingertip when he finished. I felt a tear crawl down my temple but Troy wiped it away before it reached my hairline.

"I love you so much, my vixen." The rough deep tenor traveled through me enticingly, forcing a small noise from between my lips.

I lifted my head to meet his lips with mine but just before they met, I whispered, "I love you too, Troy. So damn much."

We kissed for a long time, naked on the forest floor where we met and where we got engaged. I was one very happy woman.


	27. Ordeal

I was sat outside the council hall in my car on the Omaha Reservation. My meeting started at one and it was twelve thirty now. The weather was misting and gloomy, matching my mood. I drummed my fingers on the center console while I tried to get a handle on my nerves. I wasn't sure how this was going to go and I really did not want Chief Sauk to shove me out of the reservation for good. Troy was already inside, helping the Elders set up like a good future Chief. Flipping the sun visor down for the fifth time, I checked my makeup and hair. I looked fine, I knew, but I was so nervous that I couldn't stop fidgeting. The crown of my head had a fishtail braid wrapped around it while the rest of my hair hung straight and shiny. I only wore some mascara on my lashes and a pale blue shimmery shadow on my eyelids. The blue matched my sundress and sandals. I had hoped aloud that I wasn't over or under dressed but Troy assured me I looked great this morning before we left the house. The clock on the dashboard clicked to twelve forty two and I sighed. There was nothing to do but wait. I had read and studied and read some more of the book Billy had given me on Omaha customs and history so I was confident that I would not disrespect my tribe.

I hoped they would become my tribe.

Troy came striding from the double doors of the hall a few minutes later, smiling and looking fantastic. His tight black tee shirt showcased his bulky muscles while his long silky hair hung loose. I ogled his thick thighs as he walked toward me and I got out of the car smoothing my dress down and locking the door behind me trying to keep my eyes at a respectable level. I found it quite difficult. Troy kissed my temple then grasped my left hand in his, fingering the engagement ring as he pulled me into his side.

"Won't be much longer now, vixen. You'll be able to move right in after this." His confidence was inspiring but I wasn't so sure so I only smiled shyly and let him lead me quietly through the thick oak double doors that had been painted a hunter green, down a wide foyer hallway with white walls and white congoleum. The foyer had a greeting window where an older Native lady sat with glasses low on her nose, reading through paperwork. He led me through another set of green double doors that slammed shut after we entered, making me jump. The council hall looked nothing like I'd imagined. It wasn't rustic with tribal items hung up, old wooden chairs, and a line of rickety tables where I imagined a council would sit. This room was large and bare, the same crisp white walls as the foyer, white congoleum flooring, metal folding chairs pushed up to white linoleum tables. A set of three linoleum tables sat on a white wood stage in front of a cork board wall at the head of the room to our right. Instead of metal folding chairs, the Elders sat regally in large black leather computer chairs, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Nameplates sat in front of each person and I read them - carefully avoiding Chief Sauk's eyes - as Troy lead me straight ahead to the first row table closest to the exit doors. There was no one else in the large room except for the six Elders, Troy, and myself.

I adjusted my dress again as I sat, my back straight, waiting for the proceedings. Troy placed the large manilla file in front of me and I blushed, completely forgetting that I needed paperwork for this.Troy smiled lovingly at me as he wordlessly sat next to me, our movements echoing in the large room. The Elders glanced curiously in my direction but didn't stare or gawk. The silence was almost stifling and my heart beat furiously in my chest with my nerves. I laid my folded hands on the tabletop, twisting my engagement ring around and around my finger before taking them from the table and laying them in my lap again. Troy placed a large tanned hand on both of mine, stopping my fidgeting with a small smile.

"Breathe, Bella." He consoled.

Someone at the head of the room cleared their throat delicately and my head snapped up, meeting the gaze of a beautiful woman with shoulder length black hair that she wore pulled back. Her hoodie and jeans made me relaxed as she wasn't dressed up for this. She smiled welcomingly at me and I found myself relaxing more and smiling in return. Troy squeezed my hands again before releasing me and standing from his chair.

"Thank you, Elder Cermane for giving us your time this afternoon. I see that everyone is in attendance?" Troy's deep tenor voice echoed through the hall as he spoke loud and concisely with the power of an alpha Chief. I watched as his sage green eyes made contact with his father, Thomas, who sat next to Elder Cermane. Chief Sauk kept his expression carefully blank as he sat stiffly in his chair next to his spokesperson.

The beautiful Elder smiled indulgently at Troy when he met her eyes again, having noticed the same that I had. Troy made it clear with that eye contact that he would not allow his father to ruin this for us today.

"Thank you, Young Sauk. If you would please introduce us," Elder Cermane waved her delicate hand in my direction. "We can start the Tribal Meeting. Please explain to us the reasons for our gathering."

Troy motioned for me to stand and handed me my manilla file folder as he explained to the Council why I was here.

"Miss Isabella Swan is a descendant of Philip Swan of the Omaha Tribe. When Philip married Marie Gannon - a white woman - he was banned from the reservation by Chief Joseph Sauk. Isabella is requesting her background be determined for permanent residence on the Reservation." Troy took a breath but before he could continue, Chief Thomas Sauk slammed a hand down onto the linoleum table. The sound slammed off of the walls loudly, startling everyone. His salt and pepper hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck into a low braid, laying neatly down his red plaid covered back. His dark eyes were angry, not that I had ever seen the man smile. He was always angry when I was near.

"Miss Swan's blood is too diluted to know for sure she is a direct descendant to the tribe! What proof do you have to offer?" He shouted.

Elder Foy stood with an angry glare at his Chief. His russet skin was weathered tight from years of hard work in the sun and his dark brown hair was shorn close to his scalp. "You will not disrespect anyone in this room, Thomas."

Chief Sauk stood as well and faced the older man who stood a good six inches shorter than him. "I am Chief. I will speak however and whenever I want." He threatened in a low voice as his anger turned his face a deep crimson, causing a vein to bulge in his forehead. The Pierce Brosnan look-alike was not very attractive at that moment.

Elder Gorham stayed sitting, his long white hair brushing his crooked elbows where he laid his hands flat on the table and calmly leaned forward. His voice was whisper thin, aged. "Thomas, be a good boy and sit down. You are no longer our Chief and you know it. Your threats are no good here."

My mouth wobbled, wanting to drop open from that softly spoken statement, as I subtly shifted on my feet. Troy's dad was no longer Chief? When did that happen and did my mate know before now? The _apparently former_ Chief Sauk sat with a huffing grunt and roughly laid his elbows on the table while he glowered at me as if his no longer being Chief was my fault. I carefully held his gaze a moment before turning to look at Troy. Now that the interruptions were done, he took the folder from me and opened it. It was full of lineage proof, updated living arrangements, and my identity information. He gestured for me to stay where I was as he made his way to Elder Gorham who sat at the end of the long table on the small dias, closest to the exit doors.

"Elder Gorham, here is all of the information you will need to make your determination." Troy nodded to the next person as he started walking slowly across the front of the room. Elder Johnson nodded back, her sweet smile in place. Her eyes stood out to me when she caught my gaze and she winked. She looked awfully familiar but I couldn't place where I may have seen her before.

Troy stopped in front of his father and faced him. He didn't speak but Thomas' eyes narrowed before he dropped his gaze submissively. I watched in awe of the small interaction. Swiftly striding back to my side, Troy motioned for me to sit and then joined me, resting his hand on top of mine once again in my lap. We sat quietly, stroking each other's palms and knuckles as we waited for the Elders to look through my life's history and deliberate. Their murmurs were easily heard but we pretended not to hear, as if we were normal people...Not spirit warriors. The only other sounds in the large hall was the shuffling and flipping of papers. Two hours had passed since we entered and I was itching to get a drink of water, but to stand without permission or direction during a Tribal Meeting was disrespectful. I had more discipline than that and could wait a little while longer.

Another half hour passed before the Elder that hadn't spoken up yet, stood from his comfortable looking chair and rested his palms on the table in front of him. His gaze was serious as he stared first Troy then myself down. Both of us sat stock still and I kept my face neutral of any emotion, though my nerves were running haywire. I hadn't been asked to speak, even to introduce myself, and that alone had the butterflies on a fluttering rampage in my chest. Troy squeezed my hand once tightly in comfort and it helped to calm me minutely. Elder Osier was the eldest of the Council, looking to me like he was possibly pushing ninety five. His stark white hair was fine and limp, hanging in two small braids on either side of his head. He was tall and hunched forward, as if his spine couldn't handle the force of standing straight, and his clothes hung off of his body. His pale blue eyes sparkled with knowledge and wisdom as he stared at us for long minutes, using the table to keep his frail body upright. Elder Cermane kept shooting him concerned glances and I wondered if she was really worried he would fall or if she thought he may say something out of line. To me, though, it seemed that Thomas Sauk was the only one disrespecting anyone here.

The eldest of the Elders cleared his frail throat a moment too long before Elder Cermane handed him a tall glass of water. His thin fingers grasped the condensation covered cup and lifted it shakily as he slurped the water loudly. I watched from my peripheral as Thomas rolled his eyes childishly before helping Elder Osier carefully set the glass down. Meeting my eyes, he lifted his hand again, this time to point at me before he curled his finger toward himself. As I walked slowly forward, I heard Troy's whisper.

"He cannot speak loud." It was an unnecessary whisper to some perhaps but I was glad for the tip, for I wouldn't want to say 'huh?' to the eldest of the Elders. Nodding my head imperceptibly, I approached the man at the furthest left of the long table. Former Chief Sauk sat next to Elder Osier but I refused to let him intimidate me so I kept my head held high and gave the Elders a radiant smile and held my small hand out for the sweet man. His skin was soft to the touch, as if I could tear it myself with my own if I gripped too hard so I kept my hand lax, letting him guide the back of my hand to his lips. He placed a small wet kiss there then winked.

"I used to be quite the looker back when I was your age, young one." His voice was so quiet that I had a hard time hearing him but I did so I smiled shyly and looked at him from under my lashes as I blushed. That reaction alone made his wrinkled cheeks stretch into a wide smile. "My dear, we need to discuss this between ourselves before you can receive an answer. Someone…" His sparkling blue eyes darted to Thomas briefly before catching mine again. "is having difficulty weighing the options with a sane mind." He lowered his voice even more and leaned toward my ear, letting his hot breath fan across my cheek. "And they say _I'm_ the senile one."

I giggled as he pulled back, smiling at me with his brilliant white teeth. A few of the other Elders chuckled but I couldn't be sure if it was because I giggled or what. I was positive that this man was always quite witty.

"Thank you for considering my situation, Elders. Regardless of what you decide, I am honored that you gave me a chance." I kept my words steady and loud...confident. I retreated with a slight bow of my head and waited until I received a nod from Elder Gorham before sitting back in the cool metal chair beside Troy. I smoothed my hair to rest down my back and off of my shoulders before placing my hands back in my lap as we waited to be excused from the Council Hall.

Troy stood and nodded to the Elders, waiting patiently for them to speak. Elder Foy acknowledged my mate with a short nod, his face friendly yet stoic. "We will reconvene in one week. After the decision has been made, Young Sauk, we will set a date for your Chieftain Ceremony. You are dismissed from our Ordeal this day." His words rang with finality and though I felt more comfort and confidence now than I had since moving to Little Sioux in search and hope of my tribe, I still felt uneasy. I prayed to the Spirits that Thomas Sauk would not mess this up for me somehow. Nasty daydreams of the older man burning down his family home so Troy and I couldn't live there danced through my head. With my track record so far, it couldn't be as easy as a 'Yes' ruling.

 _Could it?_


	28. Bella Ball

Just as I settled into the passenger seat of my car and Troy buckled his seatbelt behind the steering wheel, I let loose the squeal I had been holding back. My face was stretched wide with a childishly radiant grin. Troy looked at me amused before starting the engine and pulling away from the Council Hall.

"What's got you so happy, vixen? The verdict won't be in for a week." The liquid tenor flowed over me and I sighed happily.

I placed my hand over his on his thigh. "You're Chief!? When were you going to tell me?" I asked enthusiastically. I was so happy for him.

Troy chuckled deeply and flipped his hand to interlock his fingers with mine. "Today, when Elder Foy told you. If you hadn't figured it out after that." He side eyed me playfully and I squeezed his hand.

"I'm not stupid! Chieftain Ceremony! I'm so proud of you, Troy." The smile wouldn't leave my face. I had a question though. "What happened with your father's title? Why was he removed?"

Troy face darkened slightly at the mention of his father and his voice deepened with his emotions. "He had a choice. Lift his bans and resign or be forced to step down."

The only sound in the car was the noise of the tires on the road as we sped up the interstate back toward Little Sioux. My mind was slow on the uptake today, however because it took me a moment too long to realize what happened.

I gasped. "He refused! He was forced to step down!" My incredulity raised my voice and Troy nodded.

"He is letting his own unhappiness ruin his life. He had choices." I couldn't fault his bitterness.

"Misery loves company." I agreed sadly.

Shaking his head as if to dispel the bad vibes, he let a smile grace his handsome face. "I have a feeling that you'll be welcomed into the Tribe with no problems, Bella. Then I can move you into my den and make lo…"

I interjected with a loud laugh as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't be so confident. Thomas could rule against me." I pointed out but that didn't deter from my mate's good mood.

"That's one negative to five positives. I'm not kidding when I say that you made a good impression on the Council today. You were quiet, polite, beautiful, respectful, beautiful."

I laughed again. "You said beautiful already."

Lifting our interlocked hands, Troy kissed my knuckles without taking his eyes off the road. "You are so beautiful that it warrants being listed twice."

I blushed and grinned at him. "I read the book that Billy gave me. I think that helped a lot."

Troy shook his head, causing his hair to shimmy on his shoulders. "It's all you, vixen. You're a natural. Grams and I are both confident that you'll fit in perfectly on our lands. Oh that reminds me, Grams asked us to stop by. She has something for you."

Pulling into Gram's driveway a short while later, Troy held my hand as she seated us at the dining table and laid out a tray of tea and cookies. After hugs and greetings were out of the way, I was famished so I devoured most of it without remorse. Grams only chuckled and set more cookies out while Troy refilled my tea. I smiled thankfully.

"This is for you, child." Grams said as she set down a few pieces of paper in front of me. I pushed my cookie plate to the side and checked it out.

Gasping excitedly, I looked up and met her wide wise eyes. She smiled at me as she handed me a blue ballpoint pen.

"You're that confident?" I asked eagerly.

Grams nodded and Troy laughed. "Yes, she is and so am I. You're coming home and you will work on our force and we will have a wonderful, long, happy life."

I knew in was smiling like a loon throughout the whole process of filling out the Omaha Police department application. Grams ended up smacking the back of my head when I thanked her a few too many times.

"You're the oddest creature. So giddy over an employment application." She tsked. I only smiled and thanked her again, ducking when she raised her frail hand in warning. Troy actually giggled at our silly antics.

We spent another hour with Grams but left before dinner because she had a hot date with her doctor to which I teased her lightly about. She told me I was just jealous and I laughed loudly.

As soon as we stepped through the cottage's front door, I slipped off my sandals and groaned as my bare feet sighed in relief. I hated wearing sandals.

"Do you want me to start a late lunch?" Troy asked as he wound his large arms around me. I leaned against him a moment before pulling away slowly and turning to face him. I lifted a hand to the strap of my dress and slid it slowly down my arm. His eyes followed the movement.

"Hm. No. I think I have something better in mind." I murmured as I pulled the other strap off my arm, letting my pale blue dress pool at my feet, leaving me clad in only a pair of white lace underwear. I watched with no small amount of satisfaction as his eyes darkened with his desire.

His hands deftly removed his own clothing, throwing them catterwall around the livingroom and kitchen as he advanced on me. I kept my front facing him as I retreated through the small livingroom into the kitchen and I stripped the rest of my clothing. As Troy reached for me, I turned quickly, ducking under his muscular arm and whipping open the back door. I giggled wildly as he quietly cursed and followed after me, pulling the door closed with a resounding bang. My fishtail braid was falling apart as I ran naked across the backyard and into the bushes of the woods. Troy's heavy footsteps followed quickly and I ducked down behind a large oak tree, shifting fluidly into Nidawi. My foxy laugh echoed against the trees as Troy growled in playful frustration before he shifted into the beautiful charcoal fur of my Pahoja.

I didn't have time to stretch my foxy legs and toes before sprinting out into the thick brush of Loess Hills. Pahoja chased me, nipping at the fur of my tail and bouncing all around me as we played. I kept ahead of him, chuckling loudly to taunt him as we ran. I followed the scents of our demon friends and crossed the F-Twenty, careful of the non-existent traffic. We darted around the Cullen's home twice, snickering and babbling extra loud, before heading straight for Preparation Canyon State Park in Moorhead.

Pahoja circled me in a wide arc, letting me know that - in no uncertain terms - he was letting me stay ahead of him. My only response was to stick my foxy tongue out at him and dart away faster. His chuckling followed after me along with the laughter of our demon friends. We ran through the State Park, playing, hunting, and foraging for a few hours. No words were needed, I kept my mind barrier shut. It was so fun to run off this excess energy. Jasper swooped in and snatched me up into his arms. I yelped when he flipped me so that he cradled me like a small puppy instead of a wolf sized fox!

I opened my mind barrier.

 _Edward! Tell this Demon God to let me go!_

I yelped indignantly again when the Southern God bounced me in his arms and smiled widely at me. Edward's loud laugh followed by Emmett's 'Pass 'er here!' echoed around me and I growled.

 _They better not!_

I warned them in my head, well, I warned Edward and Pahoja. It wouldn't be my fault if the Demon God lost a hand because Edward didn't tell him. I heard Alice's gasp before she shrieked.

"Jasper! Put her down, quick!"

Unfortunately for him, he didn't. Whoops! Yes, he did. Tossing me up into the air, Emmett... _My superior at work_...caught me in his arms carefully and cradled me like a damn football. I decided he was losing an ankle. I'd swallow it. I didn't care how terrible it would taste. Pahoja weaved around and between rushing vampire feet as I was tossed around like a football. He even nipped at my tail! The game of Bella Ball lasted quite a while since I didn't realize they were feeding off of my mood. Once I finally surrendered to the game and let them toss me with only a roll of my eyes or random squeak, the demons got bored and ended the game.

Esme brushed my fur out with the softest brush I had ever felt as I lounged across her lap and damn near purred at the attention. Pahoja rubbed his nose along my muzzle before giving me a little lick on the cheek. I winked at him and gave him a foxy smile as he settled in front of my face. I laid my chin on his shoulders and shut my eyes, enjoying the attention. Edward sat beside his pseudo mother and petted my tail while Liv petted his hair. Jasper and Emmett ended up tossing a real football in a very boring game of catch. No wonder they wanted to use the fox. Alice and Rosalie had gone back to the house with Renee to change out of their filthy clothes.

Vampires were weird.

"I have made some tortellini if you'd like something to eat. You're more than welcome to eat at the house or take it with you." Esme offered kindly as she set her brush down beside her.

I smiled up at her and she pet my head softly. Standing from her lap, I shook out my fur to which Esme tutted. I gave a foxy laugh knowing she was thinking her brushing went to waste, but I knew my human head would shine gloriously once I shifted back. Pahoja followed my lead and we trotted behind the demons, following them back to their house. Alice's scent was all over two sets of yoga outfits when we emerged from the bushes and so we were able to be human while we visited.

"Thank you, Alice!" I called from the treeline as I dressed. I pulled my silky smooth hair into a low ponytail at the nape of my neck and followed a dressed Troy up the deck stairs and through the sliding glass doors.

"You're welcome, Bella!" Alice whispered into my ear after having appeared from nowhere. I jumped, not used to them sneaking up on me. She just giggled and danced around me before helping Esme bring the warmed chicken tortellini to the dining room table.

"I hope you enjoy it. I don't know how good it is because I can't taste test it, but Emeril's fans rave about it." Esme shrugged apologetically while running a cool hand down the length if my silky smooth hair.

Troy raised one eyebrow as I gaped. "This is Emeril's recipe?" At Esme's nod, I sat and immediately started digging in, moaning in delight at the melt-in-your-mouth tastes that exploded with each bite.

Esme giggled behind her hand. "It's good then, I take it?"

Troy didn't make any noise, while I hummed in approval and nodded my head. He simply devoured every bite of three full helpings. Esme made a list of ingredients for Rosalie to fetch from the store, stating that she was going to start cooking Emeril's recipes from now on.

I patted my belly after my second helping, stuffed to the gills...or whiskers? "You don't have to do that, Esme. This was amazing. So good! But please don't go to any trouble for us." Troy looked at me like I had two heads but nodded reluctantly in agreement.

She giggled again and waved her hand at us. "There's no trouble if you're going to enjoy it that much, dear!"

Jasper and Edward nodded enthusiastically as their better halves struck them upside their heads and I ducked my head, blushing. Troy laid a protective arm around my shoulders and hugged me close. "Maybe we will eat it at home from now on, though." He said with little amusement as he glared at the two guilty vamps while they grinned unabashedly.

"Okay, okay. You two get back before it gets too dark. You know I worry." Esme said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you again, for everything." I said, looking around at everyone.

After receiving hugs, we parted, leaving our borrowed yoga clothes at the edge of the yard. Pahoja raced me home, nipping at my heels and dodging my own nips, chuckling as I huffed in mock irritation. Shifting back and walking seductively to the back door of the cottage, I shimmied my hips as I walked into the house, grinning at Troy's desired growl. He shut the door firmly and locked it with a resounding click before stalking forward. I leaned back against the counter and crossed my arms in front of my naked chest, grinning at my mate.

He definitely made me pay for dodging him earlier in the day and I relished in our time alone...all night long.

 **Verdict is up next!**


	29. Verdict

**Better late than never! I love these two!**

The sound of my cell phone ringing from the kitchen woke me from my slumber. Troy's fingertips were rubbing gently up and down my shoulder blade, his body spooned against mine as he kissed my shoulder. I groaned and stretched like a cat beside him not wanting to get up from the warmth of my bed with my mate but the ringing stopped only for a moment before starting back up again. Frustrated, I sighed and threw the sheet back and got out of bed, uncaring of my state of undress. I stretched my arms above my head as I yawned then picked up the vibrating nuisance, answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Bells! Just wanted to see how everything was going. Have you heard from the Council yet?" My dad asked, sounding way more jovial than was appropriate for...I looked to the digital clock on the stove...Ten o'clock in the morning? Why am I so tired?

Shaking my head from my inner musings, I answered my father. "Actually, I haven't heard back yet. We hope to hear something today." I said, suppressing another yawn.

"Did I wake you up? Jeez, Bella. It's what, ten there now? Why'd you sleep so long for? You're going to have to get some better rest if you're gonna make it as a cop, you know."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my hip against the counter as I set a pot of coffee to brew. I could hear the faucet turn on in the bathroom so I knew Troy was taking a shower and busied myself with making some egg, sausage, and potato breakfast burritos while my dad rambled on about the importance of a good night's sleep. Dad and I chatted for a while and once Troy made his way into the kitchen, we said our goodbyes with a promise I would call him once I heard the "good news". The burritos and coffee went down smoothly and I plated up the extras for Grams and her love doctor. After my own shower I dressed in a pair of light blue denims with lace patches on the thighs, a maroon v-neck tee shirt and threw my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head. Minimal makeup was applied - mascara and thin black eyeliner - and I was ready for the day. Being off of work was only the icing on the cake. It has been exactly seven days since my meeting with the Tribal Council and I was getting anxious. I have convinced myself that something is going to go wrong. My mind played tricks on me from them finding out I turned foxy to my lineage papers burning up in a random house fire. I just couldn't let myself get my hopes up.

 _Expect the worst, hope for the best._

That's always been my self-motto. If I went by that phrase then my hopes wouldn't be completely crushed and I could simply say 'I knew it.' but if they went in my favor, I would be pleasantly surprised.

"Come on, we are here." Troy said, knocking me back into the present. We had just parked in Gram's driveway and I looked around, genuinely concerned as to why I completely missed the entire travel here. Was I really so lost in my own head? I got out of the car and shut the door quietly behind me, feeling a little silly for getting so wrapped up in myself. Troy sent me an understanding smile as he grabbed my hand and tugged me along beside him. His long hair was brushed back to silky perfection and held in place with a black elastic band. The black tee he wore hugged his broad back and displayed his yummy muscles for my eager eyes, much like his dark jeans.

Gram's eyes lit up when she saw us, then fell to the plate of burritos in my hand. She snatched it so fast, I was afraid she would drop it but her greedy little fingers held on tight as she smiled brightly.

"They smell wonderful kids. Come in, come in!" She turned and scampered down the small hall to the kitchen where we could hear her dishing herself a helping. Walking into the kitchen, I asked if I could help her.

"You just grab those mugs of tea and come to the table." She told me in her no nonsense voice. She seemed as eager for those burritos as my eyes were for her grandson. My cheeks flooded with heat and I smiled to myself as I followed Grams to the dining room. Her white hair was hanging straight. Not in her usual braids and she wore jeans, though I suspected they had an elastic waist. Her feet had Sketchers sneakers on them and I suppressed a giggle as I realized her shirt came from Abercrombie. Grams was dressing up. As we entered the dining room, I met Troy's eyes and then made a show with my eyes of looking Grams up and down before looking back at him. His expression was bemused at first until he found her feet. The odd choking noise that left his mouth almost had me in stitches. Grams looked up at my mate as she sat herself at the head of the table, her hand lingering over her fork a moment before she shrugged and dug into the food. She was as enthusiastic as I had been about Esme's many Emeril recipes this past week and I hid a smile behind my hand.

Slamming her fork onto the flowered tablecloth, Grams gave us both a harsh look. "Okay you two I've had it. What is with all those noises you're making? It sounds like I'm eating in a zoo!" Her weathered Grandmother Willow voice was stern but I could see she held amusement in her eyes.

"I was only noticing your choice of clothing." Troy blurted and I looked at him sharply. Really!?

"What he means is, we like your shoes." I tried to cover but the uplift of my lips gave me away. Grams grumbled before slowly taking another bite of the quickly disappearing breakfast.

"Mind your P's and Q's. Turns out I'm a cool granny." She said with a tilt to her head and flicked a strand of thin hair off her shoulder. Her wrist crackled when she did that and Troy covered a laugh with a very unconvincing cough. The elderly woman glared at her grandson while I sipped my tea to keep my giggles to myself but I could resist taunting her some more. That gray henley shirt with the fluffy white vest over it and dangling silver chain holding it together was just too much for me to take. Even I wouldn't wear something like that.

"Cool was for the kids in the seventies, Grams. You wouldn't be very lit now." I snickered. She looked down at the vest and smoothed the fur with a frail hand, her bottom lip puffing out slightly before she looked back up at me.

"I don't need to be lit to be cool. Is that all you kids care about is drugs and alcohol?" She asked us both.

I stared at her a moment before her phrasing made sense in my head. I could remember hearing my dad tell Billy how lit he was after a few too many beers when I was growing up. A soft giggle escaped my lips, a smile playing on Troy's. The giggle erupted into a snort-turned-laugh and before I knew it, Troy and I were gasping for breath while Grams finished her plate and grumbled the whole way into the kitchen, petting her furry vest. The house phone interrupted the giggles and Gram's grabbed it up with a brusque 'hello'.

Peeking her head around the corner, she held the white receiver in her hand and thrust it in my direction with a severe brow lifted. "For you child. Hurry up, my arthritis is flaring up." She smiled at me. I rushed for the phone as I fumbled with my own cell phone, taking it from my pocket as I lifted the landline to my ear.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan speaking." I said politely as I powered on my phone, silently cursing myself that it was off in the first place. I knew I hadn't done that so it must have done so in my pocket. I kept forgetting the change the settings. It always did funky crap when I left it in my pockets.

"Miss Swan, you are summoned to the Omaha Tribal Council Hall this evening at four o'clock. Please be punctual." Thomas' thick angry voice echoed loudly in my ear.

"Yes sir, than…" My gratitude was cut off with his rude hang up. I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

Grams took the phone from my hand as Troy came up behind me and massaged my shoulders gently with his large warm hands. Just that simple action was enough to melt the tension from my small frame and I sagged against him. Hanging up the phone finally, Grams turned to me with sparkling eyes before she clasped my hands in hers.

"It's time, child. You will be our sister, our family, and someday…" She paused as she looked at Troy meaningfully before meeting my eyes again. "Our Chieftess." Her eyes glittered with emotion as mine filled with tears of happiness. She had always cheered for Troy and me, always helping us along even before she had met me. Her unwavering support and love filled my heart and soul with a contented joy that would never sour.

I nodded and swallowed thickly. "I hope you're right."

Grams waved me off with a hand before turning and ambling slowly back toward the living room. "No hope about it. Stop being such a pessimist. You're killing my buzz." She griped. Grabbing a warm looking afghan off of the back of her large chair, she settled down into it. "Get out of here. My man will be here soon and no one wants to hear what we are gonna get up to!"

She snickered as Troy gagged in the kitchen, the sound echoing off of the cupboards. I giggled with her before kissing her forehead.

"Don't play too rough now." I warned her to which she scoffed.

"He's a doctor. He can cure all that ails me!" At that witty reply, I gagged as she cackled away under her blanket, switching on the television set. Troy said a sweet goodbye to his grandmother and we made our way back home.

I would not be going to a Tribal Meeting in jeans and a tee, no matter how informal they dressed. I felt I would need all the help I could get and a pretty pale green sundress with a dark ivy leaf pattern on the skirting had me smiling to myself a short while later. I slipped on a pair of cork colored wedge sandals and brushed my hair from it's messy knot, braiding it straight down my back. Reapplying the thin liner and adding a beige shimmery eye shadow, I deemed myself presentable. When I got back to the kitchen, Troy kissed my cheek as he passed me to get dressed himself for the meeting. He emerged only a few moments later having added a dark red and black flannel over his black tee and brushed his hair loose around his shoulders. His dark jeans still hugged his muscular thighs and his black steel toe boots covered his gigantic feet. His gaze wandered appreciatively over my form as he joined me at the counter on his Pahoja stool. He took a long sip of ice water before wrapping his arms around my waist. I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as I hooked my thumbs into his belt loops.

"You really have nothing to fear, vixen. By this weekend we will be packing you up to come live in our new home." His deep voice rumbled both above my head from his lips and against my ear from his chest.

We had spoken at length about this. We would pack if the verdict worked in my favor but I would give Chief Walker a two week notice before I moved onto the reservation. Meanwhile, I would turn in my application with the Omaha Reservation Police Force and hope for the best. Troy was confident, as was Grams, that I would be a shoe in there as well. I wish I had their optimism but I had always been a tad pessimistic.

"And if they say no, I will stay here and you'll…" Troy made a hissing shush noise before covering my lips with his in a fierce kiss. His tongue plunged into my mouth as he pulled me closer to his body. This was his famous way to get me to shut up and I was not complaining in the least. I clung to him, desperate for more but aware that we had to get going. It was an hour drive from here to Omaha and it was nearing two thirty. I hated to be late, so I always left with enough time to counteract any traffic or accidents on the way. Breaking from the kiss with a gasp, I smiled beautifully at my handsome mate.

"You can shut me up any time." I said coyly. He laughed as he snatched the keys off of the counter and held my hand out to the car after locking up the cottage.

The whole drive to the Council Hall, I was on edge. I wish I had shifted to Nidawi today as that would have really helped with my nervous energy. As if reading my mind, Troy twined his fingers with mine.

"We will go for a celebratory run after dinner." He promised.

"I like that idea." I agreed. I wanted to say something else but kept my mouth shut, determined to see the positive. I could end up running to release frustration, not to celebrate.

We pulled into the parking lot at three thirty and I dragged in a deep breath before puffing my cheeks and releasing the breath in a long whoosh. Troy chuckled as we watched Elders Foy and Gorham help Elder Osier into the building. Elder Cermane held the large door open for the men as they trudged inside.

 _This is it. My fate has already been decided, I just need to hear the verdict._

My stomach was in knots and my palms were sweaty. I jumped when Troy opened my door, not realizing he had even left the driver's seat. I needed to get it together. What's the worst that could happen? I could get turned down. Not be apart of my own tribe. Never live with my mate on his lands. My children, if we ever had any, would never be born on tribal land getting the benefits of the tribe family life. A firm hand landed on my shoulder and I jerked back to life abruptly aware that I had been staring off into space. When I turned and met the dark eyes of Thomas Sauk, I almost lost my lunch. He nodded once before lifting his hand and striding quickly toward the entrance of the hall. Risking a glance at Troy, I saw his lips set in a firm thin line, his heavy brows knitted together above his nose. I laid my small white hand on his large dark one and squeezed his fingers. His gaze softened as he looked down at me and a smile grazed his lips.

It didn't matter the outcome. I would be fine no matter what because this man is my mate and we would get through anything together.

Troy saw my determination kick in with my straightened spine and broadened shoulders and we walked with our heads held high into the Council Hall. The typical introductions were made and once we were sat in the same places we had been a week before, Elder Osier stood on shaky legs. Thomas held his hand out for aide but the old man waved him off with a scoff.

"I'm not that old." He muttered under his breath so only Thomas would have been able to hear him had there not been two shifters in his presence. His pale blue eyes met mine and he winked before shooting the Elder Sauk a petulant scowl. I wondered if it was a game to Elder Osier or if he really didn't like his councilman. Once again raising a thin brown finger and pointing it directly at me, he curled it upward and beckoned me forward. I quietly pushed my chair back and made my way up front, standing tall and confident in front of the Council Elders. In his quiet, delicate voice he went through the reasons for the previous trial and described in great, slow detail why they had to deliberate on my status. He took many breaks from speaking for being winded and needing a sip of cool liquid. I stood stoic and proud the entire time, keeping my polite eyes on his as he described my lineage starting with me and working his way backward to my great grandfather and the story of the angry Sauk who banned him all those years ago.

Thomas cleared his throat an hour into Elder Osier's speech and I saw Elders Johnson and Cermane both smile indulgently at the eldest Elder as he rolled his eyes and playfully smacked his comrade's arm.

"Alright, alright, I'm finished here. I need to sit a spell anyway. My old bones are too weak for this crap." He eased himself slowly into his chair and patted Thomas on the arm for helping him. "You go see Elder Foy. He has your verdict." He pointed down the table then smiled at me as I bowed my head and walked down the front of the small dias.

Elder Foy's voice rang loud and strong. "Miss Swan. You've heard our reasons, we have seen your proof and heard your plight. Please let us apologize, as an entire tribe, on behalf of Chief Joseph Sauk and Chief Thomas Sauk for the sufferings your family has endured by not having a Tribal family for so many generations. On behalf of the Omaha Council of Elders, we would like you to reclaim your status as a tribeswoman. This status gives you rights to rent or own on our lands and forever gives you Tribal family support. If you choose not to accept this claim, your children and your children's children for all generations to come, will be welcomed onto our lands regardless. What say you, young lady?"

My eyes pricked with tears and I felt the small tremor in my fingers as my emotions threatened to pull me down but I planted my feet and stood tall, holding Elder Foy's gaze. I did not hesitate even a second before answering in a strong, clear voice.

"I would be honored to accept claim to the Omaha Tribe. Thank you for this. Thank you so much." My strong, clear voice wavered and cracked as I spoke my last sentence and received many smiles for my overly emotional state. I kept my gaze steady however and subtly cleared my throat before continuing. "I will do my very best to always honor my Tribal family."

"Here, here." Troy whispered in my ear as he pressed himself into my side where I stood. Startled, I looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled down at me. In a much louder voice, he addressed the Council. "Thank you, Elders for your time. I have a lady to pack up. She will be moving in with me as soon as she fulfills her notice with the LSPD."

With the mention of the police department, Elder Johnson's eyes lit up. "Will you be applying to the ORPF?" She asked, eagerly.

I nodded my head as Troy weaved his hand with mine. Apparently the meeting was at an end and things were much more relaxed. The Elders sat more relaxed in their chairs or moved about, filling cups with coffee or water and snacking on scones and donuts. "Yes ma'am, I have it all filled out and planned to turn it in if the verdict went in my favor." I blushed with that admittance.

"Oh dear, there's no need to be embarrassed. We knew you would get approved. We just like to make people sweat it out a bit. Leave your application with me and I'll make sure the Chief of Police gets it right away." She told me as she gathered her purse and stood. Troy had already went to the car and returned a moment later with my application which he handed to me. I looked it over once more, making sure I filled everything out correctly and handed it to Elder Johnson with a smile.

"Thank you so much again, for everything ma'am." I said.

The light brown eyes of the Elder in front of me danced with happiness. "Don't call me ma'am, doll. I'm too young for that. Here. This belongs to you." Elder Johnson then stuck a small envelope in my hands and grabbed the application from me while my brain was stuck on her calling me 'doll' and memories of my first trip to the reservation slammed into my head. She winked at me as she sauntered away with a familiar sway of hips. My hand wrapped around the envelope as I held it tighter and Troy rubbed a hand down my back.

"Are you okay, vixen?" He asked. His warm breath fanned across the side of my face and I inhaled the sweet scent, letting it ground and calm me.

I turned to face him and smiled. "Let's go for a run." I whispered excitedly. I would think on Elder Johnson and Sandy later. For now, I had a celebration to get to with my mate.


	30. Celebrations

As soon as we got back to the small stone cottage that I would be renting soon, Troy and I shed our clothes in the living room and darted out the backdoor in our spirit forms. Mahogany weaved around charcoal as we ran out into the thick of Loess Hills. The leaves were starting to turn colors on the maple and oak trees and I took in the scenic sights from the ground below. We pass boulders and streams alike, a small pond and bushels of bushes. The sun is setting and we are getting closer and closer to the F-Twenty, near the Cullen's house so we turn tail and head back toward home. It's not that we don't want to see them, it's just that we don't want to see them _tonight_.

The celebratory run lets out a ton of the anxiety and excitement I had been feeling all day and I am eager to get home and spend the evening with my mate all alone, snuggled naked in bed. I see the cottage up ahead and let out a yip of excitement when I'm hurled to the ground and being rolled like a ball down a small embankment. I yelp and tuck my brush into my stomach as I use my back legs to kick Pahoja off of me but he holds on tightly. The look in his chocolate brown eyes is intense and I don't understand it at first until his jaw opens and he wraps his mouth around my throat. My body goes limp under him and I let a whimper escape my lips as I open my mind barrier. Images immediately assault my brain of the past endeavors that Troy and I had. Bodies wrapped around each other, panting messes, water cascading over us while we showered together. The images got more and more enticing as he held me down, his strong back legs on either side of mine, my brush tucked between us, his chest pressed against mine. I knew what he wanted before his mental voice growled at me and seamlessly shifted back into my human skin.

We made it back into the cottage hours later, broke for a very late dinner, and showered together before staying awake in bed all night long. Thank the gods for long weekends.

Early Sunday morning, the first time we really decided it was time to face some of the world, I opened the envelope that Elder Johnson had handed me. It had been banished to the back of my mind as I'd had more important things to focus on but now that I sat on my couch with a steaming mug of coffee, I pulled out the receipt and cash from my meal at the diner. Sandy had written on the back of the receipt.

 _You're a goofy woman. Chief Sauk paid for your meal and it definitely wasn't worth a twenty dollar tip so keep your money. Mom said she would give this to you when she saw you. Don't let the old hag fool you. She will eat you alive if you're not careful. Take care, doll. Here's my number. Text me sometime._

 _Sandy_

I pocketed the money and saved Sandy's number into my phone, happily texting her and thanking her both for her advice and the money. I wasn't sure why the former Chief Sauk had paid for my meal but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I knew Elder Johnson had been related to Sandy somehow and I was glad that I would be able to keep in touch with her now. Sandy and I had hit it off quite swimmingly. I was glad my running away hadn't completely turned her off from my friendship. It would be nice to know someone else on the Rez since I was moving there. Troy had gone to Gram's house to help her with her sink and have a brunch. I was invited, of course, but I just wanted to relax. I was a bit sore from the weekend's activities.

Emmett was at my house first thing Monday morning. While I was going into work, he was helping Troy pack everything that would be heading to his childhood home on the reservation. All that would stay at my cottage was the bed - the headboard was going with us -, my coffee pot and mug, and a few other essentials that I would need for two weeks time. We would bring everything else with us once I was officially living with him. Emmett had turned in my two week notice for me himself, insisting that he would give an outstanding recommendation so that Chief Walker could fax it to the Chief of Police down on the Omaha Rez. They loaded up most of my furniture and clothing, taking it to Troy's home - where Emmett was forced to wait at the border of town - and came back to the cottage all before I had finished work. I was impressed, even with the aid of supernatural help as they had. I hugged Emmett tightly, thanking him for his help and told him to kiss Rosalie for me. He waggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. His mind was always in the gutter it seemed.

Sandy and I had been texting the entire two weeks before my move to Troy's house...I guess I had better get used to saying our house, as he kept reminding me, especially as I was already moved in completely. She was such a fun person to talk to. We hadn't had the time to meet up but she knew of my prospective job and the move to the Rez, so it was only a matter of time. My cottage was going to be rented by a young man who just recently moved to the area and was taking my place as rookie at the LSPD. I had an interview with the Chief of Police at the ORPF today and I was ready to look my best. Wearing a white button down blouse, black slacks with a wide shiny black belt, and short heels, I finished my makeup and hair in Troy's... _our_...large master bathroom. I brushed it straight back and wrapped it in a swirling bun, keeping any flyaways hidden with bobby pins and hairspray. My eyebrows were sculpted, eyelashes thick and long, and a thin line of eyeliner. I looked the picture of professional and was confident that I would get this position as long as they were hiring. Troy was already at the Council Hall, taking care of some Chief type business. I took the stairs quickly and hopped once happily before grabbing my black blazer and putting it on. Jumping in the car after locking up, I drove over to the station. The small brick building sat four miles from my new home next to the grocery store with the big fox carving. There were three cruisers out front and there were bars on the windows and only door I could see. The bushes on either side of the front stairs were trimmed and pruned to perfect squares. On the right side of the door as I walked in, I noticed the gleaming gold and bronze sign that said "Omaha Reservation Police Force # 22". It looked as if it were freshly shined.

The bell above the door dinged as I walked in and stepped on the black cushioned entry rug with a large red ORPF printed on it. A small formica counter was straight ahead behind a bulletproof glass with a speaker hole in it. Behind the glass sat a young woman with black hair in a similar bun to mine and I smiled as I approached. Her eyes widened when she saw me and she smiled.

"You must be Bella Swan. Chief Johnson will be out with you in just a moment." Her voice was slightly nasally but she was pleasant and had a nice smile. I nodded, chuckling at all the Johnson's around here and thanked her before going over to sit in a stiff moulded plastic chair to the right of the desk. I didn't have to wait long before a large man with a bushy black beard came out in a dark brown uniform. His cover was under his arm and his large brown hand took mine when I stood and offered it. He didn't smile, his eyes were unfriendly, and he grunted much like Charlie used to when he didn't want to do something. I kept my face open and polite, gripping his hand firmly, smiling up at him.

"It's good to meet you, sir." I stated as we started walking. He grunted again and I just barely held in the snicker. He really did remind me of Charlie. He led me out to the first cruiser and gestured roughly for me to get in the driver's seat. He tossed me a set of keys before climbing into the passenger side. He told me that once I was situated, to drive around town, familiarizing myself with it.

Once we were buckled and I had adjusted the seat and mirrors for myself and pulled out of the station's parking lot, Chief Johnson spoke. "Clara highly recommends you. So does Sandy. Their opinions don't matter 'bout this though, so don't tell them that. Clara would have my balls." His voice was deep and thick like molasses. I had never heard a man's voice this deep unless he was doing it on purpose. "Chief Walker says you're good. Quick on your feet and smart as a whip. I hope he's right. His deputy gave you a long recommendation, though I can't understand why that would matter. He's barely been there longer than you have. Take this turn here. You drive well too. You want the job, it's yours." He grunted when he was done and sat back more comfortably in his seat. I wanted to gawk at him but didn't take my eyes off the road, choosing to gawk at the windshield instead.

So Elder Johnson was Clara Johnson, Sandy's mother. This was very obviously Sandy's father, Clara's husband. He was such a polar opposite of both women that I wanted to snort and laugh at the same time. This bear of a man was definitely intimidating. I wondered why or how the spirit warriors skipped him at all. The interview had been over for two hours when Chief Johnson directed me to go back to the station. He was hungry and wanted to go eat, telling me that Miss Rivers would give me my schedule by email tomorrow if I just left it with her. I thanked my new boss and after receiving my uniform from Miss Rivers, I headed back home.

Pulling up the short driveway at my new home, I sighed in relief that Troy's truck was already here. I missed him and needed a hug. Like my thoughts had called to him, he opened the front door and bounded down the porch steps, pulling me out of the car and sweeping me in circles around and around, hugging me tightly. I giggled and kissed his cheek and neck as I hugged him back. He set me down and congratulating me, figuring I got the job as Gran had promised. We held hands as we walked up the front step, pushing the door closed when we entered.

I gasped, my hands covering my mouth as I looked around. Twinkling lights, like the night at the stream were strung all over the lower floor, wrapped around beams and laid on tables and furniture. Rose petals were strewn all over and full bouquets of wildflowers were in vases and bowls around the rooms. The scents were wafting through the air, mingling with the distinctive scents of Esme's tortellini casserole.

"What is this?" I breathed as Troy took my hand and led me into the dining room. He sat me down and knelt in front of me, taking off first one then the other of my heels, massaging the balls of my feet before setting them down on the cool hardwood floor.

"This…" He started as he stood and went into the adjoining kitchen, grabbing two steaming plates and setting one in front of me and one at his seat, next to me. "is our celebratory everything." He said simply.

I looked at him, confused for a moment before he picked up my fork and speared a tortellini and held it to my lips. I opened up and chewed to appease him. I already knew the food was good.

"We have our pack, we are engaged, we have Gram's and your dad and Billy, your mom is still in your life. We have this house and your cottage - even though you're renting it right now - and we have each other. You've got this new job, I've got my job, we've got each other." He was rambling and I snickered at him a bit before he rolled his own sage green eyes at me, grasping my hand. "Did you notice what else we have?"

I looked around the room, seeing all of our furniture, our belongings. I thought about what we had. Everything he told me and more. We had each other so we had everything.

"We have everything." I answered him.

His eyes shown with sparkling tears and I cocked my head at him wondering what was wrong but he didn't look sad. He looked over the moon actually. "We have a baby." He whispered as his hand moved from mine to cup my lower abdomen.

I gasped again and moved my hand over his, holding it there, my gaze darting between my stomach and my mate's beautiful tear filled eyes. "A baby?" How did he know and I didn't?

"Yes, vixen, I can hear it. I know we didn't want one yet, if at all, but it's there. It's coming. Are you happy?" He sounded nervous but he needn't be. I would never turn a precious gift like this away. I listened closely and still couldn't hear much of anything different but I supposed he would have known since he heard the flutter before in Abetzi.

"Of course I'm happy!" I threw myself out of my dining chair and into my mate's strong hulking arms. We were going to have a baby! "We really do have a reason to celebrate everything!"

 **The End**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Drop a final review and let me know what you thought! Thanks so much again!**


End file.
